Our Family
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This fanfic is a look into the everyday married life of Gwen White and Courtney Lopez, as they juggle four kids, their romance, their AB/DL Lifestyle and more with Trent in the mix as well. Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and more. Enjoy!
1. The First Day of School

Our Family

 **Summary: This is a new Gwen and Courtney fanfic as it goes into the daily life of Gwen and Courtney White-Lopez, as they are mothers to three children, A five-year-old girl named Maybelle Rebekah Lopez-White, a three-year-old boy named Brady Adam Lopez-White, and then Lita Alexandra Lopez-White who is also three years old as well. They are Multi-Multi-Millionaires as they have more than $500,000,000 as Courtney was a former lawyer, and then Gwen is a freelance sketch artist who does art, in this chapter Gwen and Courtney's kids start going to school as Maybelle finished preschool, as she starts going to Kindergarten at Alvalon Elementary School, meanwhile Brady, and Lita start at preschool at Forest Hill Montessori School. We also get to see what happens while the kids are out of the house and at school…they get sexy and makeout sometimes, as they also watch TV also.**

 **Disclaimer: Co-written by me and Hellflores, as this fanfic is Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content. This is a Genius Productions! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 1: First Day of School.**

It was…Monday Morning, it was September 5th 2023 as it was 7:30 AM, and Gwen and Courtney woke up to their alarm clock as they started getting dressed as Gwen and Courtney were still wearing their sleep shirts, and wearing their diapers as one of them was wet, and one of them was dry.

"Morning Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Morning, Courtney." Gwen said back as they shared a kiss.

"Want to have a quick change before we wake up Maybelle?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said as Courtney laid Gwen down on the floor as she changed her diaper, as she wiped her, and even powdered her before Courtney grabbed a fresh and clean diaper and placed it on Gwen.

"That's better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed." Courtney said as they shared a quick kiss before they put on pants, as they changed their shirts as Courtney sported a Twilight Sparkle T-Shirt as Gwen sported a midnight blue T-Shirt.

"I can't believe it…Maybelle is already in Kindergarten, plus, Brady and Lita are starting preschool." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know." Courtney said as they sneaked into Maybelle's bedroom as she was sound asleep as they were about to wake up.

"Maybelle, Sweetie." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Time to wake up, sweetheart." Courtney said as they kissed Maybelle's head as she woke up, looking very tired as she yawned as well.

"Morning, mommy. Morning, mother." Maybelle said to them.

"Get dress, Maybelle. Today is your first day of school." Courtney said as Maybelle gasped in excitement.

"Yay!" Maybelle cheered as she started to get dressed and get ready for school as Brady, and Lita were already dressed as well as Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, and the other two kids…Brady and Lita were eating breakfast as they were eating Pancakes, Eggs, and Bacon with Orange Juice.

"Looks like you're very excited, huh Maybelle?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"YES I AM! School is going to be amazing! I can learn new things, meet new kids that can become my new friends." Maybelle answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah, my Gwen. Our little girl growing up so fast." Courtney said as she and Gwen soon hugged Maybelle.

"Hehehehehe…I'm still little, mommies." Maybelle responded back to Gwen and Courtney.

"I know, anyway…school starts in 30 minutes so let's keep eating our breakfast." Courtney said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Okay." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said as they kept eating their breakfast, until they finished, as Maybelle brushed her hair, teeth, as Gwen and Courtney helped Brady and Lita brushing their hair and teeth as well, and it was time to go to school, as Gwen and Courtney drove Maybelle, Brady, and Lita to Avalon Elementary School.

"Well…here we are… School." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Yay!" Maybelle cheered as Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, and the other kids got into the school as they founded Maybelle's Kindergarten Class room and walked inside.

"Wow!" Maybelle said as the room had a lot of kids, books for little kids, chairs, and even some toys.

"Looks awesome." Courtney and Gwen said to each other as a female teacher named Becky Hill arrived.

"Hello, my name is Mrs. Becky Hill, the kids can call me Ms. Hill or Ms. Becky, but you two can call me Mrs. Hill.

"Hi. I'm Gwendolyn Abigail White-Lopez, people call me Gwen, and this is my wife Courtney Isabella White-Lopez." Gwen said to Mrs. Hill introducing herself, and Gwen.

"Hello Mrs. Hill." Courtney said to Mrs. Hill.

"Do you two have any quick questions before class begins?" Mrs. Hill asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes, will our daughter be alright here?" Courtney asked Mrs. Hill.

"Of course, the kids are nice towards others but some may be a bit... different from others." Mrs. Hill answered Courtney and Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen and Courtney responded back.

"Any more questions?" Mrs. Hill asked them.

"What do you mean a bit different from others?" Gwen asked Mrs. Hill.

"I mean that some may have difficult to understand the lessons and the rules in the class. But also, some may misbehave. But don't worry I'll make sure that everyone respects each other." Mrs. Hill answered Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen said back to Mrs. Hill.

"We better get going now." Courtney said as she and Gwen hugged Maybelle as Brady, and Lita were messing with a Teddy Bear.

"I got them." Gwen said to Courtney, Maybelle, and Mrs. Hill.

"Okay." Maybelle, Courtney, and Mrs. Hill said as well before Gwen went over to Brady and Lita and picked them up.

"We'll see you soon okay?" Courtney and Gwen asked said to and asked Maybelle.

"Okay Mommies." Maybelle said to them as Gwen and Courtney began to leave.

"Bye Maybelle!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Bye Mommies!" Maybelle said as they left and took Brady and Lita to the preschool, as Kindergarten was about to start as the bell rang thus starting the school day.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs. Hill, and I'm your teacher." Mrs. Hill said as she introduced herself to the class.

"Hi! Mrs. Hill!" The students said back as there were 20 kids.

"Now then, why don't we start off with introducing ourselves to the class. Who likes to go first?" Mrs. Hill asked the students as Maybelle eagerly raised her hand.

"Okay then, dear." Mrs. Hill said to Maybelle, who stood up and stood in the middle of the classroom.

"Hi, my name is Maybelle White-Lopez. I'm five years old and I'm the big sister of my family." Maybelle said as she introduced herself.

"Hi, Maybelle." The kids said to her.

"Like to tell something special about yourself?" Mrs. Hill asked Maybelle.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle answered her.

"I'm very talented in several ways." Maybelle said to Mrs. Hill, and the rest of the class.

"Like what?" Mrs. Hill asked Maybelle.

"I'm very smart like my mother, and I'm great at drawing like my mommy." Maybelle answered Mrs. Hill, and the class as well.

"Ooooh…" The class said as Matty raised his hand and began to speak.

"You have two mommies?" Matty asked Maybelle as she nodded.

"Wow!" The class said as they were fascinated.

"How nice, Maybelle. You may sit down." Mrs. Hill said in response and told Maybelle to sit.

"Thank you." Maybelle said to Mrs. Hill before she sat down as the rest of the class introduced themselves.

"Okay class, since today is the first day why don't we have a fun activity to start it off, by doing some drawing." Mrs. Hill said to the students, including Maybelle.

"Yay!" The students cheered.

"Wonderful, take your seats and I'll pass out some paper for everyone." Mrs. Hill said to the students.

"Yes Mrs. Hill!" The kids said as they sat down while Maybelle sat down between two kids.

"Hi, I'm Maybelle! What's your name?" Maybelle said as she introduced herself to her classmate on her right side.

"I'm Crystal McGrady., nice to meet you." Crystal said to Maybelle.

"You too." Maybelle said as she and Crystal shook hands.

"You know, you look like two people that my mommies know." Maybelle said to Crystal.

"Really?" Crystal asked Maybelle who nodded causing Crystal to laugh a bit myself.

"That's funny." Crystal said as she and Maybelle giggled a bit.

"Yeah." Maybelle said in agreement as Mrs. Hill handed out papers and crayons.

"Okay, kids. Be nice and share with the crayons, okay?" Mrs. Hill asked the kids who nodded as they all started to color and draw their artwork as Gwen and Courtney dropped Brady and Lita off at the Forest Hill Montessori School which they were starting preschool that day as Gwen and Courtney drove back to their house as they parked their car which was a black 2017 Honda Element, then they entered the house as they had the house to themselves for the first time in a quite some time as Gwen sighed.

"Well the kids are in school now." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup…" Courtney said in agreement as they kissed.

"Wanna our pants off?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmmm? What do you think?" Gwen responded back with a question to Courtney.

"Seriously Courtney, what do ya think about us lounging in our diapers for a few hours?" Gwen asked Courtney again.

"Hmmm..." Courtney said back as she thought about it for a second.

"I would like that a lot." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she and Courtney then took off their pants showing off their diapers in front of each other.

"Ahhhh!" Gwen and Courtney sighed in relief.

"Much better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup! I agree." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen.

"Wanna watch Friends?" Courtney asked her wife.

"Yes please." Gwen answered back as they got on the couch went onto Netflix, and selected "Friends" as they began watching as they were on the first episode.

"You know, I'm glad we have some alone time, Honey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, I'm just glad we can wear these diapers freely once again since the kids are in school." Courtney said back.

"Yeah... I hope Maybelle is doing alright in Kindergarten, same thing for Brady and Lita with Preschool." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too... but remember, she's our daughter, Brady's our son, and Lita daughter as well." Courtney responded back to Gwen and reminded her that Maybelle, Brady, and Lita are their kids.

"Okies, princess." Gwen said back as they shared a kiss.

"Courtney, can I ask you something?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Aren't you glad that we are living in Canada instead of America right now because of what President Trump is doing?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Oh my god! You have no idea!" Courtney said before she pressed pause on the remote thus, putting the program on hold for a bit.

"I don't get why America voted for Trump anyway?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Well it was either him or Hillary Clinton... and they both were annoying." Gwen responded back with an answer.

"I swear, if I was running for President of the United States, I would make America better for everyone, whether they're American, Spanish, French, Chinese, Italian, Japanese, Arabian, Mexican... you know what I mean, right?" Courtney responded back, and asked Gwen.

"Yeah... I'm just glad he's not messing with us, our kids, our family, our friends, and their families in good old Canada." Gwen answered Courtney and told her that she was glad that Trump doesn't mess with Canada.

"Me too!" Courtney said as they hugged and kissed before Courtney pressed play on the remote resuming their TV show…as Gwen had a naughty idea.

"You know Courtney, the kids won't need to be picked up from school for a few hours." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Uh-Huh…so?" Courtney answered and asked her.

"So, I am suggesting that we should have diapey sex." Gwen answered Courtney with the idea of them having diaper sex making Courtney blush.

"Gwen! I wuv Love you but we can't have a long session like we want." Courtney said to Gwen as she was trying to reject the idea.

"Mellow your yellow babe, I know how you feel…so I'm suggesting that we do a quickie, what do you say to that?" Gwen replied back and asked Courtney.

"Hmmm… just a quickie?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Just a quickie." Gwen answered.

"Promise?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm... you know something? I don't think we should." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What made you change your mind?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I think that we might get carried away…sorry." Gwen answered Courtney and apologized as well.

"Gwenny, the kids are gone for a few hours...what do you say if we have good old, Hawt, sexy, Naughty, and kinky diapey sex?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmmm…" Gwen said as she thought about it.

"Did I make you get all kinky?" Gwen asked Courtney who was getting all sexy as she was teasing her wife as well.

"Maybe...hehehe." Courtney answered Gwen as she chuckled sexually also as well.

"Oh! Come here you!" Gwen said as the two started to makeout hard while they rubbed their diapered areas together.

"Mmmmmmm! I wuv you so much." They moaned pleasurably as they also spoke to each other before they started to tongue wrestle.

"Mmmmmmmm! This is so hawt!" They moaned once more, and said to each other as well.

"Let's take this to our bed in our bedroom!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney responded back as Gwen carried Courtney bridal style into their room as she gently placed her down with grace as they resumed their hot makeout session.

"Mmmmmmm…." Both of them moaned.

"You're so hawt and sexy." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies! So are you Gwenny!" Courtney said as she and Gwen resumed kissing which led up to them tongue kissing.

"Courtney wait a second." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Courtney asked Gwen as they stopped making out.

"I think we should just makeout, if that's okay. I hope you're not mad." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Awww! Of course, I'm not mad..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"If that's what you want..." Courtney said to Gwen as well before Gwen nodded.

"Okies then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen responded back.

"But can we still rub each other's diapey pussies?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they resumed their makeout session while they rubbed each other's diapered areas and their diapered asses sexily at a medium pace…not too soft, and not too hard…just right.

"Mmmmm…" Both of them moaned softly as they were turned on.

"This is still very sexy." Courtney said to Gwen with a very sexy tone in her voice.

"Mmmmm…yeah…it is still very sexy." Gwen said back to Courtney as they kept making out until they stopped as they panted briefly as they were smiling.

"That was the best makeout session we've had in a long time." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same here." Gwen responded back with an agreement as they kissed.

"It's getting closer to lunchtime, and I'm hungry." Courtney told Gwen.

"Me too, what would you like to have?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"How about we make some PB and J Sandwiches." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then, and maybe grab one for the kids?" Gwen said back, and asked Courtney.

"Of course!" Courtney answered Gwen as they hugged each other as they left their bedroom, went into the kitchen and started making some PB&J Sandwiches.

"You look really hawt cooking in the kitchen, especially cooking while wearing diapers in the kitchen." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush heavily.

"Aww, thankies Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed before Gwen got the dishes, and the drinks as Gwen was gonna have milk, while Courtney was gonna have orange juice.

"Gwen, are you happy with the way life turned out for us?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"What do you mean? I'm married to you, of course I'm happy." Gwen asked and answered Courtney.

"What I mean is…are you happy that we don't have jobs, and that we are multi-multi-millionaires?" Courtney answered Gwen by asking her a very specific question.

"Yeah... I am! I mean we don't need to worry about working and we can be with our kids." Gwen answered Courtney as they got to their kitchen table.

"Why you ask?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Because you are a drawer and I thought that you would be happy making money drawing and sketching out sunsets." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Courtney, I would love to...but if I did...I would be away from my family all the time. Besides we have our own art studio at the mansion." Gwen responded back.

"True, and we're sitting comfortably with our money." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thank Goodness for that big lawsuit that your firm paid you over $350 million." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Yep, let's dig in." Courtney said in agreement before she and Gwen started to eat as they finished eating 30 minutes later.

"That was delicious!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes, hehehe!" Courtney said in agreement as she looked at the clock as it was almost 3 O'clock.

"Gwen, the kids are going to be getting out soon." Courtney told Gwen.

"You're right!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Alright, I'll pick up Brady and Lita, while you pick up Maybelle." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

"Alright then." Courtney said to Gwen as they put their pants, socks, and shoes back on as they began picking up their kids as Gwen picked up Brady and Lita from Preschool in her Midnight Blue 2012 Toyota Camry, while Courtney drove her Dark Brown 2009 Lamborghini to pick Maybelle up from Kindergarten as Brady, and Lita were already put down for a nap as Maybelle were talking to Courtney and Gwen about her day.

"So, Maybelle, how was your first day of school?" Courtney asked Maybelle.

"Amazing! We all introduced ourselves and even colored." Maybelle answered Courtney.

"Wow! That's amazing." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"What did you color sweetie?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Our family, want to see?" Maybelle answered and asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Aww, sure." Gwen and Courtney answered her as Maybelle handed them a drawing of Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita as Gwen and Courtney gasped in surprise.

"Look at that! She made all of us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup, there's you, mother, me, Brady, Lita and even Trent." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"This is so cute and one of the most beautiful drawings I've ever seen." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Really?!" Maybelle asked Courtney as Gwen picked her up.

"You're just like me, an artist, aren't you?" Gwen asked Maybelle as she kissed her cheek.

"Hehehe…" Maybelle giggled a bit.

"Thanks Mommy, thanks Mother." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney who hugged her back in response.

"Maybelle why don't you go to your room and take a powernap you must be tired." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay mother." Maybelle said in response as she went to her room and started to take a powernap.

"What should we do now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about we get dinner ready, okay?" Courtney answered with a question of her own.

"Sure, does pasta sound good?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Absolutely." Courtney answered Gwen as they made Pasta as they got it ready with a salad, and some dinner rolls as well as their dinner was ready.

"Maybelle! Brady! Lita! Dinner's ready!" Courtney shouted.

"Okay Mommies!" Maybelle said as she got up, and went into the kitchen.

"I'll get Brady and Lita." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okay Gwen." Courtney said as Gwen came to Brady and Lita's room as she picked up Brady and Lita and brought them over to the table as everyone had pasta, salad, and drinks on their plate as Brady and Lita had orange juice, Maybelle had water, and Gwen and Courtney had Apple Juice.

"Mmm! This is really good!" Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah! Very good!" Brady and Lita said as well.

"Thanks, kids. Me and your mother made it ourselves." Gwen said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"As always, you two make the best dinners ever." Maybelle said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Oh stop! We're not the best at cooking." Courtney said as she giggled a bit.

"Everyone knows how to cook, well except for you kids." Gwen said to Maybelle as well.

"Yeah...but it's still good. Thanks, mommies." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You're welcome." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle as they kept eating.

"So, I made a new friend at school today." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Who did you meet?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"My new friend who is my BFF now, her name is Crystal McGrady. I told her that she looked like someone that you knew making her laugh, she told me that you two and her mommy knew each other is that true?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Maybe… what was that last name?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"McGrady." Maybelle answered Gwen as she and Courtney gasped.

"That's Harold and LeShawna's last name." Gwen said in surprise.

"So, Leshawna and Harold's little girl is your new friend?" Courtney asked Maybelle as she nodded.

"Well how wonderful." Courtney said as she was happy.

"Yeah, is she kind?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Absolutely, she's very kind, and nice, and awesome." Maybelle answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered.

"Way to go!" Courtney said as well.

"Yay Maybelle." Lita said to Maybelle.

"New Friend, nice." Brady said as he clapped.

"Thanks, hehehe…" Maybelle said as she also giggled as well before they kept eating.

"So, Brady, Lita…how was you're first day of preschool?" Gwen asked them.

"Fun!" Brady and Lita answered as they finally finished eating as Brady and Lita went to bed, as Gwen tucked them in.

"Mommies, I have a question." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What is it sweetie?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"You can ask us anything." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Why was there music playing from your bedroom last night?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney as they blushed extremely hard, as Maybelle looked a bit confused.

"You're red… are you two mad or something?" Maybelle asked them as Gwen was still blushing.

"Well…Courtney, why don't you answer our little girl's question." Gwen said to Courtney who was also blushing very deeply.

"Um... well... Maybelle... me and your mommy was... watching a Michael Jackson movie on our tv hehe…" Courtney explained to Maybelle as Gwen and Courtney looked nervous while she tilted her head a bit in confusion.

"Who is Michael Jackson?" Maybelle asked them, as they gasped.

"What's wrong Mommies?" Maybelle asked them once more.

"You never heard of Michael Jackson?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Nope." Maybelle answered with a nod as well.

"Michael Jackson, is one of the greatest musicians ever." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Ooh! Cool! Tell me more!" Maybelle said to Courtney and Gwen.

"We would love to, but we got to get you to bed, you have school tomorrow." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Aww, please?" Maybelle asked them.

"Tomorrow okay?" Courtney asked her.

"Okay Mommies." Maybelle answered as she left as she went to her room and puts on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic while she began to get ready for bed.

"Whew." Gwen and Courtney sighed in relief.

"That was close." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, we don't want our children to know that... you know." Courtney replied back to her wife.

"Yeah... But I still feel bad about lying to her." Gwen responded back to Courtney.

"We all have to lie to our kids sometimes, just to keep them safe." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, you're right." Gwen said to Courtney as they hugged and kissed as Maybelle turned off the TV, and got ready for bed as she brushed her teeth, puts on her PJs, and crawled into bed.

"I'm ready!" Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney as they came to her room.

"All tucked in?" Courtney asked Maybelle who nodded.

"Good." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Sleep well." Gwen said to Maybelle before she kissed her head.

"Goodnight Mommies." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight, Maybelle." Gwen and Courtney said as Courtney turned off the lights while Gwen closed the door as Maybelle fell asleep like instantly as finally, their kids were sound asleep.

"What should we do now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Get ready for bed." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said back as they took off their normal clothes, as they were still wearing their diapers as they put on their sleep shirts and they were watching the news.

"Well today was a good day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup, today was a good day for our kids. Now remember, tomorrow I'll take Lita and Brady to preschool while you take Maybelle to school, okay?" Courtney responded to Gwen.

"Alrighty then. But remember after school…their all having a doctor's appointment as they are getting their physicals and their shots." Gwen said back at Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed.

"Well, goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney before she kissed her wife.

"Nighty night, Gwenny! I wuv you!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too!" Gwen said back at Courtney as they kissed once more before they fell asleep to end their day.

 **NEXT CHAPTER, GWEN AND COURTNEY TAKE MAYBELLE, BRADY, AND LITA TO THE DOCTOR AFTER SCHOOL.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Doctor's Appointment

Our Family

 **Summary: In this chapter, Gwen and Courtney take Maybelle, Brady, and Lita to the doctor after school. But before they can do that…Gwen and Courtney have some fun with each other.**

 **Disclaimer: Co-written by me and Hellflores, as this fanfic is Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content. This is a Genius Productions! ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 2: Doctor Appointments**

Gwen White and Courtney Lopez were already awake, as they were also dressed in regular clothes as Gwen sported a black shirt, dark blue denim jeans, and they also had on fresh and clean diapers on as Maybelle, Brady, and Lita were sound asleep.

"Remember after school we're taking them to the doctors to get their physicals and to get them their shots." Gwen told Courtney.

"I remember Gwenny...relax." Courtney said as she kissed Gwen on the cheek.

"Well Good, I'll go wake them up." Gwen said before went to Maybelle's room.

"Maybelle wake up... it's time for school." Gwen said to Maybelle who yawned.

"Good Morning, Mommy." Maybelle said as she hugged mommy.

"Morning sweetie, get dressed and brush your teeth." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay, Mommy." Maybelle said as she got up, she was wearing her Rainbow Dash Pajama's as she began brushing her teeth while Gwen went to Brady and Lita's rooms as she carried Brady and Lita off their bed as they yawned.

"Good morning, Mommy." Brady and Lita said to Gwen.

"Morning kids. Ready for Preschool?" Gwen said to them, and asked them if they were ready for Preschool as they nodded.

"Good!" Gwen said as she helped them get dressed in regular clothes while Courtney finished preparing breakfast.

"Okay then, looks good." Courtney said as Maybelle came down the stairs all dressed and ready.

"Morning, Maybelle." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Good morning, mother." Maybelle said back to her Mother as she and Courtney hugged.

"What's cooking?" Maybelle asked Courtney.

"Something that has deliciousness all over…I am making Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes." Courtney said to Maybelle as she explained the breakfast that they were about to have.

"YAY! Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes!" Maybelle cheered and said as she hugged Courtney.

"Thank you, Mommy." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"You're welcome sweetie." Courtney said as she kissed Maybelle's forehead as she kept cooking until she was finished.

"Breakfast is ready!" Courtney said as Gwen, Brady, and Lita arrived as she and Gwen handed out the breakfast to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita in plates before Gwen and Courtney grabbed themselves a plate of Eggs, Bacon, and Pancakes as they ate for a good 25 minutes as they drank either Milk, Apple Juice, or Orange Juice.

"Mmm...yummy!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said.

"I agree!" Gwen said before she kissed Courtney on the cheek.

"You make the best breakfast ever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh! Just stop already!" Courtney said while she was starting to deeply blush.

"But it's true, hehehe." Courtney said and laughed as she, Gwen, and the rest of the family shared a laugh as they all finished off their breakfast.

"Okay then, time to head to school, kids." Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay, mommy." They said to Courtney and Gwen as they brushed their teeth and finished getting ready as Gwen was taking Brady and Lita, while Courtney was taking Maybelle.

"Say bye to mother, kids." Gwen said to Brady and Lita.

"Bye-bye, mommy." Brady and Lita said to Courtney.

"Bye sweeties." Courtney said to Brady and Lita.

"Bye, mommy." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Bye, Maybelle." Gwen said to Maybelle as Gwen drove her car and took Lita and Brady to Preschool in her 2012 Midnight Blue Toyota Camry while Courtney drove her 2009 Dark Brown Lamborghini Gallardo and took Maybelle to Kindergarten, as they were now driving home as they are currently thinking about each other in a very horny way.

"Maybe I should send Courtney a little sexy video..." Gwen said to herself as she soon made a turn and stopped at a completely empty parking lot as she rolled up the black windows and turned on the lights as there were no cars passing by at all.

"Hehehehe..." Gwen chuckled like a villain before she took off her pants, showing off her diaper, then she grabbed her iPhone X went to the camera part of the phone and started to record.

"Hey there, Queen. I just wanted to send you this hawt video... of me rubbing my diapey hawd." Gwen said to the camera as she began rubbing her diapered area slowly as she also started to talk very dirty, and very sexy.

"Mmmmmm! I wuv it when we have diapey sex, Queen Courtney. I wuv how you lick, finger, rub, scissor and even fuck my wet hawt diapey hawd like you are the queen of all Diapey babies... because you are!" Gwen moaned and said before long, she started to finger her diapered area while she groped and grabbed her 35C Boobs through her shirt.

"Ohhhhh! You're the hawtest, sexiest diapey girl ever! I want to fucking kiss, lick, rub and fuck you so hawd!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she was going at a harder rate causing her car to shake.

"OHHHHH! COURTNEY!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she kept at it until it was time for her to climax.

"OHHHHH! BABY GWENNY GONNA CUMSIES! GONNA EXPLODE SUPER HAWD!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she went super hard until she started to explode.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gwen screamed and moaned as she exploded all over her diaper, and all over her car floor as she panted in pleasure as she licked her finger slowly and sexually tasting her own Cumsies.

"Mmmmm!" Gwen swallowed it.

"I hope you wuv that, bye-bye Courtney. See you later." Gwen said as she blew a kiss, and stopped the recording as she sent the video to Courtney.

"Ahhh…" Gwen sighed as she started to pee in her diaper.

"Mmmmmmmm…that's nice!" Gwen said to herself as she took off her wet diaper, wiped herself, then dried herself before she grabbed a dry, fresh, and clean diaper and got it on as she puts her pants back on as she began to drive back home while Courtney who was across town stopped at the park, seeing that it was completely empty.

"Perfect!" Courtney said to herself as she set herself up for a quick walk but she was distracted by her phone going off as a message appeared from Gwen.

"Huh? What would this be?" Courtney asked herself as she saw Gwen's sexy video, then she blushed after watching the video.

"Oh... my... God!" Courtney said as she grabbed her iPhone X and she started to record.

"Hello there, sexy baby! It's me, your queen. I got your message and it was hawt like the sun! So... here's my reply!" Courtney said as she took off her pants as she started to rub her diapered pussy hard as she groped her 36DD Boobs but she took off her shirt revealing a light pink lacy bra covering up her chest as she groped her chest harder.

"Mmmmmm! You wuv this? I hope you do!" Courtney moaned, asked, and said as she grabbed her pacifier and began to suck on it while she also grabbed a dildo from her purse as she began to use it softly while she was sucking and drooling on her pacifier as well.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney moaned and muffled as she spits her paci out of her mouth.

"Goo Gaa Gii! Baby Courtney wuv having her diapey fucked by her sexy Gothic diapey queen, Gwenny!" Courtney said to the camera as she used the dildo harder.

"Ohhhhhh! I wuv how you lick, suck, finger and fuck my pussy too! We both wuv having hawd, hawt diapey sex! Why don't we do it today!" Courtney moaned and shouted with such pleasure and delight as she went harder with the dildo as she was getting close.

"OHHHHHH! The Queen of Diapey babies is gonna cumsies hawd!" Courtney moaned and shouted as it was time.

"OHHHH! HERE IT COMES! AHHHHHHH...!" Courtney shouted and moaned as she exploded all over her diaper, and her dildo as Courtney panted softly as she tossed her dildo away.

"I wuv you so much Gwendolyn Abigail White." Courtney shook her diapered ass slowly as she spanked it in front of the camera before she turned around and started to pee hard in her diaper as she had the most blissful, sexy, erotic, and euphoric smile ever.

"Ohhhhh! Baby made a very big and sexy mess, bye-bye, Gwenny! See you at home." Courtney said as she blew a kiss, turned off the camera and sent her message to Gwen.

"That was nice..." Courtney said as she changed her diaper, got her clothes back on and went back home.

 **Meanwhile…back at home.**

Gwen was home…watching TV in the living room but she was starting to get a bit anxious.

"When will she reply to my-" Gwen said as she got a message from Courtney.

"Oh!" Gwen soon watched Courtney's very sexy video.

"OMG... NOW I WANT TO FUCK THAT DIAPEY ASS HAWD!" Gwen said to herself as Courtney arrived just a few minutes later.

"Hiya, Gwenny! I'm home!" Courtney said to Gwen who quickly pulled her close, closed the door, as she started kissing Courtney hard.

"Mmmmm! I see you got my video." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I loved your video very much. Courtney, I thought about it...and normally we don't do it today because our kids are at school, but let's do it today because I'm so horny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said in agreement.

"What did you think of me peeing in my diapey to end the video?" Courtney asked Gwen as she kissed Gwen back.

"It was super sexy... I even wuv how you spanked your hawt diapey ass." Gwen said as she groped her ass tightly.

"Mmmmm! I want to give that diapey a hawd fucky pleasure." Gwen said to Courtney as she blushed like a ripe tomato.

"Why don't we do it then... we go crazy!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Deal!" Gwen said to Courtney as they shook hands before they started with a very sexy makeout session as both Gwen and Courtney kiss hard, and tongue wrestle harder as they also rub each other's asses as they take off each other's pants revealing their diapers.

"You always wear the sexiest diapey ever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, you too." Courtney said in response.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kept making out as they soon started rubbing each other's diapered areas hard with their hands.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! I wuv you so fucking much!" They moaned and said to each other as they started to tongue wrestle again as they rubbed each other harder.

"Mmmmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they were deep into it.

"Mmmmmm...! You are so hawt!" They moaned as they kept at it as they were deep into it until they decided to do something that they have never done before.

"I want to spank your Diapey ass." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies... but the queen goes first." Courtney said to Gwen in response.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney as she laid on Courtney's lap as she started to spank her diapered ass softly.

"Oh! Spank me hawder, I've been very naughty." Gwen shouted and said to Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said as she started to spank her harder while she rubbed her diapered area hard.

"Mmmmmm! Soft and sexy ass!" Courtney said as she spanked her harder and harder.

"Oh yes! Hawder!" Gwen shouted at Courtney to keep going.

"You know, get on all fours Gwenny…so I can spank you better while I rub my pussy, and you can rub your pussy also." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as she got on all fours and shook her diapered ass in front of Courtney as she resumed spanking Gwen's diapered ass.

"Oh yeah! Make my diapey ass red!" Gwen shouted while she kept rubbing her own diapered pussy while Courtney kept rubbing her own diapered pussy as well and spanking her wife's ass also.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen moaned softly.

"OH, I WILL!" Courtney shouted as she spanked her harder as they were getting closer to explode until she stopped spanking Gwen's diapered ass, and Courtney shook and softly spanked her own diapered ass right in front of Gwen as Courtney was being seductive as hell.

"Come on Gwenny...you know you want to spank my diapey ass." Courtney said to Gwen.

"YES, I DO!" Gwen shouted as she started spanking Courtney's diapered ass hard like a bull.

"OH! IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE?!" Courtney scoffed and asked Gwen in a pretend offensive tone knowing that she wants more.

"SPANK THE QUEEN HAWDER, I'VE BEEN A VERY BAD NAUGHTY SEXY BABY!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes, you have!" Gwen said as she kept spanking her as they kept rubbing each other's diapered pussies.

"Mmmmm! I wuv your ass... I just want to fuck it so hawd until you cumsies like a volcano!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"OH! I'll let you-MMMM! Have the chance after-Ahh! This! Mmmmm!" Courtney shouted, moaned, groaned, and screamed as every spank was harder than the last one but it was sexier than the last one also as they kept going and going until it was time.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they climaxed hard while Gwen kept spanking Courtney until they stopped as they also panted hard, then they kissed as well.

"We should changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said in agreement as they grabbed fresh diapers out of their closet as they went to their bedroom as they begin talking to each other, while they were changing each other's diapers as Gwen was changing Courtney first.

"I wuv spanking your ass... that was something new." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too...I kinda liked it." Courtney said in agreement as Gwen finished changing Courtney's diaper, as Courtney began changing Gwen's diaper next.

"I liked it more..." Gwen said as she and Courtney shared a chuckle.

"Courtney, I'm glad we decided to do this." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said as well before they shared a kiss, as Courtney took off Gwen's wet diaper, and powdered her before she got a fresh and clean diaper on Gwen.

"There you go Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed again.

"That's better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yep… now then." Gwen said in agreement as she grabbed a big strap-on dildo.

"Let's continue." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Ooooh! Okies!" Courtney said as they returned to the living room as Gwen grabbed Courtney's head softly and forced her to suck Gwen's baba.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled softly.

"Yeah! Suck it good! I want it ready so I can fuck your hawt diapey ass!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Mmmm! Okies!" Courtney muffled, moaned, pulled out of Gwen's baba as she responded before she resumed sucking and drooling on it hard.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as she was deepthroating and deepdrooling her baba, as she was also rubbing her diapered area softly.

"Mmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as Gwen soon started to fuck her face hard.

"MMMMMM!" Courtney muffled and moaned hard.

"YEAH! Suck my baba, hawd! Queen Courtney! Your hawt sexy Gothic diapey queen wants to give her hawt wifey some hawd fuckys!" Gwen shouted and said to Courtney.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney moaned, meaning she said 'Okies' as she sucked Gwen harder and harder.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as Courtney kept on sucking Gwen's baba as both of them were turned on until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!" Gwen shouted as she climaxed all over Courtney's face and mouth.

"MMMMM! FUCK YEAH!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she kept climaxing all over her face and mouth until she stopped.

"Mmmmmm!" Courtney moaned, as she swallowed Gwen's Cumsies and she stopped her rubbing, preventing a premature cumsies.

"Let's continue in the bedroom." Gwen said as she carried Courtney bridal style and enter their bedroom

Gwen started pounding Courtney's ass doggy style while Courtney resumed her diapey rubbing)

"OH YEAH! GWENNY! FUCK ME HAWDER!" Courtney shouted as Gwen spanked her ass.

"Okies then." Gwen said as she started to fuck her harder.

"After I fuck you! Why don't you fuck me really hawd?" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny!" Courtney said back as Gwen kept fucking Courtney hard.

"OHHHHH! I WUV YOU SO MUCH, COURTNEY LOPEZ!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney.

"I WUV YOU TOO, GWEN WHITE!" Courtney shouted back at Gwen who pounded her harder and harder until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES AGAIN!" Gwen shouted out.

"ME TOO! CUMSIES INSIDE MY DIAPEY ASS!" Courtney shouted as Gwen went harder and harder until…now.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…!" Both of them moaned and screamed as they exploded, with Gwen climaxing inside of Courtney's diapered ass, while Courtney climaxed inside of her diaper as the two panted and shared a kiss before Gwen handed the strap-on dildo over to Courtney.

"Here ya go Queeny...fuck your wife hawd." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I will, just let me get my crown first." Courtney said as she went to their room as Courtney grabbed her crown from "Princess Pride" as she put it on her head and came back.

"How do I look Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmm... same as always... HAWT AND SEXY... but also, beautiful your highness." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Thankies... now suck the Queen's baba." Courtney said with a domineering voice in her tone as Gwen nodded and she started to suck on Courtney's baba hard.

"Mmmmmm! Good Gwenny." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Mmmmmm!" Gwen moaned and muffled as she sucked her baba harder and deepdrooled it as well as she started rubbing diapered area as well.

"Mmmmmm…!" Gwen moaned and muffled in pleasure.

"Mmmm!" Courtney moaned in delightful, pleasure and happiness as she starts to speak.

"You are so good at sucking my baba, Gwenny! I'm just glad you and I are still together." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmm!" Gwen moaned briefly as she stopped, but she started stroking her baba.

"Me too…I wuv having diapey sex with you, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too... but who said you should stop?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Sorry." Gwen apologized.

"It's okay." Courtney responded back as she then started to fuck Gwen's face.

"Goo Gaa Gii, Queen Courtney wuv fucking her hawt sexy diapey wife's sexy, hawt mouth. She also wuv how Gwenny feel when I fuck her diapey ass and pussy hawd!" Courtney shouted with such pleasure and delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Courtney moaned in delight as she was close as Gwen kept rubbing her diapered area as she kept deepthroating and deepdrooling Courtney's baba until it was time as Gwen pulled out so she can speak.

"CUMSIES TIME!" Gwen and Courtney shouted as they were about to climax as Courtney exploded all over Gwen's face and mouth, as Gwen climaxed hard in her diaper.

"MMMMMM! Cweamy." Gwen moaned and said after she swallowed Courtney's cumsies.

Yeah... now then... where do you want Queen Courtney to fuck you? Ass or pussy?" Courtney asked Gwen who pulled her close.

"Fuck my diapey ass... and do it hawd!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney replied back to Gwen.

"After you fuck my ass, you should fuck my diapey pussy...please?" Gwen asked and requested Courtney to do so.

"Sure, but I'm fucking your ass first!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yay!" Gwen said as Courtney began fucking her diapered ass hard.

"OH YES!" Courtney shouted before she spanked Gwen's diapered ass.

"Like that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"No!" Gwen answered as Courtney gasped in shock and surprise.

"I WUV IT SO VERY MUCH! POUND MY DIAPEY HAWDER! I WUV IT WHEN YOU FUCK ME HAWD!" Gwen shouted at Courtney making her sigh in relief.

"Okies... TAKE MY HAWD FUCKYS!" Courtney said and shouted at Gwen before she resumed fucking Gwen's diapered ass, but she was doing it like crazy hard now.

"OH YES!" Courtney shouted.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! YES YES YES! FUCK ME HAWDER!" Gwen moaned and shouted at Courtney with complete and pure pleasure as Courtney kept at it as she went even harder than before.

"OHHHHH! I WUV YOU! YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF ALL DIAPEY BABIES! NOBODY TOPS YOU, MY SEXY QUEEN BABY!" Gwen moaned and shouted as she gave Courtney complete dominance.

"GOOD! Nobody is better than the Queen... except her sexy wifey...Gwenny!" Courtney said as Gwen blushed deeply.

"AWWWWW! I WUV YOU SO MUCH COURTNEY ISABELLA LOPEZ!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"I WUV YOU TOO, GWEN ABIGAIL WHITE!" Courtney shouted as she pulled Gwen close as they started to tongue kiss as Courtney was getting closer to climaxing.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned as they kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"DO IT! Cumsies inside me while I cumsies hawd in my big girl diapey!" Gwen shouted at Courtney as they kept at it until it was time again.

"OHHHHHHHHHH...!" Both of them moaned as they climaxed hard as they shared a deep and passionate kiss.

"Let's take a sexy bubble bath." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! Okies!" Courtney said as they got up, they changed each other's diapers, they went to the bathroom, Courtney started the bubble bath as they removed their tops, taking off their bras exposing their breasts, leaving their fresh and clean diapers on.

"Mmmm! Come on." Courtney moaned softly and said to Gwen.

"Excited, aren't we?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen as they entered the bath, but didn't stop their sexy time as they kissed as they resumed having diaper sex.

"MMMMM! I wuv how hawd you were." Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Same here... but we shouldn't stop yet." Courtney said to Gwen as they soon started to tongue wrestle once more as they began rubbing each other's diapered areas with their hands and fingers.

"Mmmmm! Your fingers are so good." Courtney moaned and said to Gwen.

"Thankies and so are yours." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies again." Courtney said back at Gwen as they kept mutually pleasuring each other's diapered pussies as they wanted this to last a while.

"Don't go too fast... I want this to last until we cumsies super hawd." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You read my mind, Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen as they resumed kissing, as they also kept masturbating but kept it slow yet pleasant enough to last a while.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned as they kept it up until they stopped kissing, and pleasuring each other as they decided to talk for a second.

"Courtney, I know this sounds really dumb... but what would our life be if we never made up?" Gwen asked Courtney who then looked surprised.

"I don't want to think about that... remember what happened? I nearly...killed myself." Courtney said as she slowly shed a tear but Gwen stopped her from crying as she grabbed a towel and wiped it off her face.

"Courtney... I am so sorry that I even asked that... I didn't want to bring that up again. I'm so very sorry sweetie." Gwen apologized to Courtney.

"No, it's okay... just please don't mention it to me again…" Courtney asked Gwen who kissed her cheek.

"Promise… now, why don't we finish off... by having a sexy scissor fun." Gwen said to Courtney who then smiled.

"Yes, Please." Courtney answered Gwen.

"But first...can we finish masturbating together?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney answered Gwen as they resumed their hot rubbing while they also resumed kissing as well.

"Mmmmmmm!" Both of them moaned during their kiss.

"I wuv you...I wuv you so much…I never want to change anything from our life." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too! I don't want to change a thing either!" Courtney said as they kissed harder and rubbed even harder.

"MMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned as they kept at it, masturbating hard, as they finished kissing because they were on the brink of climaxing again.

"Baby gonna cumsies hawd!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney shouted also as they moaned harder, and louder as they masturbated even harder as they soon start to explode hard.

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed as they exploded and climaxed hard as they stopped and kissed each other.

"Mmmmm... I wuv you so much." Courtney and Gwen said to each other as they kissed once more.

"Now it's time for some hawd scissoring." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as they started to scissors each other hard.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" They both moaned as they also grinded and scissors each other's areas hard while they groped their chest hard.

"Mmmmmm! You're so soft, thankies!" They said to each other soon started grinding their boobies together.

"Your boobies are super soft, I want to suck on them." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too!" Courtney said to Gwen as they started to suck on each other's breasts while they kept scissoring each other hard.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned as they were licking and sucking each other's breasts hard.

"I wuv your boobies, thankies!" Gwen and Courtney said to each other as they went harder and harder until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both of them screamed and moaned as they climaxed and exploded hard in the bathtub and all over their diapers and their diapered pussies as they kissed hard once again.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMM!" Both of them moaned during their really hard kiss as they were wet from having diaper sex, and from having a sexy bubble bath as they pulled from their kiss as they panted.

"I wuv you so very much." Gwen and Courtney said as they kissed again as they cleaned up in the bath, took off the wet diapers and threw them into the trash, then cleaned up again, they dried up, and they put on fresh and clean diapers as they also put on dry, fresh, and clean shirts.

"That was hawt, romantic, and fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agwee." Gwen said as they kissed once again.

"I'm hungwy." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too." Gwen said to Courtney.

"How about Fruit Salad for lunch?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sounds good to me." Gwen answered Courtney as they went into the kitchen and started making it.

"You know we still have to take the kids to their appointment, right?" Gwen reminded Courtney.

"I didn't forget... don't worry... I wonder how Maybelle is doing on her 2nd day." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too!" Gwen said as They finished making the Fruit Salad as they started eating the fruit salad…meanwhile at school, Maybelle was having a great 2nd day of school as Maybelle and Crystal were talking about their parents.

"My mommy and your mommy were like sisters when they first met." Crystal said to Maybelle.

"Cool! What about my mother, the Amber brown haired one?" Maybelle asked Crystal.

"Well... they weren't friends but they bonded even more years later." Crystal answered Maybelle.

"Cool!" Maybelle said back.

"Will she ever tell you how they bonded?" Maybelle asked Crystal.

"My Mommy will tell me as soon as I'm older." Crystal answered Maybelle.

"Ohhh, okay." Maybelle said as we go back to Gwen and Courtney who were still eating their Fruit Salad lunch on the couch in their diapers.

"We make the best fruit salad ever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said in agreement as they turned the tv on and noticed they were showing an old episode of Total Drama Island.

"Oooh! Gwenny look!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Wow! They still show the episodes, cool." Gwen said to Courtney as they started watching.

"I regret throwing that oatmeal at you...I just want to say I'm sorry." Courtney apologized to Gwen for what happened during "Dodgebrawl" when Courtney accidentally threw oatmeal at Gwen.

"Well, I'm sorry for throwing a dodgeball at you in response." Gwen apologized for throwing a dodgeball in response.

"Thankies." They said to each other as they hugged.

"Let's see what episodes they have." Gwen said as they soon watched a few episodes from season 1, 2, and 3 and they even saw Grand Chef Auto.

"Wow! Never knew Scott was such a jerk." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It was a long time ago, Marley changed him plus, Mike and Zoey were close to kissing." Gwen said to Courtney in response.

"But Chris stopped them, like he did with You and Trent." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"Good point, but he's changed also for the better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Can I tell you something?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen

"You asked me earlier…what our lives would be if we never made up…if we never made up, our lives would be different…it would have fucking sucked to be without you, that's how much I missed you before I came to All-Stars, and then we made amends, then everything was ruined again, and then we made amends when I almost killed myself, then during a season of Total Drama that changed our lives forever…we started dating suddenly out of nowhere at Disney World and the rest was history. So, if none of that happened I wouldn't be here with the love of my life, being happy…loving you, our kids, wearing our diapers and more." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"Wow, I agree on every level, I wouldn't be here also…I probably would have ended up getting back together with Trent but in all honesty, I swear to God when I say this…that this is the best relationship I have ever been in my life." Gwen said to Courtney as they deeply kissed again.

"I wuv you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I wuv you too." Gwen said as they finished their fruit salad as they looked at the clock.

"It's time, let's go!" Courtney said to Gwen as they got redressed and got into their 2017 Honda Element and picked up Maybelle from Kindergarten.

"Hi Maybelle!" Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Hi Mommies!" Maybelle said as she hugged them both before Gwen and Courtney went to the preschool to pick up Brady, and Lita.

"Hey Lita, hey Brady!" Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Hello Mommies." Brady and Lita said as they sat next to Maybelle.

"Hi, Maybelle!" They said to her.

"Hi Lita, Hi Brady." Maybelle said back to them.

"Hi!" They said to her as the trio hugged.

"Awww! So sweet!" Courtney said to them as she began driving with Gwen next to her in the passenger's seat, while the kids were in the back.

"So, kids how did school go today?" Courtney and Gwen asked their kids.

"Awesome!" Their kids answered Courtney and Gwen.

"Crystal was telling me that you and her mommy were like sisters when you met her." Maybelle said as she was talking to Gwen.

"That's true... she even helped me with some problems I had." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Awesome!" Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Brady and I played with the kids." Lita said to Courtney.

"I bet that was nice, Lita." Courtney responded back to Lita.

"Mommies? Where are we going?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"To the doctor." Gwen and Courtney answered Maybelle before Courtney explained.

"For your physical, and you three have to get shots." Courtney explained to Maybelle as Brady and Lita heard the word 'shots' as the kids as their eyes got big then.

"Shots?!" They asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt at all." Gwen said to their children.

"It's just a tiny pinch that's all." Courtney said to them as well.

"But it might hurt a lot." Maybelle said as she and her siblings looked even more worried than before.

"We'll be with you all the way! We promise, okay?" Gwen said and asked their kids who nodded as they arrived at the doctor's.

"We're here." Gwen said to Courtney, and the kids as everyone got out of the car, and headed into the building as they waited for their turn as Courtney signed them in.

"The doctor will see you now." A 23 year old female nurse named Mindy said as Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita arrived and got started with the appointment as Mindy gave Gwen and Courtney's kids their measurements and temperatures before they went into one of the rooms.

"The doctor will be waiting for you in just a few minutes." Mindy said to Gwen, Courtney, and their kids.

"Okay, thank you ma'am." Gwen said as Mindy left.

"Mommy… can we hold your hands when we get our shots?" Maybelle asked Gwen.

"Sure sweetie." Gwen said as she hugged and kissed Maybelle on her head.

"Is the doctor scary?" Lita asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Is he?" Brady asked as well.

"No, we don't even know who our doctor is." Courtney answered Lita and Brady.

"It can be a boy doctor, or it can be a girl doctor." Gwen said to them as well.

"Kids, no matter who our doctor is…I'm sure that our doctor will be very nice, very professional, and very…very…polite." Courtney said as she started to drink her water bottle as the Doctor arrived as it was Doctor Blaineley, aka Blaineley Andrew Stacy O'Halloran Joseph who was married to Devon Joseph aka DJ.

"Hello there, I am-" Blaineley said as she looked surprised.

"Gwen, Courtney?!" Blaineley said in surprise, and shock as Courtney spat put her water in shock as Maybelle, Brady, and Lita started to laugh a bit as they calmed down after 8 seconds of laughter as Blaineley chuckled a bit.

"Blaineley?!" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"You three know each other?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"She is one of our old friends." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Yup…" Courtney said also as the threesome didn't want to say one damn word about their AB/DL Lifestyle to their children.

"Anyway, you are our kids doctor." Courtney said to Blaineley.

"That's right, before I now Doctor Blaineley Joseph…child pediatrician." Blaineley said as she finished her introduction.

"Hi." The kids said to Blaineley.

"So, you three have received your physicals from my nurse Mindy…and you three came back healthy, anyway…you three have flu shots so who is first?" Blaineley said to the kids and asked them as they pointed at one another not wanting to be first as Blaineley chuckled and laughed a bit.

"You three are cute." Blaineley said to the kids.

"Thank you and to be honest...I'm first." Maybelle answered Blaineley.

"Okay young lady." Blaineley said as she began inspecting Maybelle first, before then she is about to give Maybelle her flu shot as Gwen held Maybelle's hand.

"Don't worry sweetie...it'll be all over in just a second." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"I care about my patients like they were my own family." Blaineley said to Gwen and Maybelle.

"Are you ready?" Blaineley asked Maybelle.

"I guess." Maybelle answered right back.

"It'll be over, right before you know it." Blaineley said to Maybelle.

"We'll count to three." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay then

"1…2…3!" Gwen and Maybelle counted as Blaineley placed the needle into her arm giving her the shot that protects her against the flu.

"Ow!" Maybelle shouted as she held in her tears as Gwen held her hand gently.

"You okay?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Yes Mommy." Maybelle answered Gwen.

"All done." Blaineley said to Gwen and Maybelle.

"Really? It's over? That quick?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Blaineley.

"Yes sweetie, it really is over." Gwen answered Maybelle as Blaineley placed a "My Little Pony" band-aid on her arm.

"There ya go sweetheart…and here is a present." Blaineley said to Maybelle as she gave out a Lollipop.

"Wow! A lollipop! Thank you Doctor Blaineley!" Maybelle said as she and Blaineley shared a quick hug as she got off of the bench and sat on Gwen's lap.

"Who is next?" Blaineley asked Gwen and Courtney.

"It'll be Brady and Lita that are next." Courtney answered her.

"Okay then." Blaineley said to Courtney.

"Me first, please?" Brady asked Blaineley.

"Alright then." Blaineley said to Brady as he got onto the bench as Blaineley checked Brady out.

"So, Brady…I heard that you and Lita just started preschool." Blaineley said to Brady.

"Yes ma'am." Brady responded back politely.

"Good, how is it going so far?" Blaineley asked him.

"It's alright, I hate Green Jelly though." Brady said as Blaineley chuckled a bit.

"Like mother, like son I guess." Blaineley said to Brady.

"Why?" Brady asked her.

"Because your mother doesn't like Green Jelly." Blaineley answered Brady.

"Why?" Brady asked.

"I'll tell you about it another day." Courtney said to Brady.

"Yes, Mother." Brady said to Courtney as Blaineley finally finished getting Brady ready for his shot.

"Ready." Blaineley said to Brady and Courtney as she came towards him.

"Don't worry, Mommy's here." Courtney said to Brady as she kissed his cheek.

"Okay then…" Brady said to Courtney.

"1…2…3!" Courtney and Brady said as Blaineley placed the shot into his arm that gives him a chance to fight the flu.

"Owie!" Brady shouted as he held back his tears as Courtney held him gently.

"It's okay sweetie." Courtney said softly.

"All done, Brady." Blaineley said to him.

"All done Mommy?" Brady asked Courtney.

"Yes, Brady." Courtney answered Brady as they hugged.

"Yay!" Brady cheered as Blaineley gave him a band-aid and placed it over his arm.

"Lita you are last." Blaineley said.

"Okay…" Lita said as Brady got off the bench while Gwen carried Lita off her lap and onto the bench while Courtney carried Brady off the bench and placed him back on her lap.

"Since Brady is too young to have Candy, I have an alternative…" Blaineley said as she gave him a small Teddy Bear.

"Ta-Da!" Blaineley said to Brady.

"Wow! A Teddy Bear!" Brady said as he hugged it.

"Thanks Doctor!" Brady said to Blaineley.

"You're welcome." Blaineley said back before she checked her out, and got the shot ready.

"So…young lady, why is you're name 'Lita'? I am curious." Blaineley asked Lita, and explained her question.

"I don't know." Lita answered Blaineley.

"Gwen and I named her after former female wrestler Amy Dumas who was known as Lita." Courtney explained Blaineley.

"Cool." Blaineley said as she was ready.

"Ready young lady?" Blaineley asked Lita.

"Yes. I'm brave." Lita answered Blaineley and said to her also.

"Wow, you have a lot of courage for a 3-year-old." Blaineley said to her.

"I'm brave…but can you hold me Mommy?" Lita asked Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen answered Lita as she held her.

"It'll be over in a second." Gwen told her.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Lita.

"Yes Mommy." Lita answered her.

"1...2...3!" Gwen and Lita counted as Blaineley placed the shot inside her arm.

"Owie!" Lita said as she shed a tear a bit.

"We're done." Blaineley said to Lita.

"Thank goodness!" Lita responded as she was in relief as she was given a band-aid and a stuffed animal just like Brady.

"Wow, a stuffed kitty!" Lita said as she was surprised.

"Wow! Maybelle got a lollipop, while Brady and Lita got stuffed animals." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I never got that when I was a little girl in the doctor." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I'll have you're results in a bit." Blaineley said as she left the room to get the results as Brady and Lita fell asleep on Gwen and Courtney's laps.

"Mommies." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yes Pumpkin?" Gwen and Courtney asked her.

"How in the world do you know our Doctor?" Maybelle asked them.

"She was an old friend but when we met her, she wasn't so nice." Gwen answered Maybelle before Courtney began to speak.

"But she had a change of heart many years later." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Ahhhh, okay Mommies." Maybelle said to them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney said to her as Blaineley came back with the results.

"I am back with your results." Blaineley said as Gwen and Courtney woke up Brady and Lita.

"And?" Gwen and Courtney asked Blaineley.

"Your kids are healthy as ever." Blaineley answered them.

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

"Oh, thank goodness." Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"You need to make sure that your kids stay healthy, and don't get sick." Blaineley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We make sure of that." Gwen said to Blaineley.

"Yup." Courtney said in agreement.

"I gotta talk to your mothers about something really quick." Blaineley said to the kids.

"Okay." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said as they started to head back.

"Kids, forgot to say something to Dr. Blaineley." Gwen said to their kids.

"Thank you, Doctor!" They said to her as they returned to the waiting room while Blaineley, Gwen, and Courtney began to converse for a bit.

"I wasn't lying about your kids being healthy but you should make sure they don't get sick

"We always make sure of that." Gwen said to Blaineley.

"Yup, so how's DJ and your child." Courtney said and asked Blaineley.

"They're doing good right now." Blaineley answered Courtney.

"Great, anyway we get our kids, home." Gwen responded back and told Blaineley.

"I hope we can get together soon and just hang out." Courtney said to Blaineley as well.

"Sounds like fun!" Blaineley said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodbye." Blaineley, Courtney, and Gwen said to each other as Courtney and Gwen left the doctor's office and began to take their kids home.

"So, what did you think of the doctor, kids?" Gwen and Courtney asked their kids.

"She's super nice." Lita and Brady answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Can she be our doctor again?" Maybelle asked them also.

"Sure." Courtney answered her as they went home.

"We're home!" Courtney and Gwen said as everyone got in the house and began relaxing as Brady and Lita began taking a nap in their room.

"Mommies…can I ask you two something?" Maybelle asked them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"Well…how are babies made?" Maybelle asked them as they were surprised like Twilight Sparkle was when she found out that Pinkie Pie knew that Twilight was afraid of quesadillas.

"Well…" Gwen and Courtney said at the same time before they started to answer.

"Gosh, um…we will explain that later if that's okay sweetie?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Okay Mommy." Maybelle answered Gwen.

"Why don't you go and play on the playground." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay Mother." Maybelle said before she went to the backyard, and began to play on the playground.

"Whew…that was close." Gwen and Courtney sighed in relief and said as they kissed.

"How are we supposed to tell our oldest child about sex?" Courtney asked Gwen as she started to panic a bit.

"Well, to be honest I don't know. How in the hell did she even ask about sex?" Gwen answered and asked Courtney as well.

"It's okay Gwenny…we'll figure out a way to tell her." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's good because I don't want to be inappropriate with our little girl especially after I scared the living daylights out of her just a few days ago." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Don't worry, we can talk about it in a manner that will make sense." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Great. I'm sorry I was just surprised that she asked where babies come from." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I think the best thing to do for now until she's old enough to know about sex is to tell her the short version, and we can tell her tonight as a bedtime story." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds great." Gwen responded back as they hugged and they began watching TV for a bit before Maybelle got back inside.

"I'm back, can I watch TV before dinner Mommies?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure sweetie." Gwen and Courtney answered Maybelle as she went to her room watched TV, two hours later…Gwen and Courtney began making dinner as it was Chicken and Rice, then it was done.

"Dinner's ready kids!" Courtney said grabbing their kid's attention.

"It's Chicken and Rice!" Gwen said as well.

"Yummy!" The kids said as they went into the dining room as Gwen, Courtney, and the kids grabbed plates, and their dinner and then they started to eat their dinner.

"So good." Maybelle, Lita and Brady said to Gwen, and Courtney.

"Thank your Mother for being part Hispanic." Gwen said to the kids as she was referring to Courtney aka her wife and the kids other mother.

"Thank you, Mommy." The kids said to Courtney.

"Aww, you're welcome!" Courtney said to the kids as they kept eating until they were full and they were finished as the kids finished to the bathroom, brushed their teeth, and everyone kept watching TV until it was time for them to get ready for bed.

"Get ready for bed kids." Gwen said to the kids.

"Yes Mommies." The kids said as they got ready for bed as they even got dressed in their pajamas as Maybelle went to her room while Courtney carried and took Brady and Lita into bed while Maybelle got into bed as Gwen and Courtney went to her bedroom.

"Maybelle…your mother and I are going to briefly explain how babies are made." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"How babies are made, well…it really is an amazing thing." Gwen said before Courtney was next.

"Well Maybelle, a seed from the daddy, and an egg from the Mommy join together in the mommy's tummy." Courtney said to Maybelle before Courtney and Gwen began to speak at the same time.

"That's where the baby grows, in a special place called the womb." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Do you mean an egg like the ones in the refrigerator?" Maybelle asked them as they nodded.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"Cool!" Maybelle said to them.

"Then the egg and the seed mix in the mommy's tummy, and it grows for 9 months and it gets everything that the mommy eats and drinks the baby is born and it will be born when whether he or she needs more food than he or she can get from Mommy's tummy, and when the baby is too big to fit inside of the Mommy's belly as well, and then the Daddy takes the Mommy to the hospital where the doctors can help the baby be born, then the daddy, the mommy, and the baby will come home after a few days." Courtney said to Maybelle before Gwen was next.

"I remember you telling me about this when you two were pregnant with Brady and Lita, but how is it possible that the two of you were going to have babies at the same time?" Maybelle asked them.

"Good question…but unfortunately we can't answer that." Gwen and Courtney responded back.

"Why not?" Maybelle asked.

"Because, it's getting late and it'll wait for another time." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Okay mommy." Maybelle said to them.

"Goodnight Maybelle." Gwen and Courtney said to them as they kissed her head.

"Goodnight Mommies." Maybelle said as she started to fall asleep as Gwen and Courtney left her room and went to their bedroom as they took off their normal clothes and they put on their sleepwear which included their sleep shirts, and their diapers as they also climbed into bed and got under the covers as they put something on TV for a few minutes before they turned it off and began talking about their day as Gwen and Courtney used their diapers.

"We should changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agwee." Courtney said back to Gwen as they changed each other's diapers before they officially started talking about their day.

"Today was a good day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"AGREE SO VERY MUCH!" Courtney said before she kissed Gwen passionately.

"I wuv it when we had diapey sex for a few hours, earlier today." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too... it was the best like always." Gwen said to Courtney.

"How do you want to sleep tonight Gwenny...me on top of you? You on top of me? or in a hugging position so that we both win?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hugging! I want hugging sleeping." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney responded back as they got into a cute hugging and sleeping position called "The Tangle" which is an extremely intimate and even more sleeping position for couples than "The Spoon" but it was still cute and romantic nonetheless.

"Gwenny, I don't think I told you this but this is called The Tangle." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's cool sweetie." Gwen said as she yawned.

"I can't believe that we've been married for 5 years and we've maintained this extremely intimate, cute, yet romantic position." Courtney said to Gwen as Courtney yawned also.

"I wuv you so much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too baby." Courtney replied back as they deeply kissed before they decided to call it a night.

"Good night, Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good night, Queen Gwenny." Courtney responded back as they kissed but soon their kids started to shout a bit as they were about to run towards Gwen and Courtney's bedroom door as they chuckled a bit.

"Goodnight, kids." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Goodnight, Mommies." They said back as they went back to their rooms and then the kids went to sleep as Gwen and Courtney kissed once more before they both turned off the lights and fell asleep 5 minutes later in a different sleeping position as they were now in a new one called "The Nuzzle" as Courtney and Gwen were hugging each other while Courtney was sleeping on Gwen's chest while their legs were intertwined.

 **THIS CHAPTER WAS A SEXY, ROMANTIC, SWEET, AND A ADORABLE CHAPTER.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOWS GWEN AND COURTNEY EXPLAINING TO MAYBELLE, BRADY, AND LITA HOW THEY GOT PREGNANT, AND TALKING ABOUT IT…WHILE KEEPING IT AGE APPROPRIATE BECAUSE THEY ARE BETWEEN THE AGES OF 3 AND 5 YEARS OLD.**

 **CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND HELLFLORES.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	3. Pregnant Together

Our Family

 **Summary: In this chapter, Gwen and Courtney talk to Maybelle about where babies come from while Trent takes Brady and Lita to the park.**

 **Disclaimer: Co-written by me and Hellflores, as this fanfic is Rated M for Sexual Content, and AB/DL Content. This is a Genius Productions! ENJOY!**

 **P.S. Originally Gwen and Courtney were gonna tell all three of their kids but it would be best that Gwen and Courtney tell Maybelle.**

 **P.S.S. This chapter is dedicated to Megan Fahlenbock who voiced Gwen in the Total Drama series as she was unceremoniously fired by Fresh TV who gave me a care package almost a month ago as well. ENJOY!**

 **Chapter 3: Pregnant Together**

Gwen White and Courtney Lopez were sound asleep on a beautiful Saturday morning as their kids were home for the weekend because school occurred Monday through Friday as it was 9:00 AM and they didn't have to take their kids to school, but they have planned to give Maybelle the talk about where babies come from as the night before when Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney where babies come from, Gwen and Courtney were quite surprised but decided to tell her the next day as their alarm went off as they woke up, yawned, and kissed each other on the lips as they were still under their blankets only because they were still wearing their diapers and sleep shirts as well.

"Good Morning Queenie." Gwen said to Courtney greeting her wife.

"Good Morning Gwenny." Courtney responded back as they kissed again.

"Thank God it is Saturday." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Gwen and Courtney said as Maybelle, Brady, and Lita arrived into their bedroom carrying a tray of breakfast as it was eggs, bacon, toast, with orange juice.

"Good Morning!" The kids said greeting their moms.

"Good Morning Kids!" Gwen and Courtney said to their kids as Gwen and Courtney were surprised by breakfast in bed.

"What is this?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Is this breakfast in bed?" Courtney also asked them.

"It sure is! You two deserve it! It was our idea." Maybelle answered Gwen and Courtney.

"What do you think Mommies?" Brady and Lita asked them as Gwen and Courtney soon hugged all three of their kids.

"We love it." Gwen answered their kids.

"Thank you, so much for the kind gesture kids." Courtney said to them also.

"You're welcome, mommies." The kids responded back.

"Enjoy your breakfast." Maybelle said to them.

"We will." Gwen and Courtney said back to them before their kids left their bedroom as they were eating and enjoying their breakfast.

"Mmmmm…this breakfast is good! I'm impressed that our 5-year old daughter, and our 3-year-old son and 3-year-old daughter helped out with this." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said back as they finished their breakfast.

"I think they liked it." Maybelle said to Brady and Lita.

"Yay!" Brady and Lita said to Maybelle as they gave each other high-fives before Gwen, and Courtney finished their breakfast, and they finished getting dressed as Gwen sported a black shirt, blue denim jeans, and sneakers while Courtney had on a Purple shirt, blue denim jeans, and sandals on her feet before joining the kids downstairs as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming!" Gwen said as she walked up to the door and opened it as it was Trent.

"Hey Gwen." Trent said as he walked into the house.

"Trent, good you're here. Courtney, Trent's here." Gwen said as she and Trent hugged.

"Hey there, Trent." Courtney said to Trent acknowledging his presence as they hugged as well.

"How's everything?" Trent asked them.

"Doing good." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Awesome, now where are those kids at?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney.

"In the living room." Gwen and Courtney answered him.

"Cool!" Trent answered them as he walked into the living room.

"Surprise!" Trent said to the kids.

"Hey! Trent!" The kids said back to him as the kids hugged Trent.

"Hey guys! How are my three favorite pals doing?" Trent asked the kids.

"Great!" The kids answered him.

"Maybelle, how was the 1st week of school?" Trent asked her.

"It was awesome, I made friends with a lot of kids." Maybelle answered Trent.

"That's what your Mommy told me." Trent said to her.

"Now Brady, Lita…how's preschool?" Trent asked them.

"Fun!" They answered him.

"Excuse me kids, we have to talk to Trent about something." Gwen said to their kids.

"Okay." Their kids said back.

"Trent, can Courtney and I speak with you for a bit?" Gwen asked him.

"Sure." Trent answered her as they stepped out to the gazebo in the backyard while Maybelle, Brady, and Lita were having breakfast as well.

"What's up?" Trent asked them.

"Can you do us a small favor?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Absolutely I'll do anything." Trent answered before Courtney began to speak.

"You wouldn't mind taking the twins to the park? We need to talk with Maybelle about..." Courtney said before she sighed.

"The birds and the bees." Gwen and Courtney said at the same time as Trent's eyes grew big.

"Really? But she's still young." Trent asked them as they nodded before he spoke to them again.

"We know that, but she asked us where babies come from last night." Gwen said to Trent in response as he gasped a bit.

"Can you take Lita and Brady to the park... please?" Courtney asked Trent.

"Absolutely." Trent answered them.

"Thanks, then after we're done…we're gonna take Maybelle to the park so she can hang out with you, and the rest of the kids for a few hours." Gwen said to Trent.

"That's cool with me." Trent responded back before they headed back inside the house.

"Who wants to go to the park with Trent?" Gwen and Courtney asked their kids.

"Me!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita answered them.

"Awesome, get dressed immediately." Courtney said to the kids as they got dressed as Trent picked Brady and Lita up as he took them in his blue 2003 Toyota Camry that had kiddie seats in the back and passenger seats.

"Bye Mommies!" Brady and Lita said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Bye-bye sweeties!" Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Have fun!" Gwen said as Trent, Brady, and Lita left for the park.

"Aww, Can I go, mommies?" Maybelle asked them.

"Sure, but not right now." Gwen answered Maybelle as she gasped because she was confused.

"Why? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" Maybelle asked them as she made a sad face as she was about to cry a bit, for real.

"No sweetie, you didn't do anything wrong." Gwen answered as she kissed Maybelle's head.

"Aw, don't cry sweetheart." Courtney said as she held her close.

"We needed your siblings to be gone for a few minutes so we can have the talk." Courtney said to Maybelle explaining why Brady and Lita were out of the house with Trent.

"Ohhhh…is this because I asked Where babies come from last night?" Maybelle asked them.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered Maybelle.

"Well…where do they come from?" Maybelle asked them.

"Have a seat, Sweetie." Gwen said as the trio soon sat down on the couch as Gwen started the talk.

"So... you really want to know where babies come from?" Gwen asked her as Maybelle nodded.

"Yes, I do want to know." Maybelle answered her.

"Well, Sweetie... babies come from... um..." Courtney said as the two felt a bit nervous.

"Everything Okay Mommies?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Maybelle as they both soon relaxed and began to speak.

"Babies are made inside of the mommy's tummy." Gwen said to Maybelle before it was Courtney's turn to speak next.

"The daddy gives the mommy his seeds and place them inside her seeds."

"Okay..." Maybelle said to them before Courtney resumed to speak.

"Then in 9 months, or earlier…or even later…the baby comes out." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"It happens all over the world, and the baby can either be a boy or a girl, it can be White, Black, Latin, Asian, Indian, and many other skin colors and there can be a lot more things for babies as well." Gwen said to Maybelle also.

"That's it?" Maybelle asked them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"Cool, thank you Mommies." Maybelle said to them hugging them both.

"You're welcome." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle as they took her to the park where Trent, Brady, and Lita were at.

"Have fun Maybelle!" Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay Mommies!" Maybelle responded back as Gwen and Courtney are on their way home.

"Wow... that was kinda easy, huh Courtney." Gwen said as she was surprised.

"Yeah... I thought explaining to Maybelle about the question was going to be hard." Courtney agreed with Gwen.

"Yeah... it made me remember my time when Maybelle was still inside my belly." Gwen said in response as they looked back to when Gwen was pregnant for the very first time as it was April 7th 2017.

"I can't believe it, we are going to have a baby…we're going to be mommies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said back as she kissed Gwen.

"My gothic diaper wearing wife is carrying our first child." Courtney said to Gwen.

"This is going to be great!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"This is going to change our lives forever and for the better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Besides, I'm doing it with the woman I love more than anything." Courtney said as Gwen and Courtney softly kissed before Gwen went into the kitchen.

"Do you have any potato chips?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah..." Courtney answered Gwen.

"You're hungry right now?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen answered Courtney before she started to eat them like a freaking wild animal as the flashbacks were done for now as they were laughing.

"I really ate like an animal." Gwen said as she was a bit embarrassed.

"A very cute animal." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Aw, stop that." Gwen said as she was embarrassed, then they returned home as they got out of their car…got inside of the house, closed and locked the door as they took off their pants revealing their diapers as Gwen was currently sporting a ABU Cushies Diaper, while Courtney sported a Rearz Princess Pink Diaper as they happily sighed in relief.

"Finally! Free to wear these by ourselves again!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You said it." Courtney said in agreement as the two laid down on their couch side by side.

"Gwenny, remember when you and I were pregnant together?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh my god! That was crazy!" Gwen answered as Courtney got up and went into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Maybe some water Queenie." Gwen answered as Courtney got some water in very large glasses as they toasted each other's glasses like 'Cheers' or something.

"When you said, crazy…you mean crazy in a good way right?" Courtney asked her.

"Yeah but we always had to wear our robes at night when Maybelle was a baby as we were wearing our diapers as well to sleep...thank god we always hid our diapers under our robes very well." Gwen said to Courtney as they on an episode of Friends.

"Totes…but it was always exhausting." Courtney said as she and Gwen started to look back as another flashback began as it was April 26th 2019 and they finally but Maybelle to sleep and they looked at her and she looked just beautiful.

"Look at our little girl, isn't she such a cute sleepyhead?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, she's so precious." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well I can't believe we're pregnant together." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me neither." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How did we both got pregnant at the same time?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I don't recall…let's think." Courtney said to Gwen before they started thinking until Gwen remembered.

"Remember when we had that Threesome with Trent?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, I do." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Maybe that was the cause of us being pregnant together." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wow...Trent's the father of all of our kids." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yup...and he knows, about us being pregnant…I called him and told him this morning, he was happy to be a father again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good." Courtney said as they kissed softly.

"Want to relax for a minute before Maybelle calls for us again?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered as they sat down on the couch before the flashbacks ended as Gwen sighed.

"Man... that was one hot night." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed." Courtney said as they kissed as they start making out.

"Mmmmm!" Both of them moaned softly as Gwen pushed Courtney down on the couch.

"You and I really can't stop making love, right?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Totes, but let's just makeout and relax." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said to Courtney as they kept making out.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm…!" Both of them moaned softly as they kept at it and they were enjoying it.

"So hawt!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes!" Gwen said as they kept making out.

"I have an idea for a fun private weekend..." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What's that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"We can rent a sexy private hotel room...and just have nonstop diapey sex if you want to the whole time we're there...what do you think?" Gwen asked Courtney as she was blushing like hell.

"TOTES! I would love that Gwenny!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Mmmmmmm...!" They both moaned as they kept at it until they stopped as they panted in pleasure and delight.

"Want to use our diapeys?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered as they started to wet their diapers.

"Ohhhhhhhhh…!" They both sighed and kissed once again.

"So good." They both said to each other as they kissed even harder while they peed in their diapers even harder during their kiss as they loved what they were doing and they enjoyed it.

"I wuv you so much!" They said to each other before their diapers were super full.

"Wow." They said to each other.

"Your diapey is full!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"So is yours." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Let's changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies then, who should go first?" Courtney responded back and asked Gwen.

"I'll change you first." Gwen said as she grabbed a fresh Rearz Princess Pink Diaper from their closet in their bedroom, wipes, and baby powder as Courtney laid down on the floor and Gwen started to change her diaper by taking off the super wet diaper and throwing it away before she wiped and powdered her.

"Look at my sexy baby wifey." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush and giggle.

"Hehehehehe…" Courtney giggled a bit like she was a little school girl again.

"And there…" Gwen said before she powdered Courtney's area, and then she placed a clean diaper on Courtney.

"There you go sweetheart, all nice and clean." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said as she starts to change Gwen's wet diaper as she took off the wet ABU Cushies Diaper, and wiped Gwen's area.

"After all these years your hair is still fantastic." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh yeah! We were talking about that during the boat challenge back in all-stars! We never finished that conversation." Courtney said back to Gwen.

"You know I double condition, but Queeny...what's your secret?" Gwen responded back with a question.

"I triple condition, and I wash it very carefully." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen said as they kissed softly.

"I got to ask you something, and it's about the diapers." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure what is it?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"What is your favorite brand? Bambinos? ABU's? Rearz?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well...to be honest I love them all equally but if I have to pick one..." Courtney said to Gwen as she was struggling to get an answer.

"How about we both answer at the same time, sound like fun?" Gwen said to Courtney and asked her as well.

"Okies." Courtney answered.

"1…2…3!" They counted to each other before they gave away their answers.

"ABU." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Rearz Pink Princess Diaper." Courtney said to Gwen at the same time that Gwen said her answer as they both gasped.

"But which ABU Diaper do you like the best?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I wuv them all." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Cool!" Courtney responded back as they hugged and kissed again.

"I wonder how Trent and the kids are doing?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Same here." Courtney responded back.

 **Meanwhile at the Park…Trent, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita were having fun on the playground, as they were having fun on the slides, and swings before they were about to play Hide and Seek.**

"Today has been fun so far!" Maybelle said to Trent.

"Yeah!" Brady and Lita said in agreement.

"Trent can we play Hide and Seek?" Maybelle asked him.

"Yeah, can we?" Brady and Lita asked him as well.

"Sure. Let's play!" Trent answered the kids.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Spread out, I'll count to 10, and I'll try my hardest to find you three." Trent said as he covered his eyes and the game began.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10! Ready or not hear I come!" Trent said as he began looking for his kids as we go back to Gwen and Courtney as they were still on the floor talking.

"So...by all of them, you mean by all of them?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Name all of them." Courtney responded back.

"Happy too…they have the PeekAbu, Simple Ultra, Space, Simple, Little Pawz, Preschool Cloth-Backed, Preschool Plastic Backed, ABU BareBum, ABU Cushies, Lavender, Super Dry Kids, and Kiddo by ABU." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wow! Can I at least know why?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I wuv them because they feel so soft and nice when I wear them. Their designs are cute and wonderful as well." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Cool." Courtney said as their phone rang.

"I got it." Courtney said as she got the phone.

"Hello." Courtney said on the phone.

"Hey, Courtney. I just called to let you know that Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and I are heading back to your place." Trent said to Courtney.

"Alrighty, how long are you away from the house?" Courtney asked Trent.

"20 minutes." Trent answered Courtney.

"Cool!" Courtney said to Trent.

"See you then." Trent responded back as he and Courtney hung up and resumed changing Gwen's diaper.

"Is Trent on his way back with our kids?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure is...they'll be here in 20 minutes, now let's finish this diaper change now which ABU Diaper do you want?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"ABU Lavender please?" Gwen answered, requested, and asked Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney answered as she grabbed a fresh and clean ABU Lavender Diaper while she threw the wet ABU Cushies Diaper into the trash can before she finished wiping Gwen, and powdering her before she puts the ABU Lavender Diaper on Gwen.

"Here you go my wifey." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're welcome." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed again.

"Why do you like the Rearz Pink Princess Diapey? Just asking. In my opinion it suits you very well, but seriously why do you like the Rearz Pink Princess Diapey?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Always makes me feel like a cute, adorable, yet, sexy diapey wearing princess." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yup." Courtney answered Gwen with a nod as well.

"Cute!" Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed once again as they made some PB&J Sandwiches with Celery Sticks, and Apple Slices and they sat down on the couch and began eating.

"Courtney, two more questions." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Fire away Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What do you think about trying out the Bambino Diapers? And aren't you happy with that we have diapey wise?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I would wuv to try them out and I am happy... always have been." Courtney answered Gwen as they kissed before they resumed eating, then they cleaned up their mess and began getting dressed by putting their pants back on as there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Gwen and Courtney said as they went to the door as they opened it as Trent, and the kids were home.

"We're back." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi! How was the park?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"It was amazing!" Maybelle said first before Brady was next to speak.

"We went on the slide." Brady spoke next then Lita spoke next.

"And on the swing." Lita said as well before Trent was last to speak.

"We even had a fun game of hide and seek." Trent said as well.

"Wow!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent and the kids.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't be part of the fun." Gwen said to them.

"Same here, maybe next weekend we can all go to the park." Courtney said to them.

"Sounds like fun." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yeah!" The kids said to Gwen and Courtney as well.

"Well I have to head go home…see you next weekend." Trent said to Gwen, Courtney, and the kids.

"Thanks for taking Brady and Lita to the park." Gwen said to Trent.

"You're welcome." Trent said as he was at the front door.

"Bye Trent!" The kids said to Trent.

"Bye Trent!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Bye everyone!" Trent said as he left.

"Kids, what do you want to do for dinner?" Gwen asked the kids.

"MAC N CHEESE! Please?" The kids answered and asked them.

"Okay." They said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"We'll get started on the food while you kids play." Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said as Brady and Lita went up to their room.

"Mommies, I have one question." Maybelle asked them.

"What's up?" They responded back.

"Why on earth do you have a hot tub phone? Whose idea was that?" Maybelle asked them.

"It was your mother's." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Mother...why do you have a phone on your hot tub?" Maybelle asked Courtney.

"Well if you're relaxing and need to make a phone call, you have a phone there so you don't have to step out of the hot tub." Courtney answered Maybelle.

"Okay then... hehehe." Maybelle said as she giggled a bit.

"Well that and it was sort of a silly idea for me when I was a teenager." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay, Cool." Maybelle said as Gwen giggled.

"Just play in your room." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay Mommy." Maybelle said as she went to her room as Gwen and Courtney finished cooking the Mac and Cheese meal.

"Kids dinner!" Gwen and Courtney said as the three kids run downstairs.

"Mac and Cheese!" The kids said as everyone got their silverware, and plates.

"Let's eat." Courtney said first.

"Dig in." Gwen said as well.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as everyone started eating.

"Mommies, what you two did when we were at the park?" Lita asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Just talking." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"About what?" Brady asked them.

"Animals." Gwen answered Brady.

"What kind of animals?" Maybelle asked them.

"Doggies, Kitties, Birdies, Fish, Horses, and more." Courtney said to them.

"Oooooh…" The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We even talked about lions." Gwen said to the kids.

"Cool." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Yup." Courtney responded back as they kept eating until they were finished and they watched TV until it was bedtime as it was 9:00 PM.

"Time for bed kids." Gwen said to the kids.

"Awwww...!" The kids moaned, groaned, and whined in disappointment.

"I'm sorry kids but it is bedtime." Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said as they got ready for bed.

"Goodnight kids." Gwen and Courtney said to their kids.

"Goodnight Mommies." The kids said as the kids fell right asleep as they were exhausted as Gwen and Courtney cleaned up dinner, and just got ready for bed as they were in their sleep outfits, sleep shirts, diapers, and pacifier necklaces around their necks.

"Wanna talk before bed?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered as they started talking.

"Today was kinda relaxing." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"I even wuved how we kissed each other." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You're always a hawt kisser." Courtney said to Gwen who was blushing after what she said.

"Anyway, I noticed that the circus was in town, maybe we can all go. As a present for Maybelle, Brady, and Lita also." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oooh! I'm in. Are you in?" Courtney responded and asked Gwen.

"Yes." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Shall we get some Bambino Diapers?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes we should." Gwen answered Courtney.

"When should we buy some Bambino Diapers?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Maybe the next time we go shopping for more diapers at the Diaper Depot." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen answered Courtney as she yawned.

"Tired?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Yes, so…are you up for that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well…" Courtney said as she blushed heavily.

"It'll be better than our Circus date during Total Drama Babies, so are you in or out?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I'm in." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good!" Gwen said as they kissed one final time tonight.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said as they fell asleep to end the night.

 **NEXT CHAPTER...GWEN AND COURTNEY TAKE THE KIDS TO THE CIRCUS!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	4. Fun at The Big Top

Fun at The Big Top

 **Summary: In this chapter of "Our Family" which takes place a month after Chapter 3. Gwen and Courtney were originlly going to go to Italy on vacation but after a heart to heart with Hellflores, we both agreed and decided that we should do a chapter where they take Maybelle, Brady, and Lita to the Circus for the very first time as they got Front Row seat tickets and Backstage Passes.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language even though in this chapter there won't be much sexual content except until at the end of the chapter, but there will be some language and there wil always be AB/DL Content. This was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was a month after the last chapter as it was Saturday Morning, October 7th 2023 as Gwen and Courtney were sound asleep in their sleep shirts and their diapers as they woke up with yawns from both women, and it was almost 9:00 AM.

"Good Morning, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good Morning Courtney."

"So, how did you sleep last night my wife?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I slept awesome. Like a baby, no pun intended." Gwen said as she and Courtney shared a giggle.

"So did I. I can't believe that Izzy got us front row seat tickets and backstage passes to Cirus Universal which is playing at the Air Canada Centre tonight." Courtney said as she was giddy.

"Me neither, but I am excited. How should we tell our kids?" Gwen said back before she asked her as well.

"We should hand out the tickets and backstage passes but do it in a way that it looks like a legit surprise." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies. Sounds great." Gwen said as they kissed beore they smelled each other.

"Wanna changey real quick?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered back as they did so as she changed Courtney out of her wet Rearz Princess Pink Diaper, and threw it into the trash, then she cleaned up her area before she wiped and powdered her area as well before she got a fresh and clean Rearz Pink Princess Diaper out and put it on Courtney.

"There you go Queeny, that's better." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies and Totes Gwenny, now it's my turn to changey you." Courtney said as she began to change Gwen out of her wet ABU Super Dry Kidz diaper and Courtney wiped, and powdered Gwen before she got a clean ABU PeekABU Diaper on her wife.

"Now let's wake up our kids and give them the best reward ever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" They said as they got dressed wearing normal clothes over their diapers as they started to wake up their kids.

"Maybelle, wake up sweetie." Gwen and Courtney said to their daughter as she woke up with a yawn.

"Good morning, mommies! What's with the happy smile?" Maybelle asked them.

"Maybelle, we have a surprise for you and your siblings." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"All right!" Maybelle said as she was already excited as she was in her "Frozen" PJ's as she went into the living room downstairs as Gwen and Courtney went to Brady and Lita's room.

"Brady, Lita..." Courtney said to them.

"Wakey-wakey kids." Gwen said to them as well as they woke up with yawns.

"Morning Mommies." Brady and Lita said to them.

"Good Morning kids, we have a surprise for you and Maybelle." Gwen said to Brady and Lita.

"Oooh! What is it?" Brady and Lita asked them as Courtney carried the flannel Pajama wearing Brady and Lita to the living room.

"Yeah, What is it?" Maybelle said to them and asked them.  
"These..." Gwen and Courtney said as they showed their kids the tickets and backstage passes.

"We're going to the circus today!" They said to their kids.

"Yay!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita cheered.

"What time are we going?" Maybelle asked Gwen.

"Tonight." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"So we have enough time to get ready." Courtney said to the kids.

"How come are we going to the circus?" Maybelle asked them.

"It is a reward for you kids for doing so awesome in your first month of school, that and I thought you three deserved a treat by going to something that your mother and I loved going to when we were young." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay, thank you mommies!" The kids said before they hugged Gwen and Courtney as they smiled.

"You're welcome, kids." Gwen and Courtney said as they released their kids from the hug.

"We'll call you when Breakfast is ready so for now just watch TV in the living room." Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay Mother." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said as they went into the living room and watch TV as Gwen and Courtney make scrambled eggs, bacon, and waffles until it was time to eat.

"Breakfast is ready!" Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Yay!" They cheered as they went into the kitchen and grabbed their plates, and utensils as they got their food.

"Let's eat." Gwen said as everyone began to eat.

"How's the breakfast?" Gwen asked the kids.

"It's really good!" Maybelle answered Gwen.

"Yummy!" Brady and Lita answered Gwen as well.

"Thanks, one of our friends, taught us how to make waffles taste even more better than before." Courtney said to the kids.

"Really?" The kids asked them.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered the kids.

"Who?" Maybelle asked.

"Mike and Zoey, they're close friends of ours." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"They both love waffles a lot as well." Courtney said to Maybelle as well.

"Really?" Maybelle asked them.

"Yup." Gwen and Courtney answered her.

"So what is the name of this Circus we are going to see tonight Mommies?" Maybelle asked them.

"Circle Universal." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Ooooh!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said in response.

"Yup, and one of our friends works there." Courtney said to the kids.

"Awesome." Maybelle said to them.

"Uh-Huh." Brady and Lita said back.

"When we were dating we also had one of our earliest dates the last time the circus came to town."

"Cool!" Maybelle said to them.

"It was awesome, and that's all I'm gonna say about it." Courtney

"Okay." Maybelle said to them.

"Mommy, what is a backstage pass?" Brady asked Gwen.

"It is a pass that let's you go see the workers of the circus." Gwen said to Brady.

"Neat!" Brady said to Gwen.

"Who is your friend that works at the circus?" Lita asked Gwen.

"Her name is Izzy Van Laningham, she's the one that got us these front row seat tickets and backstage passes so when we meet her I think we can all say thank you to her. Okay kids?" Gwen answered.

"Okay, mommy." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good!" They said back as the family finished their breakfast as the day went by quickly as it was almost night time as the family started getting ready for the circus as it was around 5:15 PM as the sun began to set.

"Come on kids...we don't wanna miss on not meeting Izzy before the show." Courtney said to the kids who were still in the house.

"We're coming." The kids said as they were finishing getting ready themselves.

"Queenie, relax it's only 5:15, the gates don't open until 6:30, that means we have plenty of time to get backstage and to our seats before the show begins." Gwen said to Courtney calming her down.

"Your right." Courtney said as they kissed before they got into their seats as Gwen was the driver, and Courtney was the passenger next to Gwen as the kids got into their seats as Maybelle helped Brady, and Lita into their seats.

"All set back there?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Yes, mommy." The kids answered right back.

"Everyone ready to go to the circus?" Courtney asked them.

"Yeah!" The kids answered Courtney right back as Gwen backed the car out of the driveway and they began driving to the Air Canada Centre in Downtown Toronto as everyone began to sing a song.

 **This song is an impromtu song written by the creative mind of Hellflores.**

"We're off to the circus to have some fun!" Gwen sang first before

"We're gonna see amazing tricks over there!" Courtney sang showing of her singing voice beore Lita was next.

"Gonna see the animals." Lita sang

"Gonna see the clowns." Brady sang also as Maybelle was next

"We're all going to the circus." Maybelle sang a part of the song as well.

"To have some fun!" All of them sang as they laughed a bit as the song ended.

"That was fun." Gwen said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids said back as Gwen kept driving along until it they arrived at the parking lot of the Air Canada Centre.

"We're here." Courtney and Gwen said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as Gwen parked the car as Gwen, Courtney, and the kids got out as they saw The Air Canada Centre as it was sold out but they got their front row seat tickets and their backstage passes as Courtney showed it to the ticket guy

"Enter." The ticket guy said to Courtney.

"Thank you." Courtney said as they make their way to the backstage area.

"Wow!" The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I know, right?" Gwen and Courtney said to their kids.

"Yeah!" The kids said back.

"How do the animals get trained?" Maybelle asked Gwen

"Using different methods, like example...Hunter Williams the animal trainer uses a special whistle on the big cats instead of using a whip." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Wow!" Maybelle said as she was impressed.

"Darn right wow, anyway Hunter also trains the elephants as he uses sign language to communicate with the Elephants, and give them commands and stuff through sign language.

"Amazing!" The kids said as they liked what they heard.

"It's better than what other circuses do to their animals." Gwen said to the kids also.

"What do they do to them Mommy?" The kids asked Gwen as Courtney stepped in as she sighed.

"Unfortunately, at some of the other circuses, some of them abuse, neglect, and even hurt their animals." Courtney said to the kids as they gasped.

"But thankfully at Circus Universal, that has not been the case and it will never happen." Gwen said to the kids.

"Thank goodness." The kids said to their mothers.

"Yep." Courtney said as they kept walking until they found the clowns dressing room.

"This is where Izzy and the clowns would be." Gwen said to Courtney and the kids.

"Yeah." Courtney said as Gwen knocked on the door.

"Be careful though, Izzy can be like a real life Pinkie Pie." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okay sweetie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Who's Pinkie Pie?" The kids asked Courtney.

"I'll tell you later." Courtney said to them.

"Coming!" Izzy shouted through the door of the clowns dressing room as she opened the doors as she saw Gwen, Courtney, and their kids.

"Hey Izzy." Gwen and Courtney said to Izzy.

"Gwenny, Courtney! Hiya!" Izzy said as the trio hugged.

"Nice of you all to come to see the show!" Izzy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thanks." They said to her.

"Izzy, these are our kids, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita." Gwen said to Izzy.

"Hi!" They said to Izzy.

"Aww! You all look so cute! I remember when you were born Maybelle!" Izzy said to the kids, and then she spoke to Maybelle.

"Really? When and How?

"You were born during a Total Drama Reunion Special." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Cool!" Maybelle said to Izzy

"Meet the rest of the troop. HEY GUYS! My friends are here!" Izzy said as the rest of Izzy's clown friends walk up to Izzy, Gwen, Courtney, and the kids

"Guys, this is Rob as his character is "Robo the Clown", his sister Jackie, his cousin Tommy, his best friend Geoffrey as his character is "G-Dawg" as he's from Georgia, Mikey, and here is Rob's wife named Betty and her twin brothers named Louie and Ricky and they are..." Izzy said before the clowns began to speak.

"The Clowns in The Hall!" Rob, Jackie, Tommy, Geoffrey, Mikey, Betty, Louie, Ricky, and Izzy said to Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady and Lita.

"Wow!" The kids said as Brady and Lita were astonished and amazed while Maybelle liked them but she was a bit scared.

"Are they amazing kids?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Yay! They are amazing." Brady and Lita said to Gwen.

"Um... they look kinda weird." Maybelle said to Gwen who then looked a bit confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Um... not being rude mommy. They are nice people but... they look kinda scary to me." Maybelle answered Gwen as she and Courtney walked to Maybelle.

"Maybelle, no need to be scared." They said to her.

"Why not?

Gwen: Because clowns are supposed to make people laugh and smile, not give people nightmares.

Maybelle: Your right.

*Gwen and Maybelle hug as the clowns, except for Izzy got finished getting dressed in their costumes as Izzy was portraying her Izzio the Baby Clown character as the clowns went over their performance quickly as Izzy finally got dressed as Maybelle was getting freaked out by the clowns but she was mainly freaked out because she accidently saw Izzy's diaper.

"What the?! Mommies! Izzy is wearing a diaper under her costume!" Maybelle shouted and screamed.

"Huh?!" Gwen and Courtney asked Maybelle as she was pointing at it as they noticed it as well.

"Uh-oh." Gwen and Courtney said as they blushed in embarrasement.

"What did she say? that I am wearing a diaper?" Izzy asked Gwen, and Courtney.

"Yeah, why you're wearing diapers?" Maybelle asked Izzy as she was shocked and mainly confused.

"Well it's a part of her costume. She's a baby in their skit." Gwen said to Maybelle giving her a possible explanation.

"So, calm down sweetie." Courtney said to Maybelle as well.

"Izzy looks like a goose darn weirdo of a freak!" Maybelle shouted as Gwen, Courtney, Izzy and the rest of the clowns gasped in shock.

"Would you excuse us for a moment please?" Gwen and Courtney asked Rob.

"Of course.

"Brady, Lita, hang out with the clowns for a minute...we need to talk to Maybelle alone." courtney said to Brady and Lita.

"Okay." They said as they began to play and hang out with the clowns while Gwen and Courtney talk to Maybelle as they did not look happy at all. They looked downright dissapointed.

"Maybelle Rebekah White!" Courtney shouted at Maybelle.

"Uh-oh, middle name...I'm in trouble." Maybelle's thought said as Gwen was next to speak to her.

"What gives you the right to call Izzy a weirdo of a freak just because she's wearing diapers?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"But aren't diapers for babies only?" Maybelle asked them.

"Maybelle, we told you it's part of her clown act." Courtney responded back.

"I can't believe you would say that to our friend...calling her a weirdo of a freak which she isn't." Gwen said to Maybelle as well.

"Yeah, but why is it a part of her baby costume?" Maybelle asked them.

"I don't know but I'm very disappointed in you, young lady." Courtney said to Maybelle as well.

"Me too. But it's the first time you have ever said anything mean about anyone. So...I think the best thing for you to do is to apologize to Izzy." Gwen said to her also.

"But first, you are going to have what we call a 'time out' young lady." Courtney said to Maybelle as she started to cry a bit.

"How long mommies?" She asked them as Gwen started to calm her down.

"Sweetie, it is only for five minutes. It'll hopefully be the perfect amount of time for you to calm down, relax, and think about what you have done and what you are going to do from now on." Gwen said to Maybelle who started to softly cry and sob a bit.

"I am so sorry Mommies!" Maybelle said as she hugged Gwen and Courtney.

"It's okay." Gwen and Courtney said before Courtney began to speak next.

"This punishment can hopefully help you learn from your mistakes, and maybe after you apologize, Izzy can explain more about the whole diaper thing if that's okay?" Courtney said to her daughter.

"Okay mommies." Maybelle said to them.

"The timeout will begin now, I love you." Gwen said to Maybelle as she kissed her head softly.

"I love you too." Maybelle said as she wiped the tears off her face as she stopped crying as Gwen and Courtney head back to the clowns dressing room as Brady and Lita saw Maybelle sitting by the corner.

"What happened to Maybelle?" Lita asked Brady.

"Mommies gave her a time-out." Brady answered her.

"Is that bad?" Lita asked him.

"Maybe..." Brady said as the younger kids look worried as Izzy spoke with Gwen and Courtney.

"Listen, Courtney and I are so sorry about Maybelle." Gwen said to Izzy.

"It was an accident." Courtney said to her as well.

"It's okay girls... maybe I should talk to her." Izzy said to Gwen.

"After her time out is over..." Gwen said to Izzy as she began to talk to Courtney.

"Courtney, were we too hard on Maybelle?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwen... we knew this day would come... but... okay, maybe a little too hard." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah but now we have to promise to each other that until they are old enough to know about it, we do not tell her and the rest of the kids about it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed." Courtney said as they shook on it.

"Good." Gwen said to Courtney as well.

Meanwhile in the hallway Maybelle was sitting there, doing her timeout until it ended as Izzy came to her.

"Hey Maybelle." Izzy said as she sat down next to Maybelle.

"Hi, Izzy." Maybelle said back as they began to talk.

"I'm sorry for calling you a Goose Darn Weirdo of a Freak." Maybelle apologized to Izzy.

"It's okay. Listen I need to clear up somethings. Yes that Diaper is a part of my costume and when I said "Diapey" I was in character as Izzio the Baby Clown for a skit that my friends and I perform at the show tonight. I was remembering my lines." Izzy responded back before she explained why she was wearing a diaper and what not.

"Oh okay, but do you wear them when you are not performing?" Maybelle said back before she asked her also.

"No, I take it off after every show." Izzy answered Maybelle as she lied to Maybelle.

"Ohhhh, okay then... do people really like it?" Maybelle said as she asked her as well.

"Of course, everyone laughs so badly because I'm a good baby clown." Izzy said to Maybelle.

"HONK!" Izzy said as she honked her clown nose and making Maybelle laugh.

"Haha...!" Maybelle laughed as she and Izzy laughed before they hugged.

"I am sorry again for calling you a weirdo of a freak." Maybelle said to Izzy.

"I forgive you." Izzy said to Maybelle.

"Awww...!" The clowns said as Gwen and Courtney looked at what was going on.

"You think we should let her out of her time out?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah, it looks like she learned her lesson." Courtney answered Gwen before they went to Izzy and Maybelle*

Gwen: Time out is over.

Courtney: Did you learn your lesson?

Maybelle: Of course Mommies.

Gwen: Good, now we need to let these clowns get ready but first...let's thank Izzy for the tickets and backstage passes.

"Thank You Izzy.

"Anytime!" Izzy said as Gwen and Courtney, and the kids left as they got their faces painted as Brady had his face painted like a lion, Lita had her face painted like a tiger, and Maybelle had her face painted as a clown while Gwen had her face painted like a White Tiger, and Courtney had her face painted like a Orange tiger before they took their seats for the start of the show as Danny Sanders who was the ringmaster came out to a big around of applause.

"Good evening! I am your Ringmaster...! Danny Sanders and Welcome to Circus Universal!" Danny announced as the crowd cheered.

"Now, before we officially begin our show...please rise for our National Anthem." Danny said as everyone stood up as an Elephant came out looking classy and a woman was waving the Canadian Flag as the band began to play "O Canada" as Danny was about to start singing.

" _O Canada! Our home and native land! True patriot love in all of us command. With glowing hearts we see thee rise, The True North strong and free! From far and wide, O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. God keep our land glorious and free! O Canada, we stand on guard for thee. O Canada, we stand on guard for thee_." Danny sang as the audience, including Gwen, Courtney, and the kids applauded and cheered as they sat down before Danny began doing the introductions.

"Ladies and Gentlemen...! Children of All Ages...! Producer Nicole Curtis is proud to present to all of you...Circus Universal!" Danny said as the introductions were finished.

"Please welcome all the way from "The Land Down Under" Sydney, Australia, he used to be a well known amateur but he is one of the best known animal trianers in the world he is Hunter Williams and his 13 Big Cats! 3 Orange Tigers, 3 White Tigers, 6 Lions, and one Liger!" Danny said as Hunter arrived with his 13 Big Cats as the three Orange Tigers were Here are the tigers coming out first…" Danny said as the tigers started to appear in the cage.

"Eric, Lauren, Cassie, Mark, Rico, Sarah, Megan, Steven, Debra, and Ashton!" Danny said as everyone applauded.

"The Liger next as her name is Rarity!" Danny said as everyone applauded and looked at it with awe.

"Finally the lions…Leo, Noah, and Michelle." Danny said as everyone applauded again as the ringmaster stepped aside for a bit as Hunter began his training routine with some simple commands like standing on their back legs.

"Up! Up!" Hunter said as he brought out his special big cat whistle instead of the whip that most trainers use as the cats stood on their hind quarters as everyone applauded.

"Ah-Ha! Very Good!" Hunter said praising the big cats for their obedience.

"Now for the cat's great strength!" Hunter said as he triple flipped before Leo and Mark let him land as Cassie and Michelle jumped through a hoop synchronized which left Gwen, Courtney, the kids, and the rest of the audience amazed.

"How are they doing that Mommy?" Maybelle asked Gwen.

"The trainer told me that they exercise three times a week." Gwen said to her.

"Cool!" Maybelle replied back to Gwen.

"Now, for the last trick…the cats are going to jump through three hoops as it is set on fire!" Hunter said as he set the hoops on fire as everyone gasped.

"And here we go!" Hunter said as the big cats went through the triple hoop with the greatest of ease as everyone applauded and Hunter, and the cats took a bow.

"Thank you very much!" Hunter said as he and the cats left the ring as the spotlight was now on the ringmaster as the ringmaster returned to the ring as the cage was being taken down by backstage people.

"How was that ladies and gentlemen?" The ringmaster asked the audience as they cheered.

"Give it up for Hunter Williams and his Big Cats one more time!" Danny said as the audeince applauded Hunter as there was a school bell ring sound effect that went off.

"What is that? I didn't know that class was going on." Danny said to the audience making them chuckle.

"What's going on?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"The clowns are next." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Awesome!" Maybelle said to her.

"Please welcome The Clowns in The Hall!" Danny announced as the clowns plus Izzy aka Izzio The Baby Clown arrived.

"Hello everyone!" Robo, Jackie, Tommy, Geofrey aka G-Dawg, Mikey, Betty, Louie, and Ricky.

"Hello everyone!" The clowns minus Izzy said to the audience as they waved at the audience as well.

"Hi!" The audience said and waved back.

"Maybelle, are you ready to see Izzy at her clown skit?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Yes Mommy." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Good." Gwen said back.

"This is it, sweetie." Courtney said to Maybelle as well.

"We are stuck babysitting her. I say stuck because even though we all love Izzio, she can be quite the handful at times." Robo the clown said as the skit officially began with the clowns at the living room of Rob and Jackie's house as the clowns were babysitting Izzio.

"Man, I could be at Home watching the Braves game right now but I'm stuck babysitting Rob and Jackie's baby sister." G-Dawg said complaining a bit.

"Hey! Give Izzio a break, she likes us." Jackie said to him.

"Alright." G-Dawg said as Izzio was drinking out of her bottle like a good baby until she threw it at G-Dawg.

"HEY! Watch it!" G-Dawg said to Izzio as the crowd laughed.

"Izzio...watch it." Jackie said to Izzy aka Izzio.

"ACHOO!" Izzy/Izzio said as she sneezed pretty hard as silly string like snot started to fly all over the place, and it landed on some of the clowns including G-Dawg which made the whole place erupt with laughter.

"Hahahhaha!" Everyone, including Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita laughed as they were enjoying the comedic antics of the Clowns of The Hall.

"This is too funny, ahahaha!" Maybelle said as she laughed pretty hard as there was a farting noise coming from the arena as Izzio had an accident.

"Uh-oh... ME NEED CHANGING! Now! Waaaaah!" Izzio said as she began to cry like a baby.

"G-Dawg it's your turn." Jackie said to him

"Fine!" G-Dawg said as he changed her.

"Here you go." G-Dawg said to Izzio.

"Thankies." Izzio said as she began sucking on her pacifier.

"Guys, she's kinda cute...I think she has clowning in her." G-Dawg said to everyone.

"Of course she is cute and of course she has clowning in her, she is my baby sister.

"Thank you Captian obvious." Louie and Ricky said before the audience giggled.

"Me baby clown ahaha!" Izzio said as she clapped her hands like a baby.

"Izzio, do a trick!" The clowns said to her.

"Okies then" Izzio said as Robo picked her up out of her crib and she was hanging off of the side of the crib like a monkey.

"Ooh! Oooh! Aaah!" Izzy said as she was imitating a monkey as everyone was laughing.

"Monkey Izzio! Ooh ooh aah!" Izzio said before she jumped into onto Robo's head and started eatting pretends bugs from his head as everyone laughed.

"Izzio, stop that!" Robo said to Izzio.

"Nope! Aah aah aah!" Izzio said before she jumped onto Jackie's head.

"Hahahahaha...!" The audience and the clowns laughed.

"Izzio, cut that out right now." Jackie said to Izzio

"No! Ooh ooh aah!" Izzio said before she jumped onto Mikey, Louie, Ricky, and the rest of the clowns until she jumped onto her crib as the audience kept laughing their heads off until Izzio grabbed the pies.

"Surprise!" Izzio said as she began throwing the pies at every clown in sight.

"Pies!" The clowns shouted as Izzio threw the pies at the clowns and even some of the audience as the audience kept laughing until the skit ended.

"WOOHOO!" Gwen cheered out.

"Alright Izzy!" Courtney said as well.

"That was awesome!" Maybelle said the clowns left the ring as the rest of the show went on as Hunter did his Elephant routine using sign language, then there was an epic trapeze performance, then intermission, and then there were Lisa and Lizzy Youngblood who juggled knives, clubs, hoops, chainsaws, and more, as there was the final act of the show and that was a new one as there was a dude who can be shot out of a cannon and land into a pool of water as his name was Ashton and he was shot out of the cannon and landed into the water and then everyone took a bow with the audience applauding, cheering and giving everyone a standing ovation.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... the stars of Circus Universal!" Danny announced as the audience cheered and clapped once more as the performers took their bows.

"I am your ringmaster Danny Sanders, and we would like to thank you for coming to our show, drive home safely and may all your days be circus days!" Danny said as the performers headed backstage as show was now over as Gwen and Courtney were heading towards to their car as the face paint was finally washed off before they began to drive home.

"How was that kids?" Gwen asked Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"AMAZING!" The kids answered as Gwen and Courtney were happy.

"Good." Gwen said to them.

"Maybelle, did you learn something from this sweetheart?" Courtney asked her.

"Yes. I learned to not judge a book by it's cover." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"Huh?" Brady and Lita asked in confusion.

"It's an expression, it means to not someone before you get to know them." Gwen said to Brady and Lita.

"Ohhh...cool." They said back as Gwen kept driving until they were home as they were really tired, and they yawned.

"Time for you kids to head to bed.

"Okay Mommies." They said to Gwen and Courtney as they went into their bedrooms as they got dressed in their PJ's.

"Goodnight kids." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids

"Goodnight Mommies." The kids said before they headed off to bed and fell sound asleep as Gwen and Courtney talk on the couch for a bit.

"Were we hard on Maybelle?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Maybe a little." Courtney answered Gwen.

"We got lucky this time...anyway it was a part of her costume so we just need to relax for the rest of the night." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Your right." Courtney said as they kissed as they head to their bedroom and take of their clothes revealing their diapers as they relax in their bed in their bed until they start to kiss which leads to them making out.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned softly as they tongue wrestled for a bit.

"Today was a fun day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"This might be sexy idea, but why don't we grope each other's diapey asses and softly rub our diapey pussies if that is okay." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds good...besides it'll be a sexy way for us to go to the bathroom." Gwen said back as they kept kissing until they start groping each other's diapered butts and softly rubbing each other's diapered pussies.

"Mmmmm! Hawder!" They moaned and shouted as they went harder as they rubbed and kissed each other even harder.

"Oh, Courtney!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Oh Gwenny!" Courtney shouted back as they kept at it until it was time.

"I'm gonna Cumsies!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Me too Gwenny!" Courtney shouted as they kept at it, making out, rubbing each other, and more until it was finally time.

"Cumsies time!" They shouted as they exploded hard all over their diapered areas.

"Mmmmm...!" They moaned during their climax as they French kissed each other until it they began to pee in each other's diapers.

"Ohhhhh! So good!" They moaned and said as they finished and sighed with pleasure as they changed each other and got ready for bed as Courtney had her sleep shirt, her sleep mask, and her Rearz Princess Diaper on, while Gwen had an ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper on and a black sleep shirt.

"Today was wonderful." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed. Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said in agreement before they kissed.

"Goodnight, Queeny." Gwen said as they kissed once more before she turned off the lights as they fell asleep.

 **HOW ABOUT THAT?**

 **Next Chapter will be a Halloween themed chapter with Gwen and Courtney as the respective Queen of Hearts, Maybelle as a Vampire, Brady as a cute Lion, and Lita as a cute tiger.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Halloween

Halloween

 **Summary: This next chapter will be a Halloween themed chapter with Gwen and Courtney as the respective Queen of Hearts, Maybelle as a Vampire, Brady as a cute Lion, and Lita as a cute tiger. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language even though in this chapter there won't be much of any Sexual Content in this chapter except maybe some kissing, making out, or even maybe a quickie. ENJOY!**

It was a few weeks after the trip to the Circus as it was Monday October 30th 2023, the day before Halloween as their house filled with Halloween Decorations as Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita had their Costumes ready for the next day as it was morning as Gwen and Courtney woke up as it was 7:25 AM, Gwen yawned and woke up first.

"Morning Courtney. It's time for another week of School for the kids." Gwen said to Courtney as she yawned and woke up as well.

"Good morning Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed before they changed each other's diapers as Gwen had on the ABU Super Dry Kids Diaper with a Gothic Pattern, Courtney was wearing her favorite diaper which is the Rearz Pink Princess Diaper as they also got dressed in regular clothes, and finished waking up as they had some coffee before they began to wake up their kids as they walked into Maybelle's bedroom as she was sound asleep.

"Maybelle, wake up sweetie." Gwen said as Courtney kissed Maybelle's head as Maybelle yawned.

"Good morning." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Morning." They said to Maybelle.

"Time for school." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Yay!" Maybelle cheered as she began to get dressed out of her Pajamas.

"I'll go wake up Lita and Brady." Courtney said before she left Maybelle's room and went into the twins bedroom.

"Okay, But tomorrow is Halloween!" Maybelle said to Gwen who pecked her nose.

"Yes it is my sweetie pie." Gwen said to her.

"Already got the costume ready." Maybelle said to her as Courtney began to wake up Brady and Lita.

"Kids, time to wake up." Courtney said as Brady and Lita woke up as she held them.

"These two look excited." Courtney said to Gwen who nodded.

"Halloween tomorrow!" Brady and Lita with excitedly.

"Yeah, But that's tomorrow. Don't forget about today okay kids?" Gwen said and asked them in reminder about what day it was.

"Okay, mommy." Brady and Lita said to Gwen.

"What's for breakfast mommies?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Pancakes." Gwen and Courtney answered the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as them, plus Gwen and Courtney walked down to have a nice family breakfast of pancakes and eggs as they began to chat about their plans for the day for a bit.

"So what does your class have plan for tomorrow?" Gwen asked them.

"We're having a Halloween party in our class, Mrs. Hill is allowing us to wear our costumes." Maybelle answered Gwen.

"That's great!" Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Mommies I have a question." Lita said to Gwen and Courtney.

"What's that?" They asked in response.

"Why was I named Lita?" Lita asked with curiosity.

"How come?" Gwen asked her in response.

"I was curious." Lita answered right back.

"You were named after a former female wrestler of the same name." Courtney answered her daughter.

"Oooh! Cool!" Lita said as everyone began to eat.

"Yummy!" The kids said to their mothers.

"Thank you." Gwen and Courtney said to them as they kept eating their breakfast and after breakfast the kids finished getting dressed, getting ready for school, and brushing their teeth and hair as Gwen and Courtney drove the kids to school while the kids were in the backseats while Gwen was in the driver's seat, Courtney was in the passengers seat next to Gwen as they arrived at Alvalon before they dropped her off.

"Be Good today, Maybelle." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay mommy." Maybelle said back as she and Gwen hugged.

"Have a great day!" Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"I will! I love you!" Maybelle said to them.

"We love you too!" Gwen and Courtney said back before they dropped off Brady and Lita at Forest Hill Montessori School which was their preschool.

"Have fun today!" Gwen and Courtney said to Brady and Lita.

"We will Mommies!" Brady and Lita said back at Gwen and Courtney as they went inside because their teachers took them inside before Gwen and Courtney went home with Courtney driving this time, and Gwen riding in the passengers seat, then they entered the house and sat down on the sofa.

"I hope the kids have a good day today." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too... so wanna watch a movie?" Courtney said back at Gwen before she asked her a question.

"Sure." Gwen answered her wife.

"What do you wanna watch?" Courtney asked her.

"How about... The Nightmare Before Christmas." Gwen said to Courtney offering an idea for a movie to watch.

"Sounds good to me." Courtney said as Gwen grabbed the remote and went to VUDU and founded it as she put it on then they began to watch it.

 **Vudu is a digital streaming service which is provided by Walmart.**

"Almost forgot." Gwen said before she and Courtney took off their pants as they were wearing their respective diapers as they were still dry as they sighed in relief as they got to be in their diapers as they were lonely without kids for a few hours.

"That's much better." Gwen and Courtney said to each other as thye held each other's hands as they watched the movie, loving evey moment of it.

"You know... Mike and Zoey are almost similar to Jack and Sally." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah... wouldn't it be ironic if they dress up like them tomorrow." Courtney said back.

"Yeah hehehe." Gwen said as she also giggled as they shared a quick kiss.

"I really hate that Oogie Boogie wants to play a game with Santa's life at stake." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Same here, at least I'm not heartless and don't gamble all my money away because I love to gamlbe...because I don't." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as they kept watching the movie.

"This movie is fantastic, isn't it Court?" Gwen said to Courtney before she asked her.

"It certainly is different. I like the acting, visual arts, the story, and everything else so far but when the little boy pulled a shrunken head and scared the parents... that frightened the hell out of me." Courtney said to Gwen who paused it.

"That's Tim Burton's style honey." Gwen said back at Courtney.

"You're right." Courtney said again as they kissed once more.

"But I love the chemistry between Jack and Sally, it was wonderful." Courtney said as well.

"I love that as well." Gwen said as she kissed Courtney back as they started to makeout.

"Mmmmm! I wuv you." Gwen and Courtney moaned and said to each other as they kept making out until Gwen soon started to rub Courtney's diapered pussy softly.

"Wanna have a quickie?" Gwen asked Courtney with such a seductive tone in her voice that it turned Courtney on and made her blush like always.

"Yes please." Courtney answered Gwen before she soon returned the favor as they tongue kissed each other.

"Mmmmmm...!" They moaned while they also both rubbed each other's diapered pussies softly.

"Mmmmm! So good!" They moaned and said to each other before they started to go at a much faster pace as they kissed each other even more.

"Mmmm! Hawder please!" They moaned, said, shouted, and begged to go harder as they started to go harder as it turned them on so much with incredible happiness, euphoria, and glee.

"Ohhhhh! Courtney!" Gwen moaned and she screamed out her wife's name.

"Ohhhh! Gwenny!" Courtney moaned and screamed out her wife's name and soon enough they started scissoring each other's diapered areas hard.

"Oh! Oh! Oh god! So hawt!" They shouted as they were still blushing as the blush was very hot as this was the first time they have made love in weeks, specifically since they got home from the trip to the circus as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies!" They shouted at each other as they went harder and harder until it was time for them to explode.

"Here it comes!" They shouted at each other again as it was gonna happen... now.

"Ohhhhhhh...!" They moaned during their explosion as they did it very hard and then they panted as they kissed.

"I wuv you so much." They said to each other as they felt like they were about to go.

"Wanna pee in our diapers? I haven't gone in these things since we changed.

"Sure." Courtney answered Gwen as they both begin to pee in their diapers.

"Ohhhh!" They sighed in relief as they peed in their diapers once again.

"That's better." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree." Gwen said back as they kissed once more.

"Can you change me pwease?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen as they went to their bedroom as Gwen laid on the bed, while Courtney grabbed some wipes, powder, and a fresh ABU PeekABU Diaper as Courtney grabbed a fresh Rearz Pink Princess Diaper.

"So, are you excited about Halloween?" Courtney asked Gwen who then glared at Courtney for a second.

"Honey, I'm a Goth. We goths wuv Halloween." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Oh yeah.. right hehehe." Courtney said as she giggled and blushed in embarrasement.

"It's okay sweetie. I am extremely excited for Halloween, it is Lita and Brady's first time trick or treating, and it's Maybelle's second time doing as they are doing it with us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"You know, you're right, we should make this a fun but safe halloween." Courtney said to Gwen as they shared a quick kiss before Courtney resumed changing Gwen out of her wet diaper, then she dried off her area, wiped it, powdered it all before she placed the fresh and clean ABU PeekABU Diaper onto Gwen before Gwen began to change Courtney's wet diaper.

"Plus, are you excited about your upcoming birthday in a few weeks?" Courtney asked Gwen who is currently 26 years old as her birthday was on November 22nd as she was gonna turn 27 years old as Courtney is 27 as her birthday is on June 3rd as Courtney older 5 months and nineteen days than Gwen.

"Sorry, what was the question again, Sweetie?" Gwen asked Courtney to repeat her question.

"Are you looking forward to your birthday?" Courtney asked once again as Gwen finished cleaning Courtney up, and placing the diaper on her.

"Yes I am! I can't wait." Gwen answered her.

"Yeah that's great... because on your birthday... I'm going to be your sexy Diapey bitch!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oooh! Okies then." Gwen said back.

"That quickie was a preview." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Cool. But wait." Gwen said to Courtney in response.

"Yeah?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Does that mean you are my bitch and I can do anything I want?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"That means like fuck you hawd, lick you hawd, finger you hawd, do sexy AB/DL style bondage and if I want you can do it back to me during Diapey sex for my birthday?" Gwen asked Courtney another question.

"Yes Gwenny." Courtney answered.

"What do you think of that?" Courtney asked her wife.

"Sounds perfect to me, princess! Because on my birthday, Queen Gwenny is coming." Gwen answered her wife.

"Mmm! I can't wait for it." Courtney said as they kissed.

"Let's finish the movie, then we can have lunch." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before they softly kissed as they kep watching the movie until it ended.

"Time for lunch." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Alright! What are we gonna eat today?" Gwen said back before she asked Courtney.

"How about we make a nice fruit salad." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sounds good to me." Gwen said back.

"Okies." Courtney said as they made fruit salad for each other's lunches as they began to eat in the living room as they were watching the news.

"Have to admit, it's kinda cool that we bought this house. Looks like a Canadian version of Michael Jackson's Neverland Ranch doesn't it?" Gwen said to Courtney before she asked her as well.

"Yeah! It's pretty amazing, huh." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Yes it is... beautiful and amazing." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed.

"How do you feel about me getting some animals for your birthday?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I have to think about it." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies, what else do you want for your birthday?" Courtney said in response before she asked Gwen again.

"Courtney, I just a birthday party with my family and friends together." Gwen answered Courtney.

"How sweet." Courtney said to her.

"I know." Gwen said as they kissed before they kept eating their lunches.

"So what else do you wanna do before we pick the kids up?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm... wanna see if our costumes look good for tomorrow?" Gwen thought about it before she asked Courtney.

"Okies then." Gwen answered Courtney as they went into their bedroom, went into the closet, and then they put on their costumes as they were the Queen of Hearts but Gwen was the Queen of Black Hearts while Courtney was the Queen of Red Hearts.

"You look very beautiful, Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, you look beautiful too, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said back to Gwen as they shared a quick kiss before they even took a quick selfie in the costumes before they took off the costumes, put their clothes, and pants back on as it was time for Gwen and Courtney to pick up their kids.

"Time to pick the kids up." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Perfect." Courtney said as they went to Alvalon Elementary School and picked her up.

"Hi Sweetheart!" Courtney said to Maybelle.

"How was school today?" Gwen asked her.

"Fun! Except today we had a fire drill." Maybelle answered Gwen.

"I hated those when I was a little girl." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Me too." Gwen said to Maybelle as well before they picked up Brady, and Lita as Maybelle helped her siblings into the car.

"Hey kids." Gwen and Courtney said to their kids.

"Hi mommies!" Brady and Lita said to them.

"How was school?" Courtney asked them.

"Good." Brady and Lita answered Courtney as everyone headed home as the kids played while Gwen and Courtney made dinner until it was dinnertime a few hours later.

"Kids, dinner!" Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Alright!" The kids said as they grabbed their dishes.

"What did you make?" The kids asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Hamburger Helper Beef Stroganoff flavor with a Salad." Gwen answered the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as everyone got their food and began to eat.

"So you three excited for tomorrow?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Yes we are!" The kids answered Gwen.

"We're excited too, we get spend another wonderful Halloween with our favorite kids." Courtney said to their kids.

"Aww, thanks mommies." The kids said back.

"You're very welcome." Gwen and Courtney said to their kids as they kept eating until they finished.

"Okay kids, you can play." Gwen said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Only until bedtime." Courtney said to them.

"Okay!" The kids responded back as 2 hours later, it was bedtime.

"Bedtime!" Gwen and Courtney said to the kids as they went to bed.

"Night kids!" Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Night mommies!" The kids said as they fell asleep.

"Sweet dreams." Courtney said as they went to their room and changed into their sleepwear which included their usual sleep shirts, and diapers.

"Tomorrow is going to be fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yup, nighty night Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sleep well, Princess." Gwen said as they kissed before they went to sleep.

 **(The next day)**

It was 7:15 AM as it was Tuesday October 31st, 2023 as Gwen and Courtney yawned and woke up.

"Good morning!" They said to each other as they kissed and hugged as they change their clothes as they put on their clothes, they left their room to wake up their kids, only for them to stand in front of their door with their costumes on, they look surprised.

"Huh?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Maybelle who was a vampire, Brady who was a cute lion, and Lita who was a cute tiger said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You three are up already?" Gwen asked the kids who nodded.

"Did you guys even go to sleep?" Courtney asked the kids as well.

"Yes!" The kids answered Gwen and Courtney.

"We just woke up with excitement." Maybelle said to them as Gwen looked surprise.

"Wow!" Gwen said to the kids.

"That is impressive." Courtney said to them.

"How did you kids get the face paint on?" Gwen and Courtney asked them.

"We Helped each other." The kids answered them.

"Did you watch an instructional video from Izzy?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Yeah." The kids answered Gwen.

"Ohhh! You three look so adorable!" Courtney said to the kids.

"But Mother, I'm a vampire!" Maybelle said to her.

"A very cute vampire." Courtney said before she hugged her three children.

"Ohhhh!" Courtney cooed softly.

"Hehehe, seems Mama Courtney is really happy." Gwen chuckled a bit before she said to Courtney and the kids.

"Yes I am." Courtney said in response.

"What's for breakfast?" The kids asked Gwen and Courtney.

"How about eggs and bacon for our little vampire, lion and tiger." Gwen answered them.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Sounds perfect for them." Courtney said as The family went to the kitchen as Gwen and Courtney started making breakfast, meanwhile the kids were watching Halloween themed TV episodes as they were watching "Scaredy Pants" from the days of old Spongebob Squarepants as the kids were loving it.

"Spongebob is funny!" Maybelle said to her younger siblings.

"Agreed!" Brady and Lita said in agreement.

"Breakfast is ready." Gwen said

"Yay!" The kids cheered as they went to the table to eat their breakfast.

"Enjoy, sweeties." Courtney said to them.

"Thanks, mommies." The kids said before they began to eat as Gwen and Courtney joined the kids in eating breakfast until they were full and it was time to go to school.

"Excited about your Halloween party, Maybelle?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Mmhmm! I can't wait to show everyone has vampire costume!" Maybelle nodded and answered Gwen.

"What about you two, are you excited?" Courtney asked Brady and Lita.

"Yes mommy." The twins answered Courtney.

"That's good because it's time for school!" Courtney said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as Gwen and Courtney took the kids to school.

"Have fun today, Maybelle." Gwen and Maybelle said to her.

"Okay, bye mommies." Maybelle said to them as Gwen and Courtney took the twins to preschool.

"Have fun, today." They said to the twins.

"Bye mommies." Brady and Lita said to them as Gwen and Courtney headed home and began to relax by watching some TV.

"Halloween's today and the kids are at school enjoying it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah... But Gwenny, on your birthday, what do you want to do first?" Courtney said to Gwen before she asked her.

"Hmm? Well... anything I guess." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney said back.

"Look, about the thing with the animals I'm cool with it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"For real?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered.

"Just... don't go overboard." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, Gwenny." Courtney said back as they watched the news, and a few Halloween themed episodes of old TV Shows like "Friends", "Growing Pains", "Home Improvement", and even "Last Man Standing", as they had another Fruit Salad for lunch.

"Tonight's haunted house is gonna be so awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said back as they shared a kiss.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about we surprise the kids by picking them up in our costumes." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Perfect. For now we should just relax and watch TV." Gwen replied back.

"Yeah, besides we can't make love in these diapers everyday. Marriage is about compromise, understanding, and unconditional love... not just about sex." Courtney said in response.

"You're right Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed once again as it was time to pick up the kids as they got dressed in their costumes as Courtney was the Queen of Red Hearts, while Gwen was the Queen of Black Hearts.

"Ready?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes I am, Queen Of Black Hearts." Courtney answered Gwen.

"So am I, Queen Of Red Hearts." Gwen said back as they went to Alvalon Elementary School, as they picked up Maybelle who was still in her vampire costume.

"Hi mommy! Wow!" Maybelle greeted her parents and said to them as she saw her parents costume.

"Mommies, you both look so beautiful!" Maybelle said to them.

"Aww, thank you sweetie." Gwen and Courtney said to her as Maybelle got in the car.

"How was your day?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Amazing! We have snacks, we had fun games, we danced a bit and everyone loved my costumes... well, some were scared." Maybelle answered Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Maybelle who nodded.

"Seems they were too scared of our little vampire." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Yeah, hehehe." Maybelle said as she giggled before they picked up Brady and Lita at the preschool.

"Hi Maybelle!" The twins said as they saw their mothers.

"Maybelle, whose they?" Lita and Brady asked Maybelle.

"Lita, Brady, it's us! Your mommies." Gwen and Courtney answered the twins.

"Oh! Sorry." Lita said to them.

"We didn't know it was you mommies." Brady said to them as well.

"It's okay sweetie!" Gwen and Courtney headed home with the kids until it was time for Trick or Treating a few hours later as it was 6:00 PM as everyone had dinner before they went out of the house to start trick or treating.

"Okay, Everyone ready?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Yes!" The kids answered them.

"Got your bags for the candy?" Courtney asked the kids.

"Yes, mommy." The kids answered Courtney.

"Good, but remember, you three must stay near us no matter what, okay?" Gwen said and asked the kids.

"Yes Mommies." The kids answered Gwen.

"Good." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Let's go." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as The family soon started trick or treating.

"Let's go to that house, okay kids?" Gwen said and asked the kids.

"Okay mommy." The kids said to Gwen before answering her request.

"Good." Gwen said as she went up to the front of the house as she rang the doorbell as the kids went up to the door while Gwen backed up.

"Trick or Treat!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said as a Lady dressed up as an angel opened the door.

"Oh! Look at these cute little trick or treaters." The lady said to the kids as her name was Mrs. Forman who was their neighbor from across the street.

"Hi Mrs. Forman!" Gwen and Courtney said to her.

"Hi Gwen and Courtney!" Mrs. Forman said to them.

"I'm a vampire, I'm suppose to be scary." Maybelle said to Mrs. Forman.

"Ah, Of course you are!" Mrs. Forman said as she soon handed out treats for the kids.

"Here you go, for the little Vampire, and for the little tiger cub, and lion cub respectively." Mrs. Forman said to the kids.

"Thank you." The kids said to Mrs. Forman.

"Your welcome kids." Mrs. Forman said back.

"Happy Halloween." Gwen and Courtney said as they head over to Marley and Scott's house as Courtney knocked as Marley and Scott opened the door.

"Trick or treat!" The kids said as Marley was dressed up like Sunset Shimmer, while Scott was dressed up as Flash Sentry.

"Oh looks who's here Scott, it's Maybelle, Brady, and Lita!" Marley said to Scott.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Callaway!" The kids said to Marley and Scott.

"Hey Scott, Hi Marley." Gwen and Courtney said as well.

"Hey there kids! You all look so adorable!" Marley said to the kids.

"Thank you." The kids said back as Marley gave the kids some candy.

"Thank you very much." The kids said to Marley.

"Happy Halloween!" The kids, Gwen, and Courtney said to Scott and Marley.

"Bye, Happy Halloween." Scott and Marley said back as Gwen, Courtney and their kids went to the next house as they saw DJ and Blaineley who were in costumes of their own resptively as she was wearing a Cat costume, while DJ was wearing a Bob Marley costume as they were surprised to see Gwen and Courtney.

"DJ? Blaineley?" Gwen and Courtney said in a surprised tone as it was their kids that were most surprised because it was unexpected that they would see their doctor.

"Dr. O'Halloran?!" The kids said in surprise as well.

"Oh! Hello there." Blaineley said to Gwen, Courtney, and their kids.

"Hey Courtney and Gwen." DJ said to them.

"What a surprise." Gwen said to DJ.

"Agreed." DJ said to Gwen.

"So, trick and treating with your kid too?" Courtney asked DJ and Blaineley.

"Yup." DJ and Blaineley said as Ashley arrived as she was sporting a Batgirl costume.

"What's up Ashley." Maybelle greeted Ashley.

"Hey Maybelle!" Ashley said back as they hugged.

"Hi there." Lita and Brady said to Ashley.

"Hi, cute costumes." Ashley said to them.

"Thank you." Lita and Brady said back to Ashley.

"Hapy Halloween." DJ, Blaineley, and Ashley said to Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"You too!" Gwen, Courtney, and the kids said back as they went to several more houses until they arrived at Crimson and Ennui Wilson's House which also had a haunted house as well.

 **I'm stating for the record that their real names are Ashley Wilson and Andrew Wilson respectively. Now back to the story.**

"Hello there." Crimson and Ennui said to Gwen, Courtney, and their kids.

"Hey Andrew, hey Ashley." Gwen and Courtney said to the Goths by calling them by their real name as The Goths were dressed as vampires while their daughter was dressed as a cute bat as their daughter arrived.

"Awww... is that your daughter?" Gwen said and asked Crimson.

"Yes, her name is Luna."

"Hey guys." Luna said to everyone.

"Hi." Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said to Luna.

"Enjoy the haunted house." Ennui said to Courtney, Gwen, and the kids.

"We will!" The fivesome said as they entered the house.

"Be brave! It's scary." Luna said doing te voice of a ghost the fivesome walked through the house as they saw Count Dracula pop out of the coffin which made Courtney jump a bit pretending to be scared.

"Cool!" Maybelle said as they even saw a dinner of the damned, and the grabbing ghoul as Maybelle started to look a bit frightened like Pinkie Pie was when she saw Princess Luna during "Luna Eclipsed".

"Honey, are you alright?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Yeah." Maybelle answered Gwen before a Giant Floating Spider dropped from the roof onto everyone.

"AHH!" Gwen, Courtney, and the kids jumped and screamed as they continued as they even saw a model of Freddy and Jason which scared Lita and Brady.

"Ahhh! Mommy!" Lita and Brady screamed with fear.

"It's okay kids!" Gwen and Courtney said trying to calm them down.

"We're b-brave." Maybelle said as she was trembling with fear as they kept walking through the Haunted House.

"They went all out with this." Gwen said to Courtney

"Y-Yeah." Courtney said as she was starting to get scared until they saw a headless victim while a killer held his head which scared Maybelle.

"AHH! OH MY GOD! MOMMY!" Maybelle screamed as she hid behind Gwen.

"We should leave... for the kids." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're right!" Gwen said back as all five see zombies growling at them and coming towards them.

"AHHHHHHH...!" Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita screamed as they got out of the haunted house, as the kids shudderered in fear.

"You okay kids?" Gwen and Courtney asked their kids.

"Yes Mommies." The kids answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Good." Gwen and Courtney said to their kids.

"We'll be right back." Gwen said to their kids.

"Where are you two going?" Maybelle asked them.

"To talk to Crimson and Ennui, tell them how much we like the house." Courtney answered.

"Okay mommies." Maybelle said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Play with Luna." Gwen said to their kids.

"Okay mommies." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said as they went to Crimson and Ennui and started to confront them.

"What in the fuck is wrong with you guys?!" Courtney and Gwen shouted at and asked the Goth couple.

"What?" Crimson and Ennui asked them.

"Your haunted house scared the daylight out of our kids!" Gwen shouted at them.

"We're sorry, but it's Halloween." Ennui said to them.

"Our daughter did say to be brave." Crimson said to them as well.

"But you didn't had to go all out!" Courtney said and shouted at Crimson and Ennui.

"Look, we do this just for fun. We don't do it to enjoy seeing people getting scared! We do it to see if they can be brave and enjoy the House, that's all!" Crimson said back at Courtney.

"Well, it is Halloween, and you guys did an impressive job." Gwen said to them.

"Thanks." Ennui said back.

"Can we just let bygones be bygones?" Courtney asked them.

"Yeah." Crimson and Ennui anwered Courtney.

"Good." Gwen and Courtney said as Luna handed out three bags of candy.

"We also give out bags of treats for the kids including you guys. So here you go." Luna said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Thank you." Gwen and Courtney said to Crimson and Ennui.

"You're welcome." The Goths said in response as Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita head home as they go to one last house as it was Mike and Zoey's house.

"Hello Mike and Zoey." Gwen and Courtney said to Mike and Zoey.

"Hi guys!" Mike and Zoey said back as Mike Junior popped up.

"Boo!" Mike Junior said causing Maybelle, Brady, and Lita to lightly jump as Mike and Zoey were dressed as a skeleton bride and groom while their son was dressed as their skeleton son.

"Sorry about that, our son wanted to have a little fun." Mike and Zoey said to

"Yay! Sorry again." Mike Junior said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"It's alright." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said to Mike Junior.

"Yeah we went through the haunted house and it was really scary." Gwen said to Zoey.

"I'm sorry." Zoey said to Gwen.

"It's fine." Zoey said as well.

"Anyway." Mike said before he brought out a big bowl of candy.

"Candy?" Mike asked everyone excepf Holly.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as they got candy.

"Wanna see Baby Holly?" Zoey asked

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney answered Zoey as she soon held their baby girl who was already sound asleep wearing pajamas.

"Here's Holly." Mike said softly in order not to wake the baby up.

"Aww, she's adorable." Gwen said to Mike and Zoey.

"Yeah." Courtney said in agreement.

"I'm going to be a good big brother like Maybelle is a good big sister." Mike Jr said to everyone.

"Awww...!" Everyone except Holly said.

"Well we have to head home it's getting late." Courtney said to Mike and Zoey.

"Happy Halloween." Gwen said to Mike, Zoey, and Mike Jr.

"Happy Halloween!" Mike, Zoey, and Mike Jr said as Mike waved Holly's hand goodnight.

Then Gwen, Courtney and their kids headed home as they headed inside.

"Today was awesome!" The kids said as it was 9:45 PM.

"Well, except for going through that scary house." Maybelle said to Brady and Lita.

"Agreed." Brady and Lita said in agreement.

"Kis, put the candy away and you can eat it all later. It's bedtime." Gwen said to the kids.

"Okay Mommies!" The kids did what Gwen said as they placed their candies in the kitchen closet, then changed into their pajamas, brushed their teeth, and more as they got ready for bed.

"Goodnight kids, Happy Halloween." Courtney and Gwen said to the kids.

"Goodnight Mommies." The kids said as they fell asleep as Gwen and Courtney changed into their sleepwear and into fresh diapers as well.

"Queeny...Queeny... the House is quiet, the children are sleeping. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Gwen said to Courtney and asked her.

"I believe I am." Courtney answered as they looked into each other's eyes as they shared a soft kiss.

"Movie Time." They said to each other.

"Horror theme." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sure! But not too crazy and not too scary." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Deal." Gwen said as she grabbed her TV remote, went to Hulu, and put on "Shaun of The Dead" as they grab a big bowl of candy and ate it until the movie ended as Gwen yawned.

"Sleepy?" Courtney asked Gwen who nodded.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Courtney as they went up to their room and got into their bed as they took of their sleep bottoms, revealing their diapers as they were still in their sleep shirts.

"Tonight was really fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah! Our friends had fun too... well Crimson and Ennui had too much fun hehehe." Courtney said back at Gwen as she giggled a bit.

"Once again, it's Halloween." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know... but I have to admit, it was really amazing." Courtney said as they kissed, then they finished getting ready for bed.

"Halloween was fantastic this year." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement.

"Goodnight." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight sweetie." Courtney said back at Gwen as they kissed once more.

"Happy Halloween." They said to each other as Gwen turned off the lights before they fell asleep to end the night.

 **Next chapter will feature Gwen's Birthday!**

 **As Gwen will be turning 27 on November 22nd.**

 **Courtney is 27 and her Birthday is on June 3rd as she turned 27 before the story even began.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	6. Gwen's Birthday

Gwen's Birthday

 **Summary: This next chapter will celebrate Gwen's 27th Birthday.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language, in this chapter there will be plenty of surprises and plenty of sexual content. This chapter was co-written by me and ShokuAli16. ENJOY!**

It was a few weeks after Halloween as it was Tuesday, November 21st 2023 it was Gwen's 27th Birthday as Gwen and Courtney were sound asleep until it was 6:30 AM as the alarm went off as Courtney got it.

"Who's the birthday girl?" Courtney asked Gwen with a singsong tone making Gwen giggle and blush.

"Who is the birthday girl?" Courtney asked Gwen with a singsong tone again as Gwen thought about her response for a bit.

"Um...the good looking wife on your left?" Gwen answered Courtney with a question of her own.

"That's right." Courtney said back before she began to sing a quick song.

"Happy, Happy Birthday Gwen." Courtney sang as she and Gwen giggled before they shared a kiss.

"Thankies Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Your welcome sweetie." Courtney said back before they kissed again as they got up, got dressed in their diapers, and their normal clothes as went into the kitchen as their kids were behind the counter as the lights were off. Courtney knew about it, the kids knew about it, but Gwen didn't until the kids popped up.

"Surprise!" The kids and Courtney shouted surprising Gwen.

"Oh my god!" Gwen said to Courtney and the kids.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" The kids shouted wishing their mom, a happy birthday.

"Kids this is so thoughtful!" Gwen said to the kids.

"It was Mother's idea." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Guilty." Courtney said as she blushed.

"Thank you all so much." Gwen said to Courtney, and the kids.

"You're so welcome Mommy." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"We cooked you breakfast. Waffles with Bacon and eggs scrambled." Brady and Lita said to Gwen.

"Wow! You kids are so thoughtful!" Gwen said to the kids.

"Thank you." The kids said back.

"You are so welcome." Gwen said as she kissed Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Now, kids you have to go to school, today is a school day." Courtney said to the kids.

"Yes ma'am." The kids said as they startd getting dressed.

"You know... after the kids are gone for the day... we can get started on the birthday fun." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed, then the kids arrived all dressed.

"We're ready." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said to Courtney and Gwen.

"I think gonna take a power nap, last night's Monday Night Raw was intense." Gwen said as she yawned.

"Okay birthday girl, see you when I get back." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Kay. Bye kids. Have a great day at school." Gwen said to Courtney, and the kids.

"Bye Mommy! We will!" The kids said as they were taken to school by Courtney, meanwhile Gwen took off her pants revealing her ABU PeekABU diaper which was in a pattern of bats, and the color of white, then she sighed.

"That's better." Gwen said as she then relaxed on the couch and rests for a bit until she got a bit horny and rubbed her diapered area softly and slowly.

"It's my birthday, I'll pee in my Diapey if I want too." Gwen said to herself before she began to pee in it softly as she also sighed.

"Ahhhh...! Oh my god that feels so good, so soft, and so warm." Gwen said before she also giggled while she kept peeing until her diaper was full.

"Wow! My diapey is all full! I need a changey." Gwen said to herself before she took off the very wet diaper, and changes her diaper as she's now wearing another ABU PeekABU's diaper.

"That's better even a birthday girl needs a changey." Gwen said to herself before she resumed her relaxation as Courtney arrived at Maybelle's school.

"Have a great day sweetie, and be good." Courtney said to her daughter Maybelle.

"Will do mother." Maybelle said before she Courtney dropped off Lita and Brady at their preschool.

"Have fun, and be good." Courtney said to the twins.

"We will!" Brady and Lita said as Courtney was driving back home until she stopped at an empty parking lot at the park and decides to give Gwen a birthday present in the form of a diaper solo show as she folded the backseats of her car, locked the doors, and tinted the windows all before she got her phone out and pressed record.

"Hello there birthday girl, it's me your wifey Courtney. Before we get started on the fun, I thought a little sexy show would get you in the mood. So Happy Birthday Gwenny, enjoy the show." Courtney said as she began to strip off her clothes until she was wearing nothing but her bra covering up her 35 DD, fishnet stockings, and her Rearz Pink Princess diaper as she began to rub her diapered area softly, slowly, and steady.

"Oh... oh... oh, my God...!" Courtney said as she was enjoying it.

"Ohhhh...! This is all for you Gwenny." Courtney moaned, and said as she kept pleasuring herself until she found an even sexier way to do it.

"Hello, what's this?" Courtney said as she found a dildo.

"It's our dildo that we got at Pride." Courtney said as she began to use the dildo on her area*

"Oh...! Oh, my God!" Courtney said with pleasure and ecstasy.

"Feels like you're fucking me! Because that's what you're gonna do to me today! I'm your bitch today on your birthday! Oh! You can fuck me anyway you want to Gwenny! Ohhhh...! Yeah! You like that huh?! Well good!" Courtney said, shouted, moaned, asked Gwen, and shoyted again as she kept using it until she feels like she's about to explode.

"Oh! OH, MY GOD! I'M GONNA CUMSIES, GWENNY! HERE GOES...!" Courtney shouted as she was about to explode.

"AHHHHHHHH...! Ahhhhh...!" Courtney screamed/moaned orasmically as she then sighed euphorically as she giggled.

"I hope you enjoyed the show Gwen." Courtney said as she sighed once more as she began to pee.

"Ah...! That was nice...!" Courtney sighed and said ebfore she began to sign off.

"I wuv you. Happy Birthday Gwenny...I'll see you at home." Courtney said as she ended the video and changed her diaper as she put her pants back on as she drove home while Gwen was watching an episode of Friends as her phone went off.

"What's this?" Gwen asked herself as she looked at her phone as she saw that it was a message from Courtney, then she saw the video.

"Oh, my God...! How nice of Courtney!" Gwen said as she began to blush heavily.

"Makes me wanna respond back. But I'm gonna wait until my wife comes home." Gwen said as she waited for Courtney to come home as she was feeling horny then Courtney returned home in.

"Hi Honey I'm home!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hey honey." Gwen said as they kissed.

"I saw your video, thankies." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Your welcome sweetheart." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It was the sexiest thing you've ever done for me!" Gwen said to Courtney,

"Thankies even though I already did it months ago. I just wanted to do it again." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said as they kissed as they began to watch Friends until Gwen felt sleepy as she yawned.

"I'm still a bit tired." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Aww, you sure?" Courtney said and asked Gwen before she nodded.

"Yeah princess. Sorry." Gwen answered Courtney.

"That's okay." Courtney said before she carried Gwen bridal style into their room as Gwen giggled and blushed lightly.

"Queeny...you're so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said before she placed Gwen onto the bed and covered her with blankets.

"Now get some rest and I'll get the house ready for the party." Courtney said to Gwen

"Okies." Gwen said as they kissed before Courtney put pants on and went downstairs as she called everyone to come and bring their gifts like now.

 **Ali who had DVD copy of the Cardcaptor Sakura series and Blu-ray copy the Tokyo Mew Mew series, Alejandro who had White Roses, Anita (Gwen's Mother-in-Law), Blaineley, Bridgette had tickets for the local Zoo, Cameron who made a custom shirt, Cody, Dakota, Dawn, Duncan with a signed copy of Fallen, Ella, Eric (Gwen's Dad not Ali's Dad), Geoff who has a black cowboy hat, Harold, Heather who has earrings, Izzy, Jasmine, Jay who had Evanescence CDs, Joy (Gwen's Mother), Lindsay, LeShawna aka Shawnie, Marley, Robert (Gwen's Father-in-Law), Scott who had the Growing Pains Complete Series on DVD, Todd (who is Gwen's Brother), Trent with a Midnight Blue Electric Guitar, and Zoey arrived***

"Okay, it's time to get this house situated so by the time that Gwen wakes up, she wakes up to see the best birthday party ever." Courtney said as she began to decorate the house until it was filled with balloons, streamers, and more as the house was completely decorated while Ali, Alejandro, Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Jay, Scott, Trent, and everyone else placed their gifts down while Bridgette got her gifts in a good hiding place with enough light and food for the animals to be okay as a few hours went by as Courtney finished decorating the house and then it was around 3 o'clock as it was time for the kids to be picked up*

"Is everything ready?" Courtney asked the guests.

"Yeah!" The guests answered Courtney who was about to wake up Gwen but forgot the kids.

"Dang it! I gotta pick up the kids! I'll be right back, keep Gwen in her room." Courtney told the guests.

"Okay!" The guests said as Courtney left while the guests socialized Gwen was in the bedroom as she was sound asleep until Courtney picked up Maybelle, Brady, and Lita from school.

"How was your day sweetie?" Courtney asked Maybelle.

"Good!" Maybelle answered Courtney.

"Wonderful sweetheart." Courtney said before she turned her attenetion to Brady and Lita.

"So Brady, Lita...did anything fun happen at Preschool today?" Courtney asked the twins.

"We played musical chairs." Lita answered Courtney.

"Who won?" Courtney asked the twins.

"I did." Brady answered Courtney.

"Congratulations Brady." Courtney said to him.

"Thank you Mommy." Brady said to her.

"Did anything else happen at school today?" Courtney asked them.

"We learned how to count to 20." The twins answered her.

"Wonderful." Courtney said back as she kept driving until she, and the kids were home.

"We're home!" Courtney said to the kids.

"So, what did you and Mommy do?" Maybelle asked Courtney.

"Mommy, was a bit sleepy still so she took a nap and I got the house decorated with help from a few friends." Courtney answered.

"Cool!" The kids said before Courtney, and the kids entered the house.

"Wow!" The kids said as they were surprised.

"We're home!" Courtney said.

"Out here!" Geoff shouted as he and the rest of the guests were out in the backyard then Courtney, and the kids went out to the backyard as the place was decorated for Gwen's birthday party.

"Did you get everything ready?" Courtney asked Geoff.

"Yeah!" Geoff answered her.

"Good." Courtney said before she bumped into Ali.

"Oh! So sorry for not introducing myself and my husband to your kids, Courtney." Ali said to Courtney.

"It's okay." Courtney said to Ali before she turned the focus onto the kids.

"Kids...this is Ali Morris, and her husband Jay." Courtney said to the kids introducing Ali and Jay Morris before Courtney turned her attention to Ali and Jay.

"Ali and Jay, this is Maybelle Rebekah White who was born on January 8th 2018, Brady Adam White, and and Lita Alexandria Lopez who were born on Feburary 21st 2021." Courtney said to Ali and Jay.

 **The reason why the last names are different for every kid is because of their mothers, when they got married they decided to keep their last names and not make any changes. Like when Gwen White gave birth to Maybelle, her name is Maybelle White, while Brady and Lita is a bit different because Gwen, and Courtney wanted to be pregnant together and they experienced it as they gave birth on the same day to babies. Gwen's baby was named Brady White, while Courtney's baby was named Lita Lopez.**

 **Now back to the story!**

"Hello." Maybelle said to Ali and Jay.

"Hi." The twins said to Ali and Jay.

"Hey, kids." Ali said to them.

"So, what do you and Jay do for a living?" Courtney asked.

"I am an artist and my husband is a wrestling journalist." Ali said to them.

"Cool." The kids to Ali.

"Like you make art?" Maybelle asked Ali.

"Yes! I am a painter, sculptor, wood carving, but my main kind of art which is my favorite is I'm a manga artist." Ali answered but explained what kind of art she does and what is her favorite.

"Wow!" The kids liked Ali's job.

"I'm gonna bring Gwen in now. Be right back." Courtney said as she left the backyard and went into their bedroom before she started to wake Gwen up.

"Gwen, Gwen... Gwen wake up sweetie." Courtney said to Gwen who then started to wake up.

"Hey, Court." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hey Gwenny... you were tired as hell were you from what happened last night huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered with a nod.

"So what's up?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwenny... it's time for the party." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said before she felt her diaper as it was super wet.

"Court, would you mind giving me a changey? Other than that I'll put on some pants, brush my hair, and I'll be ready." Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course!" Courtney answered Gwen as she took off Gwen's wet ABU PeekABU's Diaper and wiped her clean, then she sprayed some powder down there.

"Since it's your birthday... what Diapey do you want?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Surprise me." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as she went into their drawer and got out a Rearz Pink Princess diaper and put it on Gwen.

 **I know what you are thinking, Gwen wearing Pink?! What the hell?! Not in character! But still, it's her birthday and this was a surprise.**

"Gwenny, I known that you wanted try this Diapey out for a long time now, and now you are finally wearing it for the very first time. My diapey, the Rearz Princess Diaper. What do you think of that as one of my other presents?" Courtney said to Gwen before she also asked her as well.

"So cute!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Queeny, might I ask this but why did you pick out that specific diaper? Even though it's adorable and a great surprise, why did you pick it out?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Because you're my princess." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Aww, I wuv you so much!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I wuv you too!" Courtney said back before they kissed as Gwen puts on some pants.

"I picked up the kids." Courtney told Gwen.

"Oh good! Where are they?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Outside in the backyard playing.

"Let's join them for the party." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney said in agreement as headed to the backyard as they saw the decorations.

"Wow!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"I know, the decorations are glorious aren't they?" Courtney said in agreement before she asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said as they were about to head to the backyard but Gwen then covered her eyes and everyone outside hid.

"Let's go sweetie." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okay." Gwen said as Courtney opened up the door as everyone popped up.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted as Gwen opened her eyes then she looked super surprised.

*Gwen looked super surprised*

"Wow! You guys!" Gwen said to everyone.

"Happy Birthday Gwen!" The guests said before the kids arrived.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said to Gwen.

"Thank you kids!" Gwen said as she hugged them.

"Do you know what time it is?" Courtney asked everyone.

"4 O'Clock?" Jay asked.

"Yes, but it's cake time." Courtney said as everyone else applauded and cheered around Gwen as Courtney brought out a beautiful birthday cake with two candles signlaing her age as she was 27 years old.

"Oh, my God!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, the kids and I baked it ourselves." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's beautiful! What kind of cake is it?" Gwen said as she asked Courtney and the kids what cake it was.

"Chocolate cake." Courtney and the kids answered Gwen.

"We put the eggs in the bowl." Lita and Brady to Gwen.

"I mixed the ingredients." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"I did everything else." Courtney said to Gwen also as she was taring up, she was about to cry.

"You are all incredibly sweet!" Gwen said before she hugged Courtney, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Time to sing "Happy Birthday" to Gwen." Geoff said as everyone gathered around.

"A-1, A-2, A-3!" Courtney counted it down before the singing began.

" _Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday Dear Gwen! Happy Birthday to you_!" Everyone sang as they applauded and cheered before Gwen blew out the candles.

"Yay!" Everyone applauded Gwen as the cake ceremony ended.

"It is present time!" Courtney said to everyone.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as Gwen smiled.

"I'll go first!" Ali said before she began to give Gwen her gift.

"Gwenny... for you, for your birthday...I bought you this. It's a DVD copy of the Cardcaptor Sakura series and a Blu-ray copy the Tokyo Mew Mew series." Ali said to Gwen.

"Wow! This is new for me." Gwen said as she surprised.

"So, what do you think of that DVD and Blu-Ray set Gwen?" Ali asked her.

"Cute!" Gwen answered Ali.

"A gift from your otaku friend. And I remember our phone call after the circus. And to make sure not to endure a repeat incident, I'm not wearing my nappy today. It's for the sake of Maybelle." Ali said to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen said.

"No prob and Happy Birthday." Ali said to Gwen.

"Thanks Ali." Gwen said to Ali as they hugged.

"You're so welcome." Ali said as Alejandro was next.

"Gwen, I know that we've had our ups and downs as I wanted to give you these white roses." Alejandro said to Gwen.

"Thanks!" Gwen said to Alejandro.

"You are welcome." Alejandro said as they hugged as Bridgette was next.

"Gwen, you are one of my great friends and I want to present you, Courtney, and the rest of your family with free tickets with backstage passes to the Toronto Zoo and the Toronto Aquarium." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"Wow! Thanks Bridgette." Gwen said as she and Bridgette hugged.

"You're very welcome." Bridgette said.

"Who is next?" Courtney asked.

"Me." Anita said before she came to Gwen.

"Anita, hey." Gwen said as she and Anita hugged.

"Hello, I wanted to wish you a happy birthday as you are now 27." Anita said to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen said to her.

"You're very welcome." Anita said as they hugged as Anita left.

"Here I am." Robert said to Gwen.

"Hello Robert." Gwen they hugged.

"Happy Birthday." Robert said to Gwen.

"Thanks." Gwen said to Robert, then after everyone else gave Gwen a present/wished her happy birthday.

"Thank you all so much for a fantastic Birthday." Gwen said to everyone.

"You're welcome." Everyone said as the guests of the party left as it was getting late.

"So, Court. What do we do now?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I guess we can have some cake and call it a night." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said to Courtney who began to whisper.

"I meant that so the kids can go to bed so we can get it on." Courtney whispered to Gwen.

"That's right! You are my bitch today." Gwen said back in a whisper as everyone headed inside, then kids play until it was time for bed for the kids as the kids, Gwen, and Courtney had some cake.

"Bedtime kids." Gwen and Courtney said to their kids.

"Okay mommies." The kids get ready for bed and went to bed.

"Goodnight mommies." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight kids." Gwen and Courtney said before the kids fell asleep as Gwen and Courtney kissed as they are wearing shirts, and diapers.

"About time huh?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Are you ready for us to make love tonight?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah Princess." Gwen answered right back.

"Want it on tape?" Courtney asked.

"Sure do." Gwen answered Courtney as she grabbed Gwen's phone.

"It is showtime and I'm your bitch." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah it's showtime and you are my bitch! Or in this case...my princess!" Gwen said to Courtney as she began to record it.

"Hey, what's up everyone? My name's Gwen White and it's my birthday!" Gwen said before she pointed the camera at Courtney.

"This is my wife, my favorite woman, my diapey Queen, Courtney Lopez! Since today is my birthday she is my bitch or my princess. What do you wanna be called? Bitch or Princess?" Gwen introduced Courtney and asked her what name does she want to be called.

"Both!" Courtney answered with eagerness.

"Okies." Gwen said back.

"Good! So what does the birthday girl want to start things off?" Courtney said before she asked Gwen.

"I want to do the 69, please." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they started to do the 69 position.

"Mmmm!" Gwen and Courtney moaned and muffled as they licked each other's areas as they enjoyed each other's diapered pussied like it was ice cream as they kiss each other's areas also.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled a bit louder.

"This is nice, bitch!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies Gwen!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're welcome Princess!" Gwen said before they kept at it.

"Mmmmmm!" They moaned and muffled even louder until it was time.

"Cumsies coming!" They shouted as they were about to explode.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney moaned as they climaxed inside of each other's mouth faces, and lips as they got up, then they French kissed each other sharing each others juice.

"Mmmmm...!" They muffled and moaned during the wonderful kiss as they swallowed each other's milk.

"That was great." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said back as they kissed again.

"So what's next Gwen?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Strap-on dildo, Doggy style." Gwen answered Courtney as she grabbed a strap-on dildo and placed it over her diaper.

"I'm gonna fuck you doggy, then you're gonna fuck me doggy." Gwen said seductively.

"Awesome!" Courtney said as she gots down all fours as Gwen begins to pound her wife's diapered pussy.

"Oh... oh, my God...!" Courtney shouted as she enjoyed it.

"Yeah you like that huh, Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good Princess!" Gwen said as she kept pounding as she smacked and groped Courtney's diapered butt.

"Oh! Oh, God! Yea!" Courtney ecstatically shouted while Gwen kept at it.

Gwen kept at it until she stopped as she grabbed Courtney's tiara and placed it on her own head*

Gwen: Princess, suck my baba.

"Okies." Courtney said before she began to suck Gwen's baba.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Courtney muffled and moaned as Gwen had a smirk/smile on her face as she was happy, horny, and enjoying it.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh, shit! Ahhhhhhhh!" Gwen moaned and shouted happily.

"Yea! More, more, more!" Gwen shouted once more as Courtney kept sucking on it as she starts to deepthroat and deepdrool it, Courtney also stared to rub her diapered area.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!" Courtney moaned and muffled as Gwen began to rub her wife's hair and fucked her face until it was time.

"Gonna Cumsies! OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Gwen shouted and moaned before she climaxed inside of Courtney's mouth and face as Courtney swallowed Gwen's milky.

"How did it taste Princess?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yummy cumsies!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good...I'm gonna finish fucking you doggy before it's your turn." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen resumed pounding Courtney's diapered butt.

"Oh! Oh, my God! yea!" Courtney shouted as Gwen kept at it as she and Courtney were enjoying it.

"OHHHHHHHHH...! OH YES!" They moaned as they kept at it until it was time.

"Gonna cumsies Princess!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"Good! Cumsies inside me!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They moaned and screamed as Gwen and Courtney climaxed hard, they panted as Gwen pulled out.

"Okies. Your turn." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said.

"Do you want your crown back?" Gwen asked her.

"Keep it, you've earned it." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies. Thankies." Gwen said before they shared a kiss as Gwen gave Courtney the strap-on dildo.

"Do whatever you want to the Queen, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said before she put on the strap-on dildo and begins to pound Gwen's diapered ass.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Both of them moaned as they were enjoying it.

"You like that huh Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hell yeah!" Gwen answered.

"That's Good Birthday Girl!" Courtney said as she kept pounding Gwen's diapered butt as Gwen was enjoying it very much.

"Oh, God! Yea; more, more, more!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"You got it my diapey Queen!" Courtney said as she kept pounding Gwen's diapered butt.

"I wuv you so much Princess!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here, Gwenny!" Courtney kept at it until it was time.

"GONNA CUMSIES!"

"ME TOO!"

"OHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned as they climaxed hard as they panted.

"That was hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said before they share a kiss as they were getting a bit sleepy.

"That ends the birthday special." Gwen said.

"Yeah. See ya later." Courtney said before they shared another kiss.

"Bye!" They said as Gwen turned off the camera.

"Happy Birthday." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kissed once more.

"How was that?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Best birthday present ever." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yay!" Gwen cheered as they changed each other's diapers as Courtney changed Gwen into a Rearz Safari diaper with a Bat Pattern, while Gwen changed Courtney into another Rearz Pricess Diaper.

"What did you think of this birthday Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It was fun!" Gwen answered

Courtney: Awesome! For my birthday... maybe you get to be my bitch?

"Of course!" Gwen answered Courtney.

"Let's get to bed sweetie." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies." Gwen said back as they climbed into bed.

"Goodnight, Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight, Courtney." Gwen said back.

"Happy Birthday." Courtney said before they turn off the lights as they get into a hugging/cuddling position to end the night.

 **This chapter was co-written by me and ShokuAli16!**

 **Next chapter has the entire family going through Christmas together.**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	7. Christmas Miracle

Christmas Miracle

 **Summary: This next chapter will have Gwen, Courtney, their kids, Gwen's Parents, Court**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and language, in this chapter there will be not much sexual content, but there will be some language, surprises, and even a life changing surprise that might a Christmas Miracle.**

 **This is a Genius Productions as this was co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!**

It was Friday, December 22nd 2023 as Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Brady and Lita were getting ready to visit Gwen's parents Joy and Eric in Woodstock, Ontario which was 79 miles from Toronto as their luggage was packed and everything was ready.

"Okay then, do we have everything we need for our visit to my parents house?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Luggage with our clothes, check! Kids' clothes, check! Presents check!" Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okay then, good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'll get the kids." Courtney said as she walked to Maybelle's room.

"Sweetie, it's time to go to Grandma's and Grandpa's House." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay mother." Maybelle said as Courtney went to Brady and Lita.

"Lita, Brady, time to see grandma and grandpa!" Courtney said to the twins.

"Yay!" They cheered as the kids went into the car as Gwen and Courtney began the long drive in their new 2024 Honda Element which had their presents in the back trunk as the kids were in the back passenger seats while Gwen began the drive while Courtney was in the passenger seat next to Gwen.

"You kids excited to spend Christmas with your Grandma Joy and Grandpa Eric?" Gwen asked the kids.

"YES!" The kids shouted wth glee.

"Good to hear." Courtney said as she smiled.

"Are you excited, dear?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I am." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Well... are your parents going to meet us at my folks house?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes Gwen, I called them last night and they told me that they are go to your parents house." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Great!" Gwen said to Courtney.

"YAY!" The kids cheered.

"You didn't think my parents would miss celebrating Christmas with their three favorite grandkids, right?" Courtney asked their kids.

"No they would not mother!" The kids answered Courtney.

"That's good to hear." Gwen said before she kept driving until they arrived at Joy and Eric's house.

"We're here!" Gwen and Courtney said to their kids.

"YAY!" The kids cheered as Gwen and Courtney exited out the car while Maybelle helped her little brother and sister out of the car. Then Gwen and Courtney walked up to the door, rang the doorbell as Joy and Eric answered.

"Hey mom and dad." Gwen said.

"Gwen!" Joy said before she gave her daughter a loving tight hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" Joy said to her daughter who couldn't breathe but let out a smile.

"You too, mom." Gwen said as the kids ran to the door.

"GRANDMA! GRANDPA!" Maybelle, Lita and Brady ran and hugged their Grandma Joy, and their Grandpa Eric.

"Oh my little grandbabies, you all gotten so big!" Joy said to the kids.

"Joy, Maybelle is five, Brady and Lita are three." Eric said to Joy.

"I know that silly." Joy said to Eric as Courtney's parents Anita and Robert arrived 10 minutes later.

"Hello everyone." Anita and Robert said to them.

"Grandma Anita!" Maybelle hugged her.

"Grandpa Robert!" Brady and Lita said to him as he hugged the twins.

"Mother! Father!" Courtney hugged her parents tightly.

"How is my granddaughter doing?" Anita asked Maybelle.

I'm doing wonderful in school Grandma, making great grades, and I'm making more friends." Maybelle answered Anita.

"That's super news, sweetie." Anita said as Maybelle smiled.

"May we come inside now?" Robert asked.

"Oh please, do come inside." Joy said

"Sorry about that. Come on in." Eric said as Anita and Robert entered the house.

"So, I'm kinda worn out from all that driving so I'm thinking about taking a quick nap if anyone doesn't have a problem with that?" Gwen said to Joy asking her as well.

"I don't, Todd will be arriving in a few hours." Joy said to Gwen.

"Cool. Courtney, wanna help me unpack?" Gwen said to mother before she asked Courtney to help with the unpacking.

"Of course. Kids, enjoy yourselves but don't break anything." Courtney answered Gwen and told the kids to not break anything but also to enjoy themselves.

"Yes mother." The kids said while Gwen and Courtney head up to one of the bedrooms as they start to unpack.

"I'm glad we're spending Christmas with our family again, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah... me too." Courtney said back as Gwen noticed Courtney's tone.

"Courtney, is everything alright?" Gwen asked Courtney who looked out the window.

"Gwen... you still remember that Christmas when... we came out of the closet?" Courtney asked Gwen who then sighed in depression.

"How can I forget." Gwen answered Courtney as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's there?" Gwen asked.

"It's just me." Maybelle answered.

"Come In." Gwen said as Maybelle entered looking a bit concerned.

"Is everything okay mommies?" Maybelle asked them.

"Of course sweetie, why you asked?" Gwen answered and asked her.

"Well.. I was walking up to the bathroom when I heard you two saying about a Christmas you wanted to forget. Mommies... is there something wrong?" Maybelle answered and then asked them a question of her own as Courtney and Gwen looked worried but soon sighed a bit.

"Maybelle... there's something your mom and I have to tell you... alone." Courtney said

"Okay." Maybelle said as Gwen closed the door.

"Along time ago... before you were even born, your mother and I started dating and one Christmas we decided to tell our families because it's the right thing." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Okay Cool." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Grandma Joy and Grandpa Eric were happy while Grandpa Robert was overjoyed but Grandma Anita was not too happy, then it lead to a big and ugly fight and we didn't talk for a year." Courtney told Maybelle who gasped.

"Why?" Maybelle asked her.

"Because she wasn't supportive of your mom and me dating, then a year later Grandma Anita who is my mother made amends with your mother and me." Courtney answered Maybelle.

"Good. Because if you haven't that would not have been fun." Maybelle said to them.

"That's the whole story but Grandma Anita is nice but what isn't nice that Grandma Anita and your mother didn't talk for a year because of their argument." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"She was probably a complete bitch about it." Maybelle said as Gwen, and Courtney gasped as Maybelle cursed for the very first time in her life.

"Maybelle Rebekah White!" Gwen shouted as Maybelle covered her mouth and looked shocked.

"Uh-oh! Not again!" Maybelle said in her mind.

"Where in the world did you heard that word from?!" Courtney asked Maybelle as she was angrier than Maggie Seaver from "Growing Pains", while Gwen was dissapointed in Maybelle like Jason Seaver from "Growing Pains", as well.

"Um... from one of you." Maybelle said as she was scared.

"I'm so sorry I said that about Grandma Anita! I didn't mean to, please don't put me into time out!" Maybelle said as she was down begging on her knees.

"Please?!" Maybelle asked them.

"Maybelle, I don't believe that you learned that from one of us. Tell us the truth." Courtney firmly said to Maybelle who was crying.

"I heard it from Uncle Todd! Two months ago during Thanksgiving. It was an accident." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Maybelle, listen accidents happen. It's not the end of the world but you still need to suffer a consequence for what you said." Gwen said to Maybelle who wiped off her tears.

"Okay." Maybelle said to her.

"10 minutes time out... okay?" Courtney said and asked her daughter who nodded.

"Yes mother." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"Good." Gwen said as she brought Maybelle to her room.

"I am so sorry." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Just never curse again and we'll be okay." Gwen said to her.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle said as she and Gwen hugged before she left the room.

Gwen and Courtney resumed unpacking their luggage which include their clothes, and their diapers.

"Well, the moment is ruined." Courtney said to Gwen.

"How come?" Gwen asked.

"I was gonna ask to do a quickie with you." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Maybe after we unpack, besides..." Gwen said as she closed the door.

"I really have to pee." Gwen seductive whispered to Courtney who began to blush.

"Me too." Courtney said as they finished unpacking, took off their pants revealing their diapers.

"That feels good to be in our diapeys for a bit." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Agree, now let's pee." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said back as they began to pee in their diapers as they held each other's hands.

"Ahhh… much better." They sighed and said

"I need changeys." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Courtney said as she began to change Gwen's diaper.

"What diapey do you want, Gwenny?

"Surprise me."

"Sure." Courtney said as she found a special themed diaper for Gwen as she got out an ABU PeekABU Diaper which is Christmas themed with Reindeer.

"There you go, Merry Christmas Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thankies." Gwen said as they kissed.

"It's your turn to get a change so what diaper do you want?" Gwen said as she asked.

"Rearz Pink Princess Diaper please." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said back as she changed Courtney's diaper.

"All clean." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies." Courtney said as they kissed before they put their luggage away and put their pants back on and Todd finally arrived.

"Hey everone!" Todd said to everyone.

"Todd!" Joy shouted with glee as she hugged her son.

"Oh, my baby boy is here!" Joy said to Todd who blushed in embarrasement.

"Mother... really?" Todd asked Joy.

"Oh hush now! I haven't seen you for a while." Joy said to Todd in response as Gwen walked down.

"Hey there, Todd." Gwen said to him.

"Big sis!" Todd said as the two hugged each other... until Gwen soon pulled Todd's cheek and ear hard.

"AHH! OW! SIS, What's that for?!" Todd screamed in pain and as he was in shock as he asked Gwen.

"Gwen what in the world is going on?" Joy asked Gwen.

"I got this mom." Gwen said to Joy.

"Okay dear." Joy said to Gwen.

"Maybelle said a cursed word and she told me and Courtney she heard it from you!" Gwen said to Todd.

"What?! I don't remember!" Todd asked Gwen and said to her as well.

"Don't lie to me! She said it was during thanksgiving two months ago." Gwen said to Todd who thought about it and now he remembered.

"Now I remember. She must have heard it by accident." Todd said to Gwen.

"What were you thinking?! Todd, Listen to me and listen good... if Maybelle or any of my babies ever curse again... I will slap your name off the phone book and call mom and tell her that I did it! I will knock you into last night! Got it?!" Gwen confronted Todd who was now scared for his life.

"Got it..." Todd answered Gwen who then sighed to calm down.

"Good..." Gwen said to him.

"That goes from me too, Mister." Courtney said as she did the "I got my eye on you" look with her fingers and face.

"Maybelle is probably done with her timeout." Gwen said to Courtney as she got Maybelle out of timeout and brought her into the living room as Todd began to speak.

"Maybelle, I am so sorry I said a bad word without noticing you were there." Todd said to Maybelle.

"It's okay, Uncle Todd." Maybelle said to Todd as they hugged.

"Thank god." Todd said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said in agreement.

"So, what should we do now that we're all here?" Courtney asked everyone.

"Christmas special!" The twins shouted as they wanted to watch TV Chrostmas shows.

"Yeah!" Maybelle said in agreement.

"Okay then." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"So which ones do y'all wanna see first?" Gwen asked them.

"Frosty the snowman, please." The kids answered Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen, Courtney, Anita, Robert, Eric, Joy, and Todd said as Courtney placed the movie on, Gwen and Courtney's parents sat down, the kids sat in the floor while Todd sat with them.

"Isn't this nice?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney answered Gwen.

"We'll be right back." Gwen and Courtney said as they went into their room as they switched out of their normal clothes and into their PJ's while still wearing their diapers.

"We better make sure the kids don't see our diapers." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Right." Courtney said as they both returned to their family as everyone looked at Gwen and Courtney with surprise and confusion.

"Gwen?" Joy and Eric asked their daughter.

"Courtney?" Anita and Robert asked their daughter.

"Whoa." Todd said to them.

"Mommies?" The kids said to their mothers as they started to giggle, as they were surprised and confused seeing their mothers in their pajamas as Gwen and Courtney were wearing their original sleepwear as Courtney also wore a shirt, and a robe as the kids giggled once more.

"What?" Gwen and Courtney asked.

"Why are you guys in your pajamas?" Todd asked them.

"Just wanted to be comfortable, that's all." Gwen answered Todd.

"You guys look like you're ready for bed." Maybelle said to them.

"Yeah! Hahaha!" Brady and Lita said as they laughed and Maybelle started to laugh as well.

"Yeah... but we also wanted to feel comfortable for the movie, that's all." Courtney said to them.

"Besides, this movie along with the other Christmas specials make us feel very nostalgic so your mother and I thought about wearing our PJs like when we were kids." Gwen said to their kids.

"Ohhhhh...! Okay. Should we put on our pj's also?" The kids asked them.

"No that's okay." Courtney answered as everyone began to watch 'Frosty The Snowman', and they started to enjoy it.

"Yay! Frosty so funny." The kids cheered and said.

"Hahaha, yeah he is." Gwen laughed as the whole family enjoyed their family time, watching Christmas movies as they watched Frosty The Snowman, they watched Santa Claus is Coming To Town, Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and many more until they were tired.

"Mommies... I feel like taking a nap." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So do we." Brady and Lita said to them as well.

"Well kids, go ahead and nap while Grandma and Grandpa can get dinner started." Gwen said to them.

"Sounds good." Joy said to Gwen.

"I'll help out Joy." Anita said to Joy as the kids head to their room and begin to nap as Gwen and Courtney were finally alone.

"We'll be up in our room." Gwen said to Joy.

"Okay then sweetie." Joy said back as they walked up the stairs and laid on their bed.

"Courtney, we have the whole week." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What do you mean Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I mean, we shouldn't feel like having Diapey Sex right now, but I do kinda feel horny." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Maybe we can finally do that quickie." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds like a good idea." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's do it." Gwen said as they kissed which led to them making out.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly as they started rubbing their diapered areas slowly.

"Mmm! I wuv you so much." They moaned and said to each other as they kept at it until they started to strip each other of their pjs only revealing their diapers.

"Mmmm! You look so hawt." They moaned and said to each other as they went harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! This is so amazing!" Gwen moaned and said to Courtney.

"Totes Gwenny!" Courtney said back as they kept at it as they decide to scissors each other hard.

"Ohhhh!" They went harder until it was time.

"Cumsies Time!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"Me too! I'm gonna cumsies too!" Gwen shouted at Courtney.

"GWENNY!" Courtney screamed out her wife's name

"COURTNEY!" Gwen did the same as they started to climax.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They moaned and screamed as they kept climaxing until they stopped as they panted.

"So fun." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said as they changed each other diapers.

"That's better." They said as they changed back into their normal clothes.

"That was a fun quickie." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Should we check if they need help?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Okies then." Courtney answered Gwen as they walked down to see if their parents need help with dinner.

"Hey mom and dad need help with dinner?" Gwen and Courtney asked their parents.

"Yes please." Anita, Robert, Eric, and Joy answered their daughters.

"Okay then." Gwen said.

"I'll help our moms, go help our dads." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes dear." Gwen said to Courtney.

"So, what are you making girls?" Courtney asked her mother Anita, and her Mother-in-Law Joy.

"Some pork and rice." Joy answered Courtney.

"Help me with the rice, Courtney." Anita said to Courtney.

"Alright mom." Courtney said to Anita.

"What are you guys making?" Gwen asked dad Eric and her father-in-law Robert.

"Some sweet apple and pumpkin pie." Eric answered Gwen.

"Let me help with that." Gwen said to her dad.

"Sounds good Gwen." Eric said back.

"I overheard you confronting Todd, what happened?" Anita asked Courtney.

"Maybelle said a bad word and she got it from Todd." Courtney answered Anita.

"Ouch." Anita said to Courtney.

"Yeah. Well we gave her a 10 minute timeout. Anyway Mom... despite me and Gwen wearing the diapers, do you think we're good parents?" Courtney asked Anita.

"Are you kidding me, of course I do." Anita answered Courtney as Gwen overheard it.

"Really?" Gwen asked.

"Of course you two are! You raised three sweet and beautiful kids! I couldn't be more proud of you both." Anita said to Courtney and Gwen who hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." Gwen said to Anita.

"You're welcome. Anyway I'm gonna talk to Maybelle for a second. I'll be right back." Anita said to Gwen, Courtney, and the rest of the adults.

"Okay." The other adults said as the kids woke up as Anita knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Maybelle asked.

"It's grandma Anita. Can we talk for a second?" Anita answered before she asked Maybelle.

"Sure." Maybelle answered.

"I heard you said somethings about me." Anita said to Maybelle.

"Yes. It was an accident but I was very mad also why were you mad at mother?" Maybelle said to Anita as she also asked her grandmother who looked worried.

"Well... see... I can't really explain why I was mad at your mother. It's just that..." Anita tried to explain it.

"It's what, Grandma?" Maybelle asked Anita who was getting more worried as she then sighed.

"Look, Maybelle, your mothers both weren't always the best of friends." Anita said to Maybelle.

"Well, that can be possible when you're dealing with a Mohawk haired freak named Duncan." Maybelle said to Anita.

"Yes. Well, that and they were teenagers when they started on TV... and your mothers will explain more when you're older." Anita said to Maybelle.

"Alrighty." Maybelle said to Anita.

"But I was also surprised when your mothers who might I add weren't always the best of friends suddenly started to be friends and to date. But I was wrong to react the way I did initially." Anita said to Maybelle.

"Okay." Maybelle said to her.

"Things got so bad that we didn't speak to each other for a year, and that was awful. Advise from here on in...if you have problems with me...communicate with me so you don't say stuff behind my back." Anita said back.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle said to Anita.

"Now give your grandma Anita a hug." She said to Maybelle who hugged Anita.

"I love you granny Anita." Maybelle said to Anita.

"I love you too." Anita said back.

"Play with your siblings." Anita said to Maybelle.

"Okay then." Maybelle said as Anita returned to the others.

"How was the talk?" Gwen asked Anita.

"Went perfectly." Anita answered Gwen.

"Good." Courtney said as everything went smoothly as dinner was about to start.

"We'll get the kids." Gwen and Courtney said to their parents.

"Okay then." Gwen and Courtney's parents said to Gwen and Courtney as they walked up as they opened the door, seeing their kids play patty cake.

"Kids!" Gwen said to get their attention.

"Dinner Time." Courtney said

"Alright!" The kids said as everyone got Pork and Rice as they began to eat.

"Mmmmm...! So good." They muffled as they enjoyed the food.

"The rice and pork is delicious, mom." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"Thank your grandmas, they made it." Gwen said to her.

"Thank you grandma Joy and Grandma Anita." The kids said to Joy and Anita.

"You're welcome." Joy and Anita said to the kids as everyone kept eating until they were full as desert arrived.

"Is anyone in the mood for pie?" Joy asked everyone as she pulled out two pies, one apple and one pumpkin.

"WE ARE!" The kids shouted with glee.

"Which pie should we eat first?" Courtney asked everyone.

"Pumpkin!" The kids answered Courtney.

"Okay then." Gwen said as Joy sliced the pumpkin pie up into equal pieces for everyone as the kids got a slice.

"Pie..." Maybelle said as she was excited for pumpkin pie.

"YAY!" The twins cheered as everyone began to eat the pie until they were full.

"Wow! That was so good." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said in agreement.

"It was so yummy." The twins said.

"Yeah it was." Maybelle said in agreement.

"Bedtime is in an hour." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney as everyone started to get ready for bed.

"Mom, Dad, Courtney and I are gonna get ready for bed." Gwen said to her parents.

"Sounds Good!" Eric and Joy said before Gwen and Courtney got ready for bed while everyone else got ready for bed as Gwen and Courtney were laying in their Pajamas in bed watching TV.

"Today was an amazing day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes! Everyone had a lot of fun." Courtney said back as Todd knocked on the door.

"Yes?" Gwen asked Todd.

"It's me. Todd." Todd said acknowledging his presence.

"What is it?" Gwen asked Todd.

"I really am sorry that I cursed in front of Maybelle, I didn't know she would repeat that word. I don't want you to knock me into last night." Todd said to Gwen.

"Relax, I'm not going to at all. I was just saying that because I was mad, that's all." Gwen said back at Todd.

"Really?" Todd asked Gwen who nodded.

"Oh, cool." Todd said to Gwen.

"But don't curse near our kids again, okay?" Courtney said to him.

"I promise, goodnight." Todd said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Night." Gwen and Courtney said as Todd left, then a few minutes later Joy, and Eric arrived.

"Hey Gwen, Courtney, we just came in here because we're going to bed and wanted to say goodnight." Joy said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I'm glad we're all together again." Gwen said Joy.

"Me too!" Eric said in agreement.

"I'm glad there's no longer any problems between us all." Courtney said to Gwen and her parents.

"Yeah." Gwen said in agreement.

"Mmhmm, well, goodnight to you two." Joy said as well.

"Sleep well." Eric said to them also.

"We will." Gwen and Courtney said then Anita arrived as Joy and Eric left.

"Courtney, sweetheart. There's something I want to say." Anita said to Courtney.

"What's up?" Courtney asked her mom.

"I told Maybelle about what happened after you told me she was a bit mad at me, but everything is okay." Anita told Courtney and Gwen.

"Really?" Gwen asked Anita who nodded.

"You didn't say-" Courtney said as she was in the middle of asking a big question but Anita cut her off.

"I didn't tell her about your diaper thing. Only that you two weren't so friendly when you were teens." Anita said to Gwen and Courtney who then sighed in relief.

"Oh... okay then." Courtney said to her mom.

"Good because the diaper thing can wait for a few more years until the kids are mature enough, and understanding." Gwen said to Anita.

"I think with time they will be." Anita said to Gwen.

"You're right mom. Where is dad?" Courtney said before she asked Anita.

"He is asleep in bed, I guess that slice of pie crashed him." Anita said as Gwen, Courtney, and Anita giggled before they hugged.

"Goodnight girls." Anita said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Mom." Courtney said to Anita.

"Goodnight Anita." Gwen said as Anita left then the kids arrived.

"Mommies, we're all ready for bed." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Please tuck us in?" Brady and Lita asked them.

"Of course we can." Gwen and Courtney answered them as they placed their kids into bed and tucked them all in.

"You three sleep well." Gwen said to the kids.

"Goodnight, our little angels." Courtney said to them.

"Goodnight." The kids said as Gwen and Courtney closed the door.

"Finally some peace for a few minutes." Gwen said as she and Courtney took off their pajama pants revealing their diapers as GWen yawned.

"Man, I am tired." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here, let's get some sleep." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said as they shared a soft but romantic kiss.

"Sweet dreams Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Nighty night Gwenny." Courtney said as she turned off the light, and began to fell asleep to end their night.

 **Three days later, as it was Christmas Morning, don't worry everyone did stuff in the next three days but I didn't feel like going through all of it as now we're going to celebrate Christmas in this chapter**

It was 8:15 AM as Gwen and Courtney were sound asleep as they soon heard their kids laughing and cheering as Todd, Joy, Eric, Anita, and Robert were awake already.

"WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING!" The three kids shouted with excitement, glee, happiness, and positivity in their voices as Gwen and Courtney yawned.

"Relax, kids." Gwen said to the kids with a chuckle.

"We're coming." Courtney said to the kids as well.

"But it's-" Maybelle said before the twins were next.

"CHRISTMAS MORNING!" The twins shouted with more excitement.

"Hahaha! We'll be right there." Gwen and Courtney laughed and said as they were under their blanket, then they got out of bed, and put on Pajamas and robes to hide the diapered bulges as Gwen's Parents and Courtney's parents were still awake as Gwen and Courtney's parents made Pancakes with eggs and bacon for breakfast.

"Breakfast is ready!" Joy and Eric said as Gwen and Courtney arrived finally.

"Merry Christmas Mom and Dad." Gwen and Todd said as she kissed their parents.

"Merry Christmas Gwen and Todd." Joy and Eric said back.

"Hey sis, merry Christmas." Todd said to Gwen.

"You too." Gwen said back as well.

"Mother, Father, Merry Christmas." Courtney said to Anita and Robert.

"Merry christmas sweetheart." Anita said as she and Courtney hugged.

"Merry Christmas Courtney." Robert said to Courtney as everyone had a plate full of Pancakes, with maple syrup, eggs, and bacon as Anita, Robert, Joy, and Eric had Coffee for their drinks while Gwen had milk, and Courtney had orange juice while Maybelle, Brady, and Lita had milk as well.

"I believe that before we eat we should say grace." Robert said to everyone.

"That sounds like a great idea dad." Courtney said.

"I agree." Anita said as everyone held hands in prayer as Robert began to say grace.

"God of all gifts, we thank you for the many ways you have blessed us this day. We are grateful each of those who are gathered around this table. We ask you to bless us and our food and to bless those we love who are not with us today. In our gratitude and love, we remember your humble birth into our lives and pray for those who are are without enough to eat. We remember the stable in which you were born and pray for those who have no place to live. We remember your challenging message of caring and giving and we pray for peace in families and nations throughout the world. We bless you and give you thanks in your Spirit who brings our hearts to life the Christmas Day and forever. Amen." Robert said in prayer.

"Amen." Everyone else said as the prayer finished and began to eat.

"Oh my gosh, this food is amazing!" Maybelle said to her mommies.

"You better thank your grandparents." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Thank you Grandma Joy, Grandpa Eric, and Grandma Anita and Grandpa Robert." Maybelle said to them.

"Thank you grandmas and grandpas." The twins said.

"You're welcome." Joy, Eric, Anita, and Robert said to the kids as everyone kept eating until they were full as everyone began socializing in the living room until the doorbell rang.

"Got it." Joy said before she opened the door it revealed to be Trent as he arrived.

"Trent! Come on in." Joy said as Trent walked into the house.

"Trent?!" Gwen and Courtney asked him if he was here.

"Yes, I'm here." Trent said to them.

"Merry christmas Joy, Eric, Anita, and Robert." Trent said to the grandparents.

"You're early!" Gwen and Courtney said to him.

"I know I'm early." Trent said to them.

"You were not supposed to arrive until later in the afternoon." Courtney and Gwen said to them.

"I'm sorry. But I could not wait anymore." Trent apologized to them.

"It's okay." They said to him as Maybelle, Brady, and Lita saw

"HEY TRENT! MERRY CHRISTMAS!" The kids said to Trent wth glee and excitement.

"Hey you guys!" Trent said before he, Maybelle, Brady, and Lita hugged.

"Listen... I have to tell you three something." Trent said to them.

"What's that?" The kids asked.

"Is it a special Christmas surprise?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah." Trent answered her.

"Yay! What's the surprise?" The twins cheered and said as Trent took a deep breath before he began to talk.

"Well... you know you three have two mommies?" Trent asked them

"Yes." They answered him.

"Well... you might also have a daddy." Trent said to them.

"Really?! Who is it?" The kids asked Trent who sighed.

"Maybelle, Brady, and Lita... Your father is me. I am your biological father." Trent said to them as Courtney was recording the whole thing for the past two minutes since Trent began to speak as the kids were shocked as they had the biggest surprise of their lives that their father was Trent the whole time.

"Yup! Surprise!" Trent said as the kids still looked shocked but soon all laughed and hugged Trent tightly.

"DADDY!" The kids said as they were so happy like Gwen and Courtney were.

"Wow. They are so happy." Gwen said to Courtney who was filming the whole thing.

"Yeah, they are." Courtney said as Trent was very happy as well.

"Hahahahaha! I'm so glad I told you all the truth." Trent laughed and said to the kids.

"So are we! I finally know we have a dad." Maybelle said to him.

"Daddy! Hahahahaha." Brady and Lita laughed and said.

"Settle down kids... settle down because we all need to open presents." Gwen said to the kids.

"Your mom is right." Trent said to the kids as everyone gathered around the living room in front of the tree.

"We should say grace around the tree, and before we open presents." Eric said to everyone.

"Sounds good." Gwen and Courtney said as everyone held each other's hands before Trent led the prayer.

"Holy Creator of Trees,

bless with your abundant grace

this our Christmas tree as a symbol of joy.

May its evergreen branches be a sign

of your never-fading promises.

May its colorful lights and ornaments call us

to decorate with love our home and our world.

May the gifts that surround this tree

be symbols of the gifts we have received

from the Tree of Christ's Cross.

Holy Christmas tree within our home,

may Joy and Peace come and nest

in your branches and in our hearts. Amen." Trent said in the prayer.

"Amen." Everyone said.

"Who would like to lead the prayer before we open our gifts?" Joy asked.

"I think me and Courtney would love to do it." Gwen answered.

"Go ahead sweetheart." Joy said as everyone bowed their heads and held each other's hands.

"Lord and Giver of all good things, the magic travelled for miles to bring the Christ child the first Christmas presents. So may we, too, remember with thankful hearts the love that comes with each present we open." Gwen said first before Courtney was next.

"We also thank you for the love you have for each of us, and we thank you for the many gifts that you give us, especially the gift of live itself. Amen." Courtney said in the prayer.

"Amen." Everyone else said before they began to open presents as Maybelle was first.

"A new doll, thank you!" Maybelle said as she hugged Gwen and Courtney.

"No problem." Gwen and Courtney said as Lita and Brady were next as they have gotten teddy bears as their eyes lit up with excitement.

"THANK YOU, SANTA!" The twins said as they were very happy.

"Looks like Santa see you two were good kids." Courtney said to the twins.

"Yeah!" The twins said as Gwen and Courtney laughed until they gave a big gift for all three kids.

"Here's one final gift." Gwen said to the kids.

"For you three, from your loving mommies and it's from Daddy as well." Courtney said to them.

"Awesome!" The kids said to their parents.

"What is it?" Maybelle asked.

"It's a surprise." Trent answered.

"Open it." Courtney and Gwen said to the kids.

"Okay then." The kids said as they opened it to see a large box of toys.

"Toys! Awesome!" The kids shouted with glee as they loved the large toybox.

"You like it?" Trent, Gwen, and Courtney asked the kids.

"We love it." The kids answered their parents.

"It's some of our toys from our childhood, combined with toys that you like." Gwen said to the kids.

"Cool! Thanks mommies and dad!" The kids said to their parents.

"You're welcome." Gwen, Courtney, and Trent said.

"What's next?" Gwen asked.

"Our gifts." Joy and Eric said as they opened their gifts.

"Aww... look Eric." Joy said as she held a photo of Gwen, Courtney, and the kids, saying merry Christmas.

"It's so sweet." Eric said to Gwen, Courtney, and the kids.

"Trent helped too...he took the photos." Gwen said to Joy and Eric.

"Thank you so much." Joy said to them.

"You're welcome." Gwen, Courtney, Trent and the kids said.

"We are next with our gifts." Anita said as she and Robert opened their gifts.

"How Sweet, a new sweater... and what's this?" Anita said and asked as she held a photo of her and Courtney when Courtney was young.

"The coat is the same one you wore in that photo. You told me you loved it even when you lost it." Courtney said to Anita.

"Thank you." Anita said as she and Courtney hugged.

"It's my turn." Todd said as he opened his gift and got a new game system which was the PlayStation 5 aka PlayStation V.

"Wow! Thanks." Todd said to Gwen.

"No problem. Courtney, I guess Trent is next." Gwen said to Todd before she turned her focus to her wife Courtney and said that Trent was next.

"Cool!" Trent said as Gwen pulled out a gift that looked too familiar to Trent as he played around.

"I wonder what it is." Trent said as he opened the gift to see that he got a new guitar.

"A new guitar, thanks." Trent said to Gwen.

"No problem." Gwen said before she turned her attention to her wife Courtney.

"It's our turn with the gifts." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they opened their gifts.

"Wow, you got me these Tiffany Signature Pearl Earrings thanks." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But take a look at the color." Courtney said to her as Gwen noticed the color was black instead of white.

"They are Black Pearl Earrings. Thanks Courtney." Gwen said.

"You're welcome." Courtney said before she found out what she got and it was a Triple Heart Diamond Pendant Necklace in 14 Karat White Gold.

"A Triple Heart Diamond Pendant Necklace in 14 Karat White Gold, so sweet Gwenny." Courtney said as she and Gwen kissed.

"Eww!" The kids said in disgust.

"Hey." Gwen said to them.

"Sorry." The kids said as they giggled.

 **3 Hours later as everyone had Christmas Dinner and it was Turkey with Gravy, Mashed Potatoes, and more.**

"Hey, how about we have some hot cocoa by the fireplace while I play my new guitar?" Trent asked everyone.

"Yeah!" Everyone said as he began to play wth his new guitar as it was a new

"Trent, I'm wondering... why didn't you tell us sooner that you were our daddy?" Maybelle asked him.

"Well, I can talk about it later right?" Trent asked her.

"Of course Daddy." Maybelle said as she hugged Trent.

"Hehehe, I'm glad I told you all the truth.

"Same here." Everyone said.

"Now, Let's rock and roll under an open fire." Trent said played his guitar, singing Christmas songs like "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", "Frosty The Snowman", "White Christmas", "Deck The Halls", "We Wish You A Merry Christmas", and more as Trent was getting a bit worn out.

"That was awesome Daddy!" Maybelle said to Trent.

"Thanks, Maybelle." Trent said back.

"Play one more." Lita said to him.

"Please?" Brady asked him as well.

"Okay... one more song." Trent answered.

"Any requests?" Trent asked the kids as they pondered for a bit.

"Silent Night." The kids answered him.

"Sure." Trent said before he got out his guitar and started to play Silent Night.

" _Silent night! holy night! All is calm all is bright Round yon virgin mother and child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace! Sleep in Heavenly peace!_ " Trent sang as he played the guitar a bit before the next verse began.

 _"Silent night! holy night! Shepherds quake at the sight Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia Christ the Saviour is born! Christ the Saviour is born!"_ Trent sang the second verse as he played with the guitar some more before he began to sing the third and final verse.

 _"Silent night! Holy night! Son of God love's pure light Radiant beams from thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace, Jesus, Lord at thy birth Jesus, Lord at thy Birth_." Trent sang as finished the song as the kids, Gwen, Courtney, Anita, Robert, Joy, and Eric applauded Trent for his tremendous performance.

"That was amazing!" Anita, Robert, Eric, and Joy said to Trent.

"That was so beautiful." The kids said to him.

"Thanks." Trent said to the kids.

"That was a great set Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Thank you." Trent said and later in the night around 9:30 PM, everyone got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Kids." Gwen and Courtney said to their kids.

"Goodnight mommies." The kids said back before Trent came in.

"Goodnight you guys, I love you three so much." Trent said to the kids.

"We love you too Daddy!" The kids said back.

"Goodnight." Trent said to them.

"Goodnight daddy." The kids said as everyone else except for Gwen and Courtney went to bed as they were laying in their bed, wearing their sleep shirts and their diapers and before long Gwen started to cry a bit.

"What's wrong Gwenny?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I'm crying." Gwen answered Courtney before she continued.

"But I am happy. Because our kids finally have their daddy in their lives.

"I have to admit this Christmas was the best one ever." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, I agree." Gwen said as they shared a kiss.

"I love you so much." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Courtney." Gwen said back to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before she wiped off Gwen's tears.

"Goodnight queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said back as they kissed before they went to bed and slept in the hugging position then two days later, Gwen, Courtney, and the kids returned home with Trent as he moved into what used to be the guest bedroom but now it is Trent's official bedroom.

 **THIS WAS A BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER!**

 **I KNOW CHRISTMAS IS TWO AND A HALF MONTHS AWAY BUT I HAD TO DO IT ANYWAY.**

 **THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL TAKE PLACE AFTER CHRISTMAS AS GWEN, COURTNEY, TRENT, AND THE KIDS GO ON THEIR FIRST OFFICIAL FAMILY VACATION THEY GO TO CALIFORNIA!**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	8. Going to California

Going to California

 **Summary: In this chapter, Gwen, Courtney, and Trent take the kids Maybelle, Brady, and Lita to California for the very first ever family vacation. What will happen on this vacation? Find out right now.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. This was co-written by me and Hellflores.**

 **P.S. If you are offended by Trump being mentioned in this chapter, I am sorry. Besides he might not run in 2020 so this is a big and gigantic "IF" but anything can happen and this is strictly a fanfiction story so please don't be offended with this joke.**

 **P.S.S. There will be a special spoiler alert/announcement after the end of this chap ter which will concern the future of this story.**

 **ENJOY!**

It was wo days after Christmas as they finally returned home from Woodstock, Ontario where they spent Christmas with Gwen's parents, Joy, Eric, Courtney's parents, Anita, Robert, and Gwen's brother Todd as Trent announced to the kids that he was their father as he finally moved in and got settled in as he was next door to Gwen and Courtney's bedroom as it was huge bedroom.

"How's living in the mansion Trent?" Gwen asked Trent.

"It is great! And really big! I've been here before but I never realized how big it was until I moved in here, I was lost for about 30 minutes trying to find the room. It's better than my crappy apartment." Trent answered Gwen.

"We are happy you like it." Courtney said to Trent.

"But there are rules as a parent that you have to follow." Gwen told Trent.

"Of course." Trent said to Courtney.

"The most important one is no foul language." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Okay, are there any more rules?" Trent asked them.

"Yes." Gwen and Courtney answered Trent.

"No cursing, no smoking, no drinking alcoholic beverages, and no doing drugs." Courtney said to Trent.

"Course. I promise to follow the rules." Trent said to her.

"Thank you." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Now if you two excuse me, I need to have a quick nap. I'm exhausted if that's cool." Trent said to them.

"Sure." Gwen and Courtney said back.

"Besides, the kids are pretty worn out from the drive and they are already sleeping in their rooms for a nap." Gwen said to Trent.

they turn on the TV as they watch the news as Gwen and Courtney were also drinking water as a female anchorwoman was speaking on TV.

"Good evening, I am Adrienne Arsenault, according to sources in The White House and sources within the Trump Administration those sources confirm that President Donald Trump has announced his resignation today because he has failed to live up his expectation with the border wall between Mexico and America, he was charged on massive fraud against the IRS, and American people and many more inappropriate and egregious things, as he was also impeached and indicted of having more than 10 sexual affairs with adult star Stormy Daniels, and more than 15 other women. He announced that he end his presidency effective at midnight tonight." Adrienne announced on the television as Gwen and Courtney spit out their water.

"What?!" Gwen and Courtney said in shocked and surprise.

"No way! President Trump... is resigning!" Courtney said as the two looked at each other and soon hugged and screaming with joy.

"YES!" Gwen and Courtney shouted before the two got up off the couch and they started jumping for joy while they were also laughing before they stopped for a second.

"You know we are Canadians right?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yeah. I knew that silly... I am very happy about the fact that the old bastard is gone!" Gwen answered Courtney as they hugged each other once again, jumped for joy, and laughed again.

"Remember That Episode of Arthur that we watched last month called "Last of Mary Moo Cow", and it had a variation of the Yankee Doodle song sung because Mary Moo Cow was cancelled?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yeah why?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"It gives me a great idea." Gwen answered Courtney.

"What?" Courtney asked Gwen who had a sly but happy smirk on her face.

"Since... President Trump's last full day is today as of tonight at Midnight he is history! Why don't we sing about it." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okay, but only for a second because we don't wanna wake up the kids or Trent." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good point." Gwen said before they started to sing.

" _L-A-S-T, that spells last no more President Trump_!" Gwen and Courtney sang as they celebrated

" _L-A-S-T, that spells last! No more President Trump_!" They kept at it until they stopped to sit down.

"Now, we would keep at it but we don't know any other lyrics." Gwen said to Courtney who giggled.

"I know, but we are not kids, and we're not characters from Arthur... I'm not an Aardvark, and you're not a Rabbit." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good point." Gwen said back as they kissed before they put on an episode of 'Friends' and confirmed their vacation for California on the laptop as it is the following Saturday as they'll be staying at the Montage Laguna Beach hotel.

Then the kids and Trent woke up.

"That was a good nap." Maybelle said before she yawned and came down the stairs.

"Hey mom, hello mother." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey Maybelle." They said to Maybelle as Trent who wore his Pajama shirt and Pajama Pants and the twins which were wearing their PJ's as well came down also.

"Hi mommies." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey kids." Gwen and Courtney said to the twins.

"Hey there you guys." Trent said to Gwen, Courtney, and the kids.

"Hey Dad." The kids said to Trent as the kids hugged Trent.

"What's up Trent?" Gwen and Courtney asked Trent.

"We have a big announcement to make." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Guess where we are going this Saturday?" Trent said as well.

"Where?" The kids asked with excitement.

"We're going to California!" Gwen, Courtney, and Trent answered the kids.

"Awesome!" The kids said to their parents.

"We decided to have a fun week there before you three go back to school." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"A family winter vacation." Trent said to them as well.

"Yay!" The kids cheered with glee.

"Where are we staying?" Maybelle asked her parents.

"We are staying at the Villa Du Soleil at the Montage Laguna Beach Hotel." Gwen and Courtney answered Maybelle.

"What's that?" Brady asked.

"It is a very nice hotel. They have Rooms, Suites, and Residences and we have the Villa Du Soleil residence so everyone has their own room." Gwen answered Brady.

"Sweet!" The twins and Maybelle said.

"But we're going to make sure you three don't get into trouble, okay?" Trent said to the kids and asked them.

"Okay, dad." The three kids answered Trent.

"We're going to have a lot of fun

"Yeah!" The kids said as a few days later, everyone was packing up as it was Friday Afternoon, December 29th as Gwen, Courtney, Trent, Brady, and Lita were packing up their clothes and luggage as everyone had their clothes, swimsuits, and other stuff packed while Trent, Gwen, and Courtney also packed their AB/DL diapers in another bag.

Then everyone was almost done as they took a lunch break as the kids had PB&J sandwiches, while the parents had Ham and Cheese sandwiches, then after lunch Brady and Lita were playing in their room until they began fighting over a toy car as Brady stole it.

"Brady, give me that! I want to play with it." Lita said to Brady.

"No, it's my toy!" Brady said in response as Lita was upset.

"Mine!" Lita shouted as she yanked it from Brady.

"Mine!" Brady shouted back as he yanked it back from Lita as the twins pulled the toy car back and forth untl Courtney had to stop it.

"Hey! Stop that right now." Courtney said to the twins.

"It's my toy!" The twins said to each other.

"Hey stop that! If I hear any more fighting there's going to be liver for dinner!" Courtney said to the twins as she threatened them with Liver for dinner.

"Ahhhhhh!" The twins screamed after hearing that, Courtney left the twins as she walked away pretending to scream without using her voice like Jill Taylor from Home Improvement did in "Mow Better Blues", as Gwen held in her laughter like she did in "If You Can't Take The Heat" as she was also curious.

"Are you serious about the liver for dinner thing?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"No, I only said that so they would stop fighting." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Where did you learn that?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Watching old Home Improvement episodes on Hulu." Courtney answered Gwen once more.

"We should finish packing." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said in agreement as they resumed packing.

Two hours later Gwen, Courtney, Trent, and the kids finished packing and began to head towards the airport as they were in the 2024 Honda Pilot as Gwen was driving, Courtney was in the front passenger seat while Trent was in the middle seat while the kids were in the back seats.

"You kids excited?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Yes!" The kids answered Gwen.

"Riding an airplane is going to be fun, right?" Courtney asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The twins answered Courtney.

"Yeah it will." Maybelle answered Courtney as they arrived at the airport, they got through check in and airport security, as they were on their way to their flight as they saw a familiar face in Duncan who was coming home from a punk concert in Atlanta.

"Duncan?" Gwen said plus asked him as he had a different hair style but he still had a mix of black and green hair.

"Hey there." Duncan greeted Gwen.

"Nice to see you." Courtney said to him.

"You too." Duncan said as well.

"Duncan?" Maybelle said as she was surprised to see the person that cost so much hell in their parents lives more than 10 years ago for the first time.

"Hey there." Trent said to Duncan.

"Hey Courtney, hey Trent." Duncan said to Courtney and Trent before he focused his attention to Maybelle.

"Yes, I'm Duncan and you are..." Duncan said to Maybelle not even knowing who she was.

"I am Maybelle Rebekah White, I am Gwen, Courtney, and Trent's daughter." Maybelle said with displeasure, and anger in her voice.

"Oh. I see that you're angry at me." Duncan said to Maybelle as he was a bit confused but sort of understood but he was mainly confused.

"Because you interfered with my mom and Dad's relationship when they were dating, and you had this crazy triangle with both of my mothers." Maybelle said to Duncan as Trent covered Brady and Lita's ears.

"Excuse us." Trent said to GWen and Courtney before he moved the twins a bit further away from Maybelle's rant towards Duncan.

"Certainly Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"How dare you use my mothers to the point that they hated each other, you no good piece of slime if I ever dated a man like you I would slap you and throw you out you piece of slime! You piece of garbage!" Maybelle said before she stomped on his feet, kicked him in his right and left knees.

"Ah! Ow! Ow! That hurt!" Duncan shouted in pain.

"Maybelle!" Gwen and Courtney said to their daughter as they were clearly dissapointed.

"Sorry but he deserved it." Maybelle said to them.

"Honestly, I didn't know she knew." Duncan said to Gwen and Courtney.

"I saw old episodes of Total Drama, you were such a jerk." Maybelle said to Duncan.

"That was the old me, I changed." Duncan said to her as Maybelle didn't believe him as Gwen pulled her daughter.

"Sorry Duncan." Gwen said to him.

"It's okay." Duncan said to Gwen.

"Maybelle, please tell Duncan that you are sorry." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Only if he says sorry too." Maybelle said to Courtney and Gwen as Duncan sighed.

"She's right." Duncan said to Gwen and Courtney before he turned his focus to Maybelle.

"I'm sorry Maybelle that I did all of that to your parents." Duncan said to Maybelle.

"Sorry for kicking and stomping." Maybelle said to him.

"Good." Gwen said.

"Sorry about that Duncan." Courtney said to Duncan.

"It's fine, I should be going anyway." Duncan said to everyone.

"Bye." Gwen, Courtney, Maybelle, Trent, and the twins said as everyone headed towards their flight as they made it on time and the almost five hour flight began as it was 4:20 PM.

"Maybelle." Gwen said to her.

"Yes?" Maybelle asked her mom.

"Why did you have to hit Duncan?" Her mother asked Maybelle.

"I was upset and angry about what he had done to you before I was born, when he dated mother, then he cheated on mother with mommy. Grandma Anita told me that you two were not always best of friends a few days ago." Maybelle answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Oh man." Gwen said.

"Look, my mother, your grandmother is right, but he changed so much." Courtney said to Maybelle as Brady and Lita were playing with each other while Trent was still asleep.

"Look, while we are on this plane you are going to be in timeout." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Huh? Timeout on the plane?" Maybelle asked Gwen.

"Yes, for the next 10 minutes you will not move, talk, or do anything... it is a consequence but I hope you'll be able to learn to never do that again." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Yes Mom." Maybelle said as Gwen went to the bathroom and did her makeup for a few minutes while Maybelle was in timeout.

 **10 Minutes Later.**

"Okay Maybelle, you are out of timeout." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay mother." Maybelle said as Gwen returned to her seat.

"Please... no more hitting other people." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"I promise." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good." They saud before the trio hugged before the flight landed in California as it was 7:08 PM and everyone got their luggage and got into the cab and headed towards the hotel, then arrived at the hotel which had the Villa Du Soleil.

"We're here." Gwen and Courtney said as they all entered their vacation home.

"Wow! So beautiful!" The kids said.

"Yeah it is." Trent said before everyone unpacked and got used to their rooms.

"This room is incredible." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Well, my room is awesome as well." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"The beds are amazing!" The kids said as the family all laid down on their own beds as everyone finished unpacking which took an hour as everyone was tired from the flight at it was 8:15 PM.

"We're gonna go to bed." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Same here." Trent said also as he and the kids began to go to bed.

"Goodnight Mommies." The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight kids, see you in the morning." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Goodnight kids." Trent said to the kids.

"Goodnight, Daddy!" The kids said as Gwen and Courtney were alone in their room in their sleepwear and diapers as they were also tired.

"Well, today was a pretty good day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Courtney said to Gwen as they shared a kiss.

"Goodnight, Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen who yawned.

"Goodnight, Princess." Gwen said as they sleeped in a hugging position.

 ***12 hours later***

The next morning as it was Saturday, December 30th 2023 as Gwen and Courtney yawned and woke up as their diapers were soggy and wet.

"Good morning, Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good morning, Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed before they sniffed the wet diapers.

"Let's changey." They said before Gwen began to change Courtney's diaper as she got a fresh and clean Rearz Princess Pink diaper as Gwen wiped, cleaned, and powdered her area before she placed the fresh diaper on her, then Courtney changed Gwen out of her wet ABU PeekABU's diaper.

"What diapey do you want today?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"How about the Rearz Princess Diapey but in midnight blue." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies Gwenny." Courtney said as she grabbed a fresh Rearz Princess diaper but in the color of Midnightblue before she cleaned up Gwen's area, wiped, it and powdered it before she placed her diaper on.

"Thankies." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed.

"You are welcome, besides I don't mind doing this with you because we are adults and we have the right whether to do it or not." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Want to have some breakfast?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen said as she and Courtney got dressed in their normal clothes before they began to have some cereal, coffee, and milk for breakfast.

"Mmmmmm...!" Gwen and Courtney muffled as they enjoyed their breakfast before they headed back to their room and finish getting ready for the day as they realized that they were all alone on their room.

"Well, we are all alone." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Wanna makeout?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney answered Gwen as Courtney had an even better idea.

"Wanna makeout in our diapeys?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen answered Courtney as they removed their pants, showing off their diapers as Gwen was eager to see Courtney in her diaper once again, as Coutney was eager to see Gwen in her diaper once again as well.

"Sexy diapey as always, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, same as you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Let's makeout." Gwen said as they started kissing softly wanting it to last.

"Mmmm!" They moaned softly rubbing each other's arms slowly.

"Let's not wake them up at all." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agree." Courtney said as they resumed making out, increasing it a bit.

"Mmmm...!" They moaned as they stopped making out for a bit.

"Gwenny, they are still sleeping from being tired after being on the plane... it'll be another hour before Trent and the kids wake up." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What are you saying?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I'm saying..." Courtney said as she motioned her finger to Gwen who then crawled to Courtney.

"We have Diapey sex on the west coast." Courtney whispered to Gwen.

"I don't know Queeny." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Come on, just this once. I promise we won't have diapey sex this entire vacation. Let's just do this once." Courtney begged to Gwen.

"I am so sorry Princess, but I am saying no." Gwen rejected Courtney's proposal for sex.

"It's alright, I understand Gwenny. Besides it's not always about sex." Courtney said to Gwen.

 **Even though they have diaper sex a lot, this marriage isn't all about sex, it is about compromise, understanding each other, and more.**

"Let's just makeout." Courtney and Gwen said before they resumed their makeout session as they started going a little harder.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned and muffled as kept kissing and kissing while the kids were still napping as well as Trent as Gwen and Courtney began to grope and rub their diapered asses.

"Is butt groping okay?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Yay!" Courtney cheered as they groped their asses while they started French kissing.

"Mmmm! I wuv you so much." They moaned and said to each other as they kept at it until they stopped as they both had very romantic blushes.

"Wow..." They said to each other.

"That was so hawt." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes!" Courtney said as they kissed before long, they soon heard their kids and Trent yawning.

"The kids and Trent are waking up." Gwen said to Courtney as they both realized that they were not wearing pants but they were still in their diapers.

"Pants! Fast!" Courtney shouted at Gwen.

"On it." Gwen said as she and Courtney put their pants back on.

"I promise when we get home, we will have hawt and sexy diapey sex." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said as they shared a quick kiss before they went into the living room, and put on the local news.

"Screw Trump, he's gone and the new guy Mike Pence is in. Hope he does a decent job." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said before they changed it to put on Friends as the kids, and Trent yawned before they entered the living room and kitchen.

"Hey sleepy heads." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids and Trent.

"How was your sleep?" Courtney asked the kids and Trent.

"Good." Maybelle answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Nice." The twins answered them as well before Trent yawned again.

"Wow, I slept like a baby on my bed." Trent said as he chuckled.

"Awesome!" Gwen and Courtney said to them.

"Who wants breakfast?" Courtney and Gwen asked everyone.

"Me!" The kids answered them.

"I can use some breakfast." Trent said to them.

"Cool!" Gwen said to everyone.

"How about Eggs and Bacon?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered.

"Sounds cool." Trent said before Gwen and Courtney began to make their breakfast as the kids began to watch TV in the living room as Trent also got a cup of coffee.

"Trent, would you mind being in the living room and watching those kids while we make breakfast?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Absolutely." Trent said as he went into the living room and began drinking his coffee.

"Daddy?" Maybelle asked Trent.

"Yes Pumpkin." Trent said to Maybelle.

"What's that?" Maybelle was pointing to the cup.

"Oh! This is a drink called Coffee. It gives people a lot of focus and energy but I advise you and your siblings not to start drinking until me, and your mommies say you are old enough to drink Coffee." Trent said to Maybelle.

"Okay daddy." Maybelle said to Trent.

"So dad, where is your guitar?" Brady asked him.

"I brought it with me but it's in my bedroom." Trent answered him.

"Dad, why is there a band called the Drama Brothers? You and your bandmates aren't actual brothers." Maybelle asked and explain the reason why for her question.

"Well... I don't know sweetie but I do know that I haven't performed with them in years because we're just too busy doing different things." Trent answered Maybelle.

"Oh! That's cool." Maybelle said to Trent.

"Daddy, what do you think of Spongebob?" Lita asked.

"Well, it's a good cartoon it's fun, entertaining and funny." Trent answered.

"Cool!" Lita said as Maybelle put on an episode of Spongebo called "Band Geeks", as they began to watch it.

"Breakfast is ready." Gwen and Courtney said as Trent and the kids went to the kitchen and grabbed a plate before they began eating as Trent was still drinking his cup of coffee and the kids had juice, Maybelle had grape juice, Brady and Lita had orange juice while Gwen and Courtney had some more breakfast as they had some Bacon and Eggs as well.

"Mmmmm...!" Everyone muffled and moaned as they enjoyed the breakfast.

"Yummy food!" Maybelle and the twins said.

"You better thank your mothers." Trent said to the kids.

"Thank you mommies." The kids thanked Gwen and Courtney.

"You're welcome." Gwen and Courtney said before everyone finished their breakfast as everyone brushed their teeth as Trent changed out of his pajamas and put on his normal clothes, then the kids did the same thing before everyone officially began their day as it was a bit after 10:00 AM as everyone watched a couple of episodes of "Home Improvement" as they enjoyed it until it was lunch time as it was 12:30 PM.

"Who wants to go to the beach?" Gwen, Courtney, and Trent asked the kids.

"We do!" They answered their parents.

"Let's change into our swimsuits." Gwen said to everyone.

"Okay then." Courtney, Trent, and the kids said as everyone changed into their swimsuits as Trent had red board shorts, Brady had red board shorts like his daddy, then Maybelle had a orange one piece swimsuit on while Lita had on a yellow one piece swimsuit on, mean while Gwen had on a Black Bikini, Courtney had on a light Green Bikini.

 **This time right now... Gwen, Courtney, and Trent were not wearing their diapers.**

"You look hot, princess." Gwen said to

"Hehehe, thank you Gwen, so do you." Gwen said as they shared a kiss.

"You both look great." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thank you Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent as Maybelle cleared her throat.

"What about us?" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita asked them.

"We are so sorry." Gwen and Courtney apologized to the kids before Gwen began to speak.

"You three look so adorable." Gwen said to the kids.

"I agree." Courtney said to them.

"Same here." Trent said as well.

"Thank you." The kids said as Trent made some sandwiches, and had water bottles while Gwen and Courtney had sunblock for everyone as Trent picked Trent up.

"Let's go to the beach." Trent said to everyone.

"Yay, let's go!" Brady cheered.

"To the beach we go!" Maybelle said to everyone.

"Yay!" Gwen and Courtney cheered.

"Can someone carry me too?" Lita asked.

"Got you." Courtney carried Lita while everyone else arrived to the beach to find it a bit empty which meant thet they had the beach to themselves.

"We're here!" Gwen, Courtney, and Trent said to the kids.

"YAY!" The kids cheered before Trent put sunscreen on the kids before they began to have fun, while Trent joins the kids, as Gwen and Courtney joined Trent and the kids as they all started by making sandcastles.

"Let's make the biggest one ever." Maybelle said to everyone.

"Yay!" The twins cheered.

"Okay then." Gwen said to the kids.

"Daddy and I will help too." Courtney said as everyone worked hard at making the biggest sandcastle ever until they finished.

"Whoa! It's huge!" The kids said in amazement.

"Exactly!" Trent said in agreement.

"We couldn't agree more." Gwen and Courtney said as they made a lifelike sandcastle model of Cinderella's Castle from the Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney World.

"May we go into the water?" Maybelle asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Okay but first were gonna have lunch as we have Ham, Turkey, and Cheese sandwiches." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Yay!" The kids cheered as everyone had the sandwiches until they were full and everyone relaxed for 30 minutes before the kids could get in the water.

"You can go into the water now." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Daddy is going with you to make sure you are safe." Courtney said to them.

"Okay." The kids as Trent and the kids went into the water as Gwen and Courtney began to tan a bit.

"Getting a tan, Queen Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney making her blush.

"Yeah, so are you, Queen Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush.

"Hehehe..." Gwen giggled while she blushed before they held each other's hands while getting a tan, meanwhile in the water, the kids were splashing water onto their dad.

"Haha, nice one! Fire back!" Trent said as splashed back.

"Will do dad!" Maybelle said as the kids splashed their dad back.

"Daddy, I am sorry about my tantrum at the airport."

"It's fine, I mean it's not okay but I understand how you feel. Let's just let bygones be bygones okay?" Trent said back and asked her.

"Alright Daddy." Maybelle said as she and Trent hugged as Lita and Brady splashed Maybelle and Trent back and meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were talking.

"Are you okay with not having diaper sex on this vacation?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Of course I am." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Good, besides, this is for the kids. They worked so hard in school." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, they derserve this." Courtney said in response.

"But when they are back at school... we can sex it up again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love what you're thinking." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But what about Trent?" Courtney asked Gwen as well.

"Maybe he can join us, hmm?" Gwen asked Courtney with a sexy smirk on her face which made her wife blush.

"You are so naughty." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Wait a second... remember when we planned on going to the Crib with Trent?" Courtney said and asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Let's do it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"But when? That place isn't open during the day. It's a nightclub." Gwen asked Courtney and pointed out to her that "The Crib" was a Nightclub.

"Good point, so when is the question." Courtney said to Gwen as they thought about it until they founded the perfect time.

"His birthday." Gwen said to each other.

"Sounds good to me." Courtney said to her.

"I can get my parents to watch the kids." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Awesome Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed.

"I love you so much." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you more." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed once more before Trent and the kids started to shout for them to come into the water.

"Come on and join us mommies!" The kids shouted.

"The Water is great!" Trent said as well.

"We'll be right there!" Gwen and Courtney said to Trent and the kids as they got up and headed towards the water.

"Hey there!" Gwen and Courtney said as they arrived.

"Now! Get them!" Trent said as he and the kids began to splash Gwen and Courtney hard.

"Ahhh!" Courtney and Gwen playfully screamed as they were in the middle of a splash war.

"Hahaha!" The kids laughed and giggled.

"Yeah! Get them!" Trent said to the kids as everyone kept splashing each other.

"Hahahaha!" Everyone laughed as they kept having fun and after their splash fest, everyone decided to head back to their residence at the hotel as everyone got dressed back into their normal clothes, while Gwen, Courtney, and Trent put their diapers back on.

"Mom, Mother, dad, I'm getting kind of hungry." Maybelle said to Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"Me too!" The twins said to their parents asked as well.

"Oh! Maybe you three want some liver for dinner?" Courtney asked Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...!" The three screamed in fear and disgust.

"Hahaha! Got you three really good!" Courtney laughed and said to the kids.

"Not bad." Trent said to Courtney as well.

"Nice one, Hehehehe." Gwen said before she laughed a bit.

"Wait a minute, this was a joke?" Maybelle asked Courtney.

"Yes it was." Courtney answered Maybelle.

"Cool!" Maybelle said while the twins were confused.

"Why did you do that?" Brady and Lita asked Courtney.

"Because you two wouldn't stop fighting over that toy car a few days ago." Courtney said to the twins.

"Ohhhh..." The twins said before they started to laugh.

"Hahahahaha!" They laughed at the joke which they liked already.

"Good one." The twins said to Courtney.

"Thanks you two." Courtney said to Brady and Lita as she hugged the twins.

"Let's just order from room service." Gwen said to everyone.

"Okay then." The kids said to Gwen.

"Sounds like a tremendous idea." Courtney said to Gwen in agreement.

"Sounds cool to me." Trent said as Gwen ordered Mac & Cheese for the kids, while Courtney ordered Lobster for Gwen and herself while Trent ordered a Porterhouse steak.

"The food is ordered." Gwen and Courtney said

"Cool!" The kids said back.

"What do we do now?" Trent asked.

"Movie." The kids said to Trent.

"You know that sounds like good fun." Gwen said.

"Yeah!" Courtney said in agreement.

"What movie should we see?" Trent asked everyone.

"How about we watch... uh... I don't know." Maybelle said to Trent.

"DISNEY! DISNEY! DISNEY!" Lita and Brady chanted loudly that it made Maybelle's heart leap for a second.

"It's apparent that the twins want a Disney movie." Trent said.

"Yeah." Maybelle said in agreement.

"How about Aladdin?" Courtney suggested to everyone.

"Sure!" The kids said as Trent and Courtney made a big bowl of popcorn for everyone to eat as a snack as Gwen puts it on as everyone began to watch as everyone was enjoying it including the parts with Genie.

"Robin Williams was an amazing man." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I agree." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen.

"Same here girls." Trent said to them.

"He's hilarious mommies, and Daddy." The kids said to the parents while everyone kept watching until the movie finished.

"That movie always has me laughing, singing, crying, and more." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Same." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Kids, what did you think?" Courtney asked the kids.

"Awesome movie!" The kids answered Courtney.

"What did you think of Robin Williams?" Gwen asked the kids.

"He was great!" The kids answered and a minute later, room service arrived as everyone got their food and they began to eat their dinners.

"MAC N CHEESE! Yay!" The kids cheered before they started eating.

"How's the food?" Gwen asked the kids.

"Fantastic!" The kids answered Gwen as everyone ate and finished their food.

"That was an awesome Lobster." Gwen and Courtney said to each other.

"I loved my steak." Trent said to everyone else.

"So dad, what do you do on a day-to-day basis?" Maybelle asked him.

"You mean while I'm at school?" Trent responded back with a question of his own.

"Yeah." Maybelle answered.

"Well, I sometimes play and practice my guitar, practice my music and... sometimes I just relax." Trent answered Maybelle.

"Cool." Maybelle said to him.

"Sometimes I do it at home, and I used to perform local shows at night sometimes but since I moved in I retired from performing so I can be a parent." Trent said to Maybelle as well.

"Thanks Dad." Maybelle said to him.

"No problem." Trent said before he and Maybelle hugged as everyone did their own thing for a bit until it was starting to get a bit late.

"Time for baths and then bedtime." Gwen, Courtney, and Trent said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said as they got baths as Gwen gave Maybelle a bath, while Trent gave Brady a bath, and Courtney gave Lita a bath as well, then it was bedtime as the kids put on their pajamas as Trent put Maybelle into bed while Gwen and Courtney put the twins into bed also.

"Goodnight kids." Trent said to the kids.

"Goodnight Daddy." The kids said back.

"Goodnight kids." Gwen and Courtne

"Goodnight mommies." The kids said before they went to bed as Trent, Gwen, and Courtney began to unwind as they were relaxing in their diapers in Gwen and Courtney's bedroom as the three of them were watching the local news which was celebrating Trump's resignation.

"You know, this feels good just relaxing in our diapers the three of us."

"I agree." Courtney said to Gwen before she turned her attention to Trent.

"What do you think Trent?" Courtney asked him.

"Other than hanging out with the kids, and playing my music, it is the best feeling on the planet." Trent answered her.

"Totes." Gwen and Courtney said as Gwen yawned.

"I'm getting tired." Gwen said to Courtney and Trent.

"Same here." Courtney and Trent said in agreement.

"This year has been the best though hasn't it?" Courtney said and asked Gwen and Trent.

"Yeah." They answered Courtney.

"Our kids are doing great in school, we are all healthy, happy, blessed with the best family in the world, while we the parents are doing the best lifestyle in the world and Trump is finally out of office." Courtney said to Trent and Gwen.

"Woo-Hoo!" Courtney, Gwen, and Trent cheered as they yawned as well.

"Then again we are canadians so we don't have the problem." Courtney said to Trent and Gwen.

"Yeah." Trent and Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'm going go to bed, goodnight girls." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Trent!" Gwen and Courtney said as Trent left.

"Hopefully 2024 will be better because Maybelle has learned her lesson in not swearing and not hitting people anymore." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen as they kissed before they got under the covers, and placed their head on their pillows.

"Goodnight Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight, Gwenny." Courtney said as they kissed once more as they turned off the lights and they fell asleep to end the first official day of their vacation even though they arrived late the night before as they returned home on Friday, January 5th 2024 before school started back.

 **That is the end of this wonderful chapter.**

 **If there are any Trump supporters I like to apologize for offending them very much, but please this is only a fanfic so there is no need to do anything drastic.**

 **Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write because even though this chapter had no diaper sex in it, it had a lot of other things like Romance, Family Fun, and more.**

 **That is the last time I will ever do anything political in this fanfic!**

 **Now the next chapter takes place in January of 2025, as Gwen and Courtney are planning on announcing that Courtney is pregnant with a baby.**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **THAT WILL HAPPEN AFTER A NEW FANFIC COMES OUT AS IT'S CALLED "GWEN AND COURTNEY'S NEW YEAR'S EVE SLEEPOVER" where we see how Courtney got pregnant.**

 **It'll be published soon and sorry for the spoilers.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	9. Courtney's Big Surprise

Courtney's Big Surprise

 **Summary: This chapter takes place on Tuesday, January 28th 2025 as it was a month after "Gwen and Courtney's New Year's Sleepover Party", as Courtney has been going through morning sickness/vomiting/nausea, headaches, dizziness, mood swings, and more as she has been pregnant for a month, as she covered it all up by saying that she had the flu. Courtney, Gwen, and Trent knew it but they were keeping it a secret from the kids. How will Courtney tell the kids? Plus Gwen also gets a surprise from Courtney.**

 **P.S. Maybelle is now 7, while Brady, and Lita are still 4 years old.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was Tuesday Morning as Courtney who was still in her PJ's and Diaper was in the bathroom throwing up in the toilet like she has been for the past month.

"Oh fudge!" Courtney said because she didn't want to curse in the house where they might hear the bad words accidentally.

"Courtney, you'll be fine honey." Gwen said to Courtney who stopped puking finally for the morning as Trent got the kids fed, dressed, and ready for school.

"Is mother gonna be okay Daddy?" Maybelle asked Trent.

"I don't know sweetie, I hope that this is the end of the flu." Trent answered Maybelle as the school bus horn honked.

"Maybelle! The bus is here!" Trent said before Gwen and Courtney walked down the stairs to see their kids off.

"Bye! Have a good day at school!" Gwen and Courtney said to the Maybelle.

"Learn things and stay out of trouble!" Trent said to him as well

"We will!" Maybelle, said before she got on the bus and headed towards school as Trent held Brady and Lita's hands as Courtney began to cry.

"Uh-oh! Mommy's crying again." Brady said to Lita.

"What did we do?" Lita asked Brady.

"I don't know." Brady answered her.

"Courtney, is everything okay?" Trent asked Courtney.

"I-I'm sorry for being so darn moody!" Courtney answered Trent as she began to cry again before Gwen hugged Courtney.

"It's okay sweetheart, just go into the living room, I'll get us some Chocolate Ice Cream and I'll put on Golden Girls on the TV." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds good Gwenny, thank you." Courtney said before she went into the living room and sat down as she had a big blanket on over her PJ's which were covering her diaper before Brady and Lita walked to Courtney.

"Mommy?" Lita asked Courtney.

"Yes pumpkin." Courtney said back as she was still crying a bit

"Brady and I were worried about you, asking if there was anything that we can do to make you feel better before we go to preschool?" Lita asked Courtney.

"Yeah, can we make you some soup, if not then can we do give you some tissues?" Brady asked her as well.

"Oh! Well, I appreciate that from my babies, but I think Mommy is going to be okay because she is feeling a lot better, trust me but thank you so much." Courtney said to Brady and Lita.

"Okay mommy." Brady and Lita said before they returned to Trent.

"Alright, I'm gonna take these tykes to preschool." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Bye mommies!" Brady and Lita said to them.

"Bye kids!" Gwen and Courtney said before Trent left to take them to preschool.

Before long Courtney resumed watching Golden Girls and, she took off her pajama pants revealing her diaper that was a hyrbrid of the ABU PeekABU's and the Rearz Princess as the pattern was a mix of Princess, Unicorns, and Lawyer logos on the diaper as 15 minutes later Trent came back home.

"I'm home." Trent said to the girls.

"Hey." Gwen said to him while Courtney was rubbing her belly.

"Wow, I cannot believe that I am pregnant again." Courtney said to herself, Gwen, and Trent.

"Trent, we should tell the kids after school." Gwen said to Trent.

"Sounds great, anyway if any of you need me, please let me know... I'll be in my room, working on some music." Trent said to Gwen.

"Sounds cool." Gwen said to Trent before he went to his room as Gwen made two bowls of chocolate ice cream one for herself and one for Courtney as she put on an episode of Golden Girls called "Sister of the Bride", before Gwen took off her skirt revealing her diaper as well as they began to eat their ice cream.

"To be honest, it's nice to be pregnant again but this time by myself, even though it was fun to be pregnant with you... it was very stressful not only for me and you but also for our babies." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh dear... well look we were going through the mood swings but every couple fights, but I always hate fighting you, mood swings or not." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Well, it's normal that every couple fights once in a while but at least we haven't fought since that one time you scared Maybelle before she started Kindergarten." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, anyway let's watch the episode." Gwen said back to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said to Gwen.

" _Blanche, we don't have to worry about what the world thinks about our relationship. It just doesn't matter, because we're there for each other. I'd do anything for Doug, and he'd bend over backwards for me."_ Clayton said on the TV before Dorothy Zbornak covered Sophia Petrillo's mouth causing the audience to laugh loudly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen and Courtney laughed loudly and like hell before Dorothy was about to speak.

 _"Sometimes I just love to hug my mommy."_ Dorothy said on the TV causing the audience on TV to laugh as Gwen and Courtney did the same thing as well.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gwen and Courtney laughed once again.

"Oh my God Gwen! I'm so glad you picked it out." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Me too sweetie." Gwen said before they kissed and resumed eating their ice cream as Courtney finished her ice cream pretty fast.

"Wow! Courtney, that was pretty darn fast." Gwen said to Courtney.

"That was yummy chocolate ice cream." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Look, I know you are pregnant but you don't have to get brain freeze." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies, I'm sorry. I'm going through cravings." Courtney said before she got some Hershey kisses.

"Queeny, it's fine you just have to take it easy..." Gwen said before Courtney unwrapped them and she ate them up.

"Dang! I am just stunned." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Well, I am going through cravings like I said." Courtney said before she got up, and got herself some water and drank it.

"Your right, I shouldn't be so shocked." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It's cool." Courtney said before they shared another kiss as they resumed watching the episode.

"God, this show is awesome." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said in agreement to Gwen.

"Well, I'm happy that for our anniversary that we're just going to have the day to ourselves." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too, besides Trent is watching the kids while we spend the morning at Sunset Grill, spend the afternoon having a picnic under a beautiful Oak Tree in High Park, then going to the George Restaurant... I'm glad that the masseuse will know what to do because I'm pregnant." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah, you just mentioned Sunset Grill right?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Yeah why?" Courtney answered before she asked Gwen.

"Because it is a Don Henley song." Gwen answered Courtney.

"I didn't know that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's okay sweetie, anyway want to keep watching TV?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered Gwen meanwhile Maybelle and Crystal were hanging out before class.

"So Crystal, what's new with you?" Maybelle asked her best friend.

"Nothing, just getting along with my brothers Terrence, Paul, and Robert." Crystal answered Maybelle.

"Cool. Mother is still sick, hopefull it'll be the last day." Maybelle said to Crystal.

"She's been sick for a month?" Crystal asked Maybelle.

"Yeah, why?" Maybelle answered and asked Crystal.

"Um... this might be a stretch but she might be having another baby." Crystal answered Maybelle.

"Get out of here, how do you know about that stuff?" Maybelle asked her best friend.

"Watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic where Princess Cadence and Prince Shining Armor were going to have a baby." Crystal answered.

"I see." Maybelle said to Crystal and back in the house, Gwen and Courtney finished binge watching "The Golden Girls" before they were getting hungry again as it was lunch as Gwen and Courtney made lunch not only for themselves but for Trent who left his room and went into the kitchen to get his sandwich as well as they began to eat in the kitchen as they were eating Peanut Butter and Jelly Sandwiches.

"Well, this is a nice lunch." Gwen said to Trent.

"I agree, it's not that often that I have PB&J." Trent said in agreement to Gwen while Courtney ate hers like an animal.

"Mmmm! So fucking good!" Courtney said as she also drank her milk quickly.

"Cravings?" Trent asked Gwen who nodded.

"Yep." Gwen answered Trent.

"I'm so sorry you guys." Courtney apologized to Gwen and Trent.

"It is okay Courtney, I understand it going through pregnancy twice." Gwen said to Courtney.

"How should we tell them?" Gwen asked Trent.

"The kids?" Trent asked back.

"No Trent, the Prime Minister of Canada Justin Trudeau." Courtney said sacastically to Trent like Dorothy Zbornak from 'The Golden Girls' used to be.

"Jeez, you didn't have to be sarcastic." Trent said to Courtney.

"My bad... I've been watching the Golden Girls, and we have been laughing our asses off." Courtney said to Trent.

"It's alright, my mom loved that show." Trent said as everyone finished their lunch as the trio went to the living room to watch TV again as they were now watching "Friends", as they were enjoying themselves.

"I'm glad you told me and Trent last night after the kids went to sleep about you having a baby." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Same here. You were crying so many happy tears and you were crying so loud that the kids almost woke up, but thank goodness they didn't." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I'm just glad to be a father again." Trent said to the girls.

"Same here." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"How come we don't see your family?" Courtney asked Trent.

"Yeah, why don't we see your parents?" Gwen asked him as well.

"Well, it's a lot of things but mainly because my dad died of a heart attack back in 2012." Trent started to explain to Courtney and Gwen.

"Oh my God, Trent. I am so sorry." Courtney said to him.

"Thanks but besides he was a lawyer that mainly focused on his cases a lot of times, and he was a jerk, when he died... I was sad but I was also angry because we didn't work things out." Trent said to them as well.

"The other reason why we don't see my mom is because back in 2014 she was diagnosed with Stage 4 Lung Cancer, and I quit performing with the Drama Brothers for a few years so I can help take care of her until she needed Hospice Care and I did the best I could, then she passed away three weeks before Maybelle was born." Trent said to them to wrap his answer up.

"Oh my God! I completely forgot!" Courtney said as she did a facepalm.

"I remember that... Courtney and I are so very sorry still for not going." Gwen said to Trent.

"Thanks, but you were pregnant and I didn't want to interfere with your pregnancy schedule." Trent said back to Gwen.

"Sorry that I ruined you telling the kids about your pregnancy." Trent said to Courtney.

"You didn't ruin anything Trent, trust me... it'll be okay." Courtney said as the trio hugged lightly before they resumed watching TV a bit until it was time to pick up Maybelle, Brady, and Lita from school.

"Time to pick up the kids from school." Courtney said to Gwen and Trent.

"But Courtney, we don't want you to suffer miscarriage." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thanks Gwen but I think I'll be fine traveling inside the car." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Girls, I got an idea... how about I run to the store and get a cake with a stork carrying a baby while Gwen picks up the kids, Courtney just take it easy please." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Okay, I'll take it easy." Courtney said to Trent.

"Cool." Gwen said to Trent as well.

"I'll be back in a bit." Trent said before he left in his 2018 Toyota Camry before Gwen put her pants back on covering her diaper.

"Now, I'm going to pick up the kids... are you expecting anyone?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Not for the next eight months." Courtney said sarcastically answered Gwen.

"Huh?" Gwen asked Courtney in confusion.

"I'm just kidding, I'm having an old friend from the debate team over as she's bringing some baby clothes while you are picking up the kids." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Cool, I love you Princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Love you too, sorry about being sarcastic, I've been watching too much Golden Girls." Courtney said to Gwen.

"It's okay, anyway I gotta go. Love you princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Love you too!" Courtney said before she left the house in her 2012 Midnight Blue Toyota Camry as Courtney had the house to herself for now as Trent went into the bakery, and got the cake as he was heading home as his phone was vibrating and he answered it as it was Courtney so Trent put it on speaker.

"Hey Courtney, I got the cake." Trent said to Courtney.

"Excellent, now I want to talk for a second if that's alright." Courtney said to Trent.

"Go ahead." Trent said to Courtney.

"Well, the baby clothes thing was false I said that to Gwenny because I am going to be getting a special present for her.

"Really." Trent said to Courtney.

"Yes, anyway for years I have known that she has been wanting a Ford 1967 Mustang." Courtney said to Trent.

"Uh-huh, well I remember her telling me that after she told Duncan." Trent said to Courtney.

"Anyway, I got this 1967 Shelby GT500 fastback that was put into storage in 1970 when it was just three years old, it remained untouched until three months ago when it was fully rehabilitated, including a fresh engine rebuild. With the original paint, original interior, and a dual-quad 428 Police Interceptor engine, this was an extraordinary discovery, as it was painted in Black with White Racing Stripes, anyway the point is that I got her the car of her dreams." Courtney said to Trent.

"Whoa! That is really awesome Courtney, she will just cry when she sees it." Trent said to Courtney.

"Of course she will, besides we have a really big car garage." Courtney said to Trent.

"Good point." Trent said to her.

"She told me during our honeymoon that she wanted a 1967 Ford Mustang, the reason why she wanted it is that it was the first car she ever saw in her life and that she was taken home from the hospital in that very car by her father Eric, and I am getting her one it'll be here today." Courtney said to Trent.

"Thanks Trent, anyway, there is a knock on the door as it's the guy bringing the 1967 Ford Mustang, he's here." Courtney said as she and Trent hung up as she opened the door revealing a 31 year old male car dealer named Harry Johnson.

"Are you Gwen White?" Harry asked Courtney.

"No, I am her wife Courtney Lopez, I assume that you are the guy that has the 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 fastback in Black with White Racing Stripes?" Courtney answered, introcuded herself, and asked Harry if he was the guy that has the car.

"Yes, yes I am." Harry answered Courtney.

"Awesome, this is my wife's dream car, she was taken home from the hospital in this car and this was the first car she ever saw in her life, Gwen is going to be shocked, surprised, as she might even cry." Courtney said to Harry.

"Well, good. I have the car in the garage as it has a full tank of gas, everything in the car is great, there are no problems, now, do you want the car cover?" Harry asked Courtney.

"I don't think so... besides this is an early anniversary gift." Courtney said to him.

"Well Happy Anniversary for you and your wife." Harry said to Courtney.

"Thank you." Courtney said before Harry gave Courtney the information on the car, the insurace card, and more before he left as she sighed.

"Wow, Gwen is going to have the biggest shock of her life since I proposed to her after having diapey sex during our romantic and fun sleepover." Courtney said to herself as she turned the lights off in the garage and went back into the house as Trent came home.

"How did it go with the car guy?" Trent asked Courtney.

"It went smoothly." Courtney answered Trent.

"Awesome." Trent said before he put the cake in the fridge in the kitchen.

 ***Meanwhile, Gwen was in the car with Maybelle, Brady and Lita***

"So, how was school today?" Gwen asked the kids.

"It was pretty good, how's mother feeling?" Maybelle answered and asked Gwen.

"Well she is feeling a lot better." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Alright!" Maybelle said to Gwen.

"So Brady, Lita... how did preschool go today?" Gwen asked Brady and Lita.

"Wonderful mommy." Brady and Lita answered Gwen.

"Well good." Gwen said before she and the kids arrived home, and walked into the house.

"We're home!" Gwen said to Trent and Courtney.

"Hey kids!" Trent said to the kids.

"Daddy!" The kids said back as Trent hugged the kids.

"How was school?" Trent asked them.

"Good." The kids answered him.

"Hello my babies!" Courtney said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita as she hugged the kids.

"Mommy is so so sorry for acting like this for the past month, and I will explain all of it tonight." Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay cool." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"Kay mommy." Brady and Lita said to Courtney.

"Go watch TV with Daddy." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids at the same time.

"Yes mommies." The kids said as they joined Trent on the couch as they put on an episode of SpongeBob Squarepants as Gwen and Courtney walked outside.

"Where are mommy and mother going?" Maybelle asked Trent.

"Out into the garage." Trent answered Maybelle.

"Why?" Maybelle asked him.

"Because Mother is about to give Mommy a very big present and it's in the garage." Trent said to Maybelle.

"Oh cool! I hope it's a puppy!" Maybelle said to Trent.

"I hope it's a monkey Maybelle." Brady said to Maybelle who looked confused.

"A monkey?! Brady, there's no way a monkey could be in that garage it would make too much noise." Maybelle said to Brady.

"Good point." Brady said to Maybelle.

"Guys, trying to watch." Lita said to Brady and Maybelle.

"Sorry Lita." Maybelle and Brady said to Lita causing Trent to chuckle a bit.

"Love you kids." Trent said to them.

"Love you too daddy." The kids said back to Trent, as Courtney and Gwen were outside in the driveway as they made way to the garage which the lights were completely shut off.

"Gwenny... I have a surprise for you, I know our anniversary isn't for a few weeks but I know you've been wanting this for a long time, ever since before we became friends, or a couple, or a happily married couple for that matter." Courtney said to Gwen.

"What?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Well... it's something that you mentioned to me almost 8 years ago on our honeymoon." Courtney gave out a clue.

"Okay." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Are you ready?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Of course Courtney." Gwen answered Courtney.

Then, the moment of truth happened Courtney turned the lights to the garage on and there were a bunch of cars from various decades but the newest addition was the 1967 Ford Mustang that Gwen always wanted as it was in the middle of the garage like an an autoshow as Gwen looked at the garage looking at the various cars.

"Um... Courtney? Where is the-" Gwen was about to ask Courtney until she saw her dream car as she gasped, her jaw dropped for a bit and it hasn't dropped like that in a while, then she composed herself and just looked at it.

"Courtney, am I dreaming or am I seeing a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 fastback in Black with White Racing Stripes in the middle of our garage?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Nope, you are not dreaming... Gwendolyn Abigail White you are the proud owner of a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 with fastback in Black with White Racing Stripes, you have your dream car." Courtney said as Gwen just looked in awe, shock, and surprise as she was seeing her dream car in front of her very eyes as she was smiling and happy, as she was also about to cry tears of joy.

"Oh my, Oh my God Courtney thank you!" Gwen said before she and Courtney hugged.

"You are so welcome Gwen." Courtney said as they held in the hug for another second as Gwen kept happily crying in the garage until she finally stopped.

"Courtney can I ask you something?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"You sure can." Courtney answered right back.

"How did you know?" Gwen asked her.

"Remember during our honeymoon in Paris, we just ate at Le Cinq and we were changing each other's diapers as we were getting ready for bed... you told me and I quote that "I have always wanted a 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 with fastback in Black with White Racing Stripes", end quote." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Oh my God! I remember that, I told Duncan that I wanted a Mustang but I never told him what kind, and more I just told him that I wanted a 1967 Ford Mustang." Gwen told Courtney.

"Well, you finally got one." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thank you so much." Gwen said before they shared the first kiss they've had all day.

"Now, let's tell the kids." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Let's do it." Courtney said to Gwen as a few hours went by as Courtney was finally in her regular clothes as they finished having dinner which was Macaroni and Cheese with a Green Bean Casserole as Gwen and Trent made it.

"That was a really good dinner, wasn't it?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Sure was, even though Mommy and Daddy made it while I took a power nap, it was still good nonetheless." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Dinner was excellent, wasn't kids?" Trent asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids answered before everyone put their dishes away.

"Before we go to bed we are going to the living room to have our first ever family meeting." Trent said to the kids.

"Huh?" The kids asked in confusion.

"What's a family meeting?" Brady and Lita asked.

"It's a big announcement." Maybelle answered Brady and Lita.

"Cool." Brady and Lita said before the kids sat down.

"Are we in trouble?" The kids asked Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"First off, no one is going to be punished for anything." Gwen answered the kids who sighed a breath of relief.

"Secondly, this announcement is very important." Courtney said to the kids.

"Thirdly, we are not moving anytime soon, or getting any pets for that matter... but now that we got all of that out of the way let's just relax a second, then Mom can get on with her announcement." Trent said before Courtney got up.

"Well kids, as you know I have been sick every morning, puking, having headaches, getting dizzy, going through various moods which scare you and I'm sorry about that but I can explain it." Courtney said to everyone especially the kids.

"It's okay, we understand that you haven't been your best." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"Thanks sweetie." Courtney said to her first daughter.

"Yeah, we even made you a get well soon card during preschool." Brady and Lita said to Courtney as they showed it to her.

"Oh my goodness! You two are so sweet!" Courtney said before she hugged her twin children while Trent grabbed out the cake that had the stork carrying the baby.

"Thanks mommy." Brady and Lita said to Courtney.

"Now... I have wonderful news for all of you, we are going to grow together as a family." Courtney said to the kids as she just gave out the first clue of her pregnancy.

"What?" Brady asked Courtney.

"What do ya mean?" Lita asked Courtney as well.

"Here is an example." Courtney said to the kids as Trent brought out the cake.

"Cake!" Brady and Lita shouted before Maybelle stopped them from eating it.

"Don't touch it!" Maybelle said to her younger siblings.

"Look at the stork, and look at the bird carrying the baby." Maybelle said to Brady and Lita as she realized that Courtney was indeed pregnant after Maybelle saw the cake, then Brady and Lita gasped.

"Mommy are you?" Brady and Lita asked Courtney nodded.

"I'm having a baby." Courtney said to the kids as they were excited about another addition to the family.

"YEAH!" The kids cheered as they jumped up and down for joy for a few seconds as Gwen, Courtney, and Trent chuckled a bit.

"Alright, alright... settle down you three... get ready for bed do not forget to brush your teeth." Gwen said to the kids who began to get ready for bed.

"Man, I'm exhausted I'm gonna crash." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Trent." Gwen and Courtney said.

"Night." Trent said as he walked up the stairs.

"Night kids." Trent said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Goodnight Daddy." The kids said back before Trent went into his room, switched into his PJ's and fell asleep, a few minutes later... the kids were in their PJ's as well.

"I got the kids, you wait for me?" Gwen said and asked Courtney.

"Of course." Courtney answered Gwen who tucked their kids into their beds.

"Goodnight Maybelle, Mommy, mother, and Daddy love you and your siblings very much." Gwen said before she kissed her cheek.

"We love you too." Maybelle said before Gwen went over to the twins bedroom.

"Night Brady and Lita." Gwen said to the twins.

"Goodnight mommy!" Brady and Lita said before Gwen joined Courtney in the bedroom as they were already in their sleep shirts while still wearing their diapers.

"Queeny, it was a great day for the both of us." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Totes." Courtney said to Gwen before they shared another kiss.

"That was the nicest thing that anyone has ever done for me, in my whole life." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hey, it's the least I can do... I wouldn't do it for anyone else on this planet except for you." Courtney said to Gwen making her blush lightly.

"I wuv you." Gwen said to Courtney as they kissed again.

"I wuv you too." Courtney said before Gwen kissed her wife's belly.

"Aw! That was pretty cute kissing the baby like that." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said before they both began to yawn as they both got their covers and blankets on and everything.

"Goodnight princess." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight, Gwenny." Courtney said before Gwen turned off the lights as they fell to sleep in the cuddling position.

 **SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED VERY MUCH! BUSY WITH STUFF RIGHT NOW.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE WHEN COURTNEY IS NINE MONTHS PREGNANT!**

 **READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Courtney's Having a Baby

Courtney's having a baby.

 **Summary: This chapter takes place on Tuesday September 23rd 2025 as finally Courtney gives birth to the baby that she's been carrying inside of her for 9 long months. Will it be a boy or a girl?**

 **P.S. Maybelle is still now 7, while Brady, and Lita are now 5 years old.**

 **P.S.S. I want to thank Hellflores for letting me use one of his stories for inspiration.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for AB/DL Content, Sexual Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It was Tuesday Morning as Gwen was on her way from taking the kids to school.

"Wow, I can't believe that my Queeny has been pregnant again for nine months... the baby could come at anytime." Gwen said to herself before she pulled up in the driveway and entered the house.

"GWEN!" Courtney shouted out her wife's name as she was in complete pain, then Gwen's eyes widened in complete fear and shock.

"Courtney, what's wrong?!" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwenny... my water broke, the baby is coming, the baby is coming! THE BABY IS FUCKING COMING!" Courtney shouted in pain again as Gwen had a worried but happy look on her face as Trent grabbed the keys.

"I'll drive! I'll drive!" Trent shouted as they went into the 2017 Honda Element as Trent began to drive to the hospital.

"Courtney, when did your water break?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Gwen, my water broke a couple of minutes ago before you got home from dropping the kids off at school... I tried my hardest to hold it in but I couldnt do it." Courtney said to Gwen as she then felt a sharp pain in her stomach.

"AH! I don't think we can make it this time!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Courtney, we can make it... if we can make it when we were both pregnant at the same time, we can make it this time because I believe in you, we're almost there." Gwen said as she was a bit nervous but she knew what she was doing, then they made it to the hospital... meanwhile Grandma Joy and Grandpa Eric checked Maybelle, Brady, and Lita out of their respective school's.

"The baby is coming you guys! This is a big deal!" Maybelle said to Brady and Lita.

"Sure is." Brady and Lita said before Joy and Eric made it to the hospital... meanwhile 16 hours later after painful labor, Courtney finally going into the delivery room as Gwen followed suit with a male OB/GYN doctor named Dr. Albert Wilson.

"16 Hours... you are a hero, you are about to become a mom again." Dr. Wilson said to Courtney.

"Oh! Oh my God!" Courtney shouted in pain.

"Come on Princess, you can do it... push!" Gwen said before Courtney began to push.

"We are going to push for 5 more seconds." Dr. Wilson said to Courtney who kept pushing as she started to breath heavily.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Dr. Wilson counted down as Courtney was still breathing heavily.

"Mrs. Lopez, that was wonderful... the next contraction should be in 20 seconds." Dr. Wilson said to Courtney.

"Okay." Courtney said to the doctor, meanwhile Courtney's parents Anita and Robert arrived.

"How's Courtney?" Anita asked Trent.

"She was in labor for 16 hours before she was just put in the delivery room." Trent answered Anita.

"How are the kids?" Robert asked Trent.

"Good but they are asleep." Trent answered him.

"I'll take them home." Todd said to Trent.

"Cool, and please watch them until we take the baby home?" Trent said to Todd.

"Absolutely." Todd said before he and Trent took Maybelle, Brady and Lita into the car as Todd took the sleepy heads back home and watched them... meanwhile back in the delivery room another contraction was about to start.

"Gwenny, I can't push anymore! I just can't!" Courtney said as she was breathing heavily still but she was in a lot of pain also.

"Courtney, you're doing awesome." Gwen said to Courtney as she was calm, cool, and collective unlike Courtney.

"Oh! 20 seconds, my freaking ass!" Courtney shouted in pain.

"There we go." Dr. Wilson said as the contraction began.

"Okay, keep pushing." Dr. Wilson said to Courtney.

"Come on, come on." Gwen said to Courtney also as the baby's head started to crown.

"Wait, wait I see something, I see the baby's head... keep pushing." Dr. Wilson said to Courtney.

"OH!" Courtney shouted in pain as she kept pushing, pushing, pushing, and pushing as she kept screaming in pain.

"The baby's coming! The baby's coming!" Gwen said until it was time.

"Okay Mrs. Lopez, You got to push one more time!" Dr. Wilson said before Courtney pushed one final time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Courtney let out an earth shattering scream, so loud that it can be heard all over the city as the baby was finally out of her womb.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" The baby cried as it was a healthy baby as it saw the world for the very first time and it was a beautiful thing.

"Oh my God, Oh my God the baby is here." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Hahaha!" Courtney laughed and cried a bit before the doctor cleaned up the baby and wrapped him up in a blanket.

"Congratulations, on your beautiful baby boy." Dr. Wilson said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thank you." Gwen and Courtney said to Dr. Wilson.

"Hi baby." Courtney said as she held him softly.

"Can my family come in and see the baby?" Gwen asked the doctor.

"Yes, just be careful and don't be so loud when your family comes in." Dr. Wilson answered Gwen.

"Thank you, and the name of our baby boy is going to be Alex Lopez." Gwen said to the doctor.

"So Courtney, we agreed on Alex for the name of the baby if it were a boy and we do have a boy so please say hello to Alex Lopez." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"The full name is going to be Alexander Frost Lopez." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Sounds great, I'm going to let the family know." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Gwen left the room to inform the family.

"Hi Alex..." Courtney said to him before she kissed his head.

"Mom, Dad, Anita, Robert, Trent... y'all can see the baby as it is a boy, but you guys need to be careful." Gwen said to them.

"Sounds great." Anita said to Gwen.

"What's his name?" Joy asked Gwen.

"His name is Alexander Frost Lopez." Gwen answered Joy.

"That is so delightful!" Joy said to Gwen.

"Thanks mom." Gwen said before she and everyone else entered Courtney's room.

"Hi guys... he's sleeping." Courtney said to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Alexander Frost Lopez." Gwen said to Joy, Eric, Anita, Robert, and Trent.

"Hey! I'm your daddy!" Trent said to Alex who was sleeping as after 4 more hours of expecting, checking, and everything... Gwen, Courtney, and Trent took the baby home as Todd was watching Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"The baby's here!" Maybelle shouted with eagerness.

"Shhhh...!" Trent shushed Maybelle.

"The baby is sleeping Maybelle." Trent said in a whisper tone to Maybelle.

"Sorry daddy." Maybelle said to Trent.

"It's alright, now kids... meet your new baby brother Alexander Frost Lopez." Trent said as he showed Alex to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Wow!" The kids said to Trent.

"I'm gonna take Courtney into bed." Gwen said to Trent.

"Sounds good." Trent said to Gwen.

"Todd, thank you for watching the kids." Trent said to him.

"No problem, I gotta get back..." Todd said to everyone.

"Goodbye uncle Todd." The kids said to Todd who left.

"Kids, time to get some rest." Trent said to the kids.

"Yes daddy." The kids said as the kids got ready for bed and meanwhle Courtney and Gwen were getting ready for bed as Trent set the crib up next to his bedroom so Courtney and Gwen can rest easily.

"I don't know how to say this but... after going through that, I don't want to be pregnant anymore." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I agree sweetie. Besides Trent is going to get a vasectomy within the next few days." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Sounds good." Courtney said before they shared a kiss.

"When should we make love?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Well we did like right after I had Maybelle which was very stupid because it could have resulted in me getting pregnant again." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gwenny, you would not have gotten pregnant because we scissored, but it was a stupid thing to do looking back, having diapey sex right after you gave birth... besides you didn't answer the question." Courtney said to Gwen.

"True, so maybe we should wait a while before we do it again." Gwen said as she answered Courtney's question.

"Okies, sounds good." Courtney said as they kissed again.

"Someone needs a changey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gwenny... the baby is sound asleep in Trent's room." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Not that someone... I mean you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Right, but I took my diaper off at the hospital while I was in labor." Courtney said to Gwen.

"That's okay, I got you covered." Gwen said before she grabbed a Rearz Princess Diaper with the Princesses, Lawyer's, and Unicorn Pattern for Courtney as she wiped the birth fluid off her area with a towel before she powdered her area, then she placed the diaper on.

"Thankies Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"You're welcome sweetie." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed as they put on their sleepwear minus their sleep pants.

"Let's go to bed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"What about the baby?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Trent's taking care of him." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Good, but eventually we have to step in." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know that." Gwen said before they got under the covers.

"Goodnight Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said back as they both kissed one more time before they turned off the lights and fell asleep in a hugging/cuddling position to end the night.

 **THAT WAS A WONDERFUL CHAPTER, NOW THE NEXT CHAPTER TAKES PLACE A FEW YEARS LATER ON JANUARY 22ND 2028 AS MAYBELLE IS TEN, BRADY AND LITA ARE SEVEN, ALEX IS TWO YEAR OLD.**

 **BUT IN THIS ONE COURTNEY'S MOM ANITA LOPEZ IS GONNA STOP BY FOR A VISIT AS SHE HAS SOME NEWS THAT'LL BE SURPRISING.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	11. Bombshell

Bombshell

 **Summary: Courtney's mother, Anita Lopez is coming for a visit as she has a life changing announcement for her family... what will it be? Find out.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual content, AB/DL Content, Language, and more. Major thanks to Hellflores for co-writing this with me... ENJOY!**

It was a beautiful Saturday Morning on January 22nd 2028, but it was also a typical Saturday morning at the Lopez-White, house as Gwen and Courtney were sound asleep while the kids and Trent who's last name used to be recently legally changed his last name from Hart to White as it was 10:30 AM as both Gwen and Courtney started to wake up by yawning.

"Ahhh...!" They yawned softly before they finished waking up and they were finally awake.

"Good morning Courtney." Gwen said to her wife.

"Good morning Gwen." Courtney said before they kissed each other before they smelled something.

"What is that weird aroma?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Let me guess, our diapers are wet." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Correct, so before we do anything... we need to change our diapers, then we can get dressed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said before they took off their wet diapers, then they cleaned up their areas, then they powdered each other before they put on fresh and clean diapers.

"Ahhh... that's better." They sighed and said to each other before they put on their clothes as Gwen had on a Midnight Blue Long Sleeve Shirt, Blue Jeans, and Black Boots while Courtney had on a Red Long sleeve shirt, Blue Jeans also and sneakers as they put on their makeup, then they went into the kitchen as Trent already got the kids dressed.

"Good morning girls." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good morning, Trent." Gwen and Courtney said to Trent.

"Good morning kids." Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Good morning Mother, Good morning mom." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said before Alex babbled a bit.

"Huh?" Gwen and Courtney asked Alex.

"Alex is trying to tell you to turn around as you see that breakfast is already prepared." Trent answered for Alex.

"Okay." Gwen and Courtney said before they turned around, then they saw the Pancakes that had Bacon and Eggs with it.

"Whoa! What's this?" Gwen said in surprise.

"This is a way of saying thank you." Maybelle said to them.

"Yeah." Brady and Lita said to them before Lita began to speak.

"Alex helped out a bit as well." Lita said to them.

"Aw! That's so cute!" Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Thanks again." Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said before Gwen, Courtney, and Trent hugged the kids.

"Daddy supervised us as well while we cooked." Maybelle said.

"Good, he should... did he do a good job?" Gwen asked Maybelle.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle answered.

"Awesome Trent." Gwen said to him.

"Trent, thanks for helping the kids." Courtney said as well.

"You're welcome." Trent said to them.

"Maybelle could you set the table up while Brady and Lita, please watch Alex for a second?" Courtney asked Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Yes Mother." The kids answered before Gwen, Courtney, and Trent begin to talk.

"So, anything planned today?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Well I was planning on doing a gig at the local coffeehouse but they canceled on me." Trent answered.

"So sorry." Courtney said to him.

"It's cool, besides Grandma Anita is coming and it'll be nice to see her." Trent said to Courtney.

"It sure will." Courtney said back.

"How is she?" Trent asked her.

"Not great, she's been tired, having chest pains, coughing a lot and more for a month as Dad took her to the doctors on Monday, and got the results two days ago as they're coming here today to tell us... it must be important." Courtney answered Trent and explained it to him and Gwen.

"I hope she's okay." Gwen said to Courtney and Trent.

"Me too." Trent and Courtney said before Maybelle finished setting the table up and getting everyone's plate ready as she also set up Alex's high chair.

"Everything's ready mom, mother, and Dad." Maybelle said to Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"Awesome." The parents said to Maybelle.

"Plus, I set up the high chair for Alex." Maybelle said to them.

"Good to know." Trent said to her.

"Nice job sweetie." Gwen and Courtney said to Maybelle as well.

"Thank you." Maybelle said before Gwen sat Alex up on the high chair as everyone else began to eat.

"Wow! This is pretty good." Courtney said to the kids.

"Thanks, Mother." The kids said to Courtney.

"Yeah, it's very good, who knew we had such wonderful chefs in the house." Gwen said as the kids blushed in embarrassement.

"Hehehehehe... thanks mom." The kids said as everyone finished eating around 11:35 AM before there was a knock on the door.

"Coming." Courtney said before she opened the door as her parents Anita and Robert Lopez arrived.

"Mom! Dad! Come on in." Courtney said to them.

"Hello sweetie." Anita said to Courtney.

"How are you sweetheart?" Robert asked Courtney before they hugged.

"I'm doing wonderful." Courtney answered.

"Hey there, guys." Gwen said to them.

"Hello Gwendolyn." Robert said before he and Anita hugged Gwen as the kids saw their grandparents.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said to Anita and Robert.

"Oh! Hello my grand babies! My my you three are getting so big!" Anita said before she hugged the kids.

"Not too hard, I'm a little bit sick with a cold." Anita said to them.

"Oh no! Anything I can do?" Maybelle said before she asked Anita.

"Thank you but don't worry I'll be okay." Anita answered Maybelle.

"Hey Anita, hey Robert." Trent said to them.

"Hello Trent." Robert said to him.

"I would love to stay but the kids and I are going to the park." Trent said to Anita and Robert.

"That sounds like fun." Anita said to Trent.

"Thanks." Trent said back.

"You kids ready?" Trent asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids answered as Alex started babbling a bit getting Trent's attention.

"Don't worry, you're coming with us, little buddy." Trent said to Alex making him squeal with joy as Trent picked Alex up and into the 2017 Honda Element as Maybelle, Brady, and Lita buckled up.

"Can you excuse us for a second?" Courtney asked Anita and Robert.

"Of course." Anita answered Courtney as they walked outside to the vehicle.

"Bye Trent, Bye kids! Have fun at the park!" Courtney said to them.

"Be safe! But also have fun!" Gwen said to them as well.

"Bye you guys, be back later." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney also.

"Bye mommies!" The kids said before they left and went to the park as Gwen, and Courtney went back inside of the house as they and Anita, and Robert sat down on the couch in the living room as it was 11:55 AM.

"So mom, is everything okay?" Courtney asked as Anita looked worried as she started coughing a bit.

"Well... I'm a little under the weather." Anita answered Courtney who looked very worried and held her mother's hand.

"Well I know you're strong, you'll beat this illness down." Courtney said to her mom as she and her father looked very worried and Gwen noticed it a bit.

"To be honest..." Anita said before she sighed a bit.

"Mom, you can tell me anything." Courtney said to her mom.

"The truth is Courtney... a few days ago... I was diagnosed with Stage IV lung cancer." Anita said to Courtney as the sound of her mom saying that she was diagnosed with the most fatal kind of cancer in the world made her heart shatter into millions and millions of pieces as they both gasped, as they looked shocked and horrified.

"What?!" Gwen asked Anita.

"Mother... what... d-did you say?" Courtney asked Anita.

"Courtney... Gwen, I have Stage 4 lung cancer." Anita said to them as Courtney just looked horrified as she couldn't believe it.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God No! No! No!" Courtney said before she started to burst into tears, feeling devistated and heartbroken.

"Mother! This can't be true! Tell me you're lying! Please!" Courtney said to Anita.

"Courtney... I'm sorry but she isn't." Robert said to Courtney.

"No! No, this can't be happening!" Courtney said before she ran into her and Gwen's room.

"Courtney!" Anita, Robert, and Gwen said to Courtney who slammed the door.

"What lead you to getting diagnosed?" Gwen asked Anita.

"Well, along time ago I used to smoke and I quit right after I got pregnant with Courtney, didn't smoke again for over 20 years, then after my big fight with her when you and Courtney came out of the closet which led to us not speaking, I got weak and started smoking again because I was angry at Courtney but I was also angry at myself, then before we made up, I quit again this time for good... but it was too little too late.

"Wow. Anita... I am so sorry." Gwen said before she and Anita hugged.

"I'm going console Courtney, excuse me for a bit." Gwen said to Anita and Robert.

"Of course." Anita and Robert said as Gwen went to her and Courtney's room as Courtney was crying before she went over to her upset wife.

"Courtney...? Are you okay...?" Gwen asked Courtney

"SHE IS NOT DYING! My mother can not be dying!" Courtney said as she was in denial still.

"Honey, please..." Gwen tried to get Courtney to listen.

"No! I don't want to hear it! She isn't dying! She just can't!" Courtney kept yelling as she is still in denial as Gwen tried to touch her but she moved away.

"Leave me alone! I don't want to even hear it at all!" Courtney shouted at Gwen again.

"Courtney... please listen to me." Gwen said to Courtney who then in response slapped her across the face.

"Didn't you hear what I fucking said?! I said leave me alone! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AT ALL!" Courtney screamed at Gwen.

"Fine... fine I'll leave you alone." Gwen said camly before she bean to leave.

"Wait..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yes Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney who wiped tears off her face.

"I am so sorry for slapping you across your face, I was very very angry and in denial... now that I ave calmed down a bit... I will listen." Courtney said to Gwen as they both sat down on the bed.

"Courtney, your mom is dying, she smoked for years before you were born, then she smoked some again after your bad argument because she was angry at herself.

"W-What?! You mean... this is all because of-" Gwen stopped Courtney before she could finish the question.

"No! You are not to blame! She was mad at you but she was also mad at herself for what happened that day!" Gwen said before Courtney couldn't stop crying as she soon hugged her wife.

"WHY?! Why does this have to happen to my own mother!? Why?! Why I tell you!" Courtney asked, and shouted at her wife as she bawled her heart and eyes out while Gwen comforted her, then she started crying also because she couldn't bare seeing her wife cry at all as both women cried a bit until they stopped, wiped off their tears, calmed down a bit and went back downstairs to Anita and Robert who were drinking some water and watching some TV.

"Hey mom." Courtney said to Anita.

"Courtney..." Anita said as the two hugged.

"Sweetie, please no more tears... please. I am so sorry that this is even happening..." Anita said to Courtney.

"Mother... I'm even more sorry I caused this because of our fight 11 years ago." Courtney said to Anita.

"No! I don't blame you! I should have been supportive, loving, caring, understanding, and compassionate about your decision to come out instead of being homophobic, mean, cruel, reprehensive, and despicable.

"Courtney, your mom and I love you, your wife, your kids, and Trent very much as it's time that we come together as a family and fight this disease." Robert said to Courtney.

"You're right Dad, we need to come together as a family." Courtney said to Robert.

"Yeah." Gwen said to Robert as well.

"But the kids! Should they?" Courtney said and asked in concern.

"Not now... I don't want them to worry too much about me." Anita answered Courtney.

"But when?" Gwen asked Anita.

"When I'm at the hospital if... I have to go." Anita answered Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen said back to Anita.

"Mother... I know we can beat this! But please... don't ever ever give up the fight okay?" Courtney asked Anita.

"Of course my sweet little princess..." Anita said to Courtney.

"Thanks mom." Courtney said before she and Anita kissed.

"Okay sweetheart we're heading back home, see you soon." Robert said to Courtney.

"Okay dad." Courtney said before she and Robert hugged.

"Bye sweetheart." Anita said to Courtney.

"Bye mom, Bye Dad." Courtney said before they left as she was about to cry again.

"You want to know something Gwen." Courtney said as she hugged Gwen.

"It'll be okay... it will be okay, we will get through this honey." Gwen said to Courtney who began to cry again.

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked her.

"I'm so sorry!" Courtney said to Gwen.

"You did nothing wrong." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I slapped you when I was in denial, that was so wrong... I am just so sorry for hitting you and yelling at you." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Hey, relax... I forgive you." Gwen said to Courtney as they hugged each other while Courtney was crying softly onto Gwen's shoulder.

"It'll be okay, we will get through this honey." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I hope so." Courtney said to Gwen before they went into their bedroom before they got out of their nomal clothes and changed into their sleepwear as they still had on their diapers.

"Well... are you okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"No, to be honest I'm not okay." Courtney answered Gwen.

"How about I sing you a song like a lullaby, and then you should rest a bit." Gwen said to Courtney offering to sing a song to comfort her wife.

"Okies Gwenny..." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Here I go." Gwen said before she cleared her throat as she began to sing "Angel" by Sarah McLachlan.

" _Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay. There's always some reason to feel not good enough, and it's hard at the end of the day. I need some distraction, oh beautiful release, memories seep from my veins and maybe empty, Oh and weightless, and maybe I'll find some peace tonight..."_ Gwen sang the opening verse before she went onto sing the chorus.

 _"In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room. And the endlessness that you fear, you are pulled from the wreckage, of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_ Gwen sang the chorus as Courtney who began to cry softly as Gwen held her in a cuddle kind of a hug as she began to sing the second verse of the song.

 _"So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn, there's vultures and thieves at your back. The storm keeps on twisting, keep on building the lies, that you make up for all that you lack. It don't make no difference, escape one last time, it's easier to believe in this sweet madness. Oh, this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees."_ Gwen sang the second verse before she was about to sing the chorus again.

 _"In the arms of the angel, fly away from here, from this dark, cold hotel room. And the endlessness that you fear, you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie. You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_ Gwen sang as she was about to sing the last lines of the chorus as the song was about to end.

 _"You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here."_ Gwen finished singing the song as Courtney wiped off her tears.

"Is it helping Courtney?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Yes, yes it is. Thankies Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen before they hugged and kissed before they put on their sleep pants, and went into the living room to put something on TV as they put on an episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as it was 5:15 PM.

"Gwen, I really don't feel like cooking tonight... can you call Trent and ask him to order a pizza?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Sure." Gwen answered before she dialed her phone and called Trent who was still at the playground with Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Alex.

"Kids, be careful." Trent said before he heard his phone vibrate before he answered it.

"Hey Gwen, whats up?" Trent said to Gwen before he asked her.

"Hey Trent, listen if it's not too much, could you bring home some pizza on your way back?" Gwen asked Trent.

"Sure! Sounds pretty cool. How come?" Trent answered and asked her.

"Courtney and I aren't feeling too good to cook tonight." Gwen answered Trent.

"Why, something wrong?" Trent asked Gwen who sighed.

"Well, truth to be told... we just found out that Grandma Anita has been diagnosed with Stage IV Lung cancer." Gwen said to Trent.

"What?! For real?!" Trent asked Gwen.

"Yeah... she and Robert told us both." Gwen answered Trent.

"Oh man! That's horrible!" Trent said to her.

"Trent, please don't let the kids know?" Gwen asked Trent.

"How come?" Trent asked Gwen.

"It's best that they don't know yet..." Gwen answered Trent.

"Then when should they know?" Trent asked her.

"When Anita is in the hospital." Gwen answered Trent.

"Okay then." Trent said to Gwen.

"Thanks, it's the best thing for now, I'm sorry." Gwen said to him.

"It's all good Gwen. I understand." Trent said to her.

"Thank you... see you when you get home." Gwen said to Trent.

"Bye." Trent said before he and Gwen hung up.

"Time to head home kids." Trent said to Maybelle, Brady, and Lita.

"Okay Daddy!" The kids except Alex said to Trent who picked Alex up.

"Time to go little buddy." Trent said to who Alex babbled a bit as Trent began to take the kids home but he was also gonna get pizza.

 ***Back at the house... Gwen and Courtney their regular clothes back on***

"Courtney, do you need anything?" Gwen asked a sad Courtney.

"No..." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Can I hug you please?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"No need to ask, come here." Gwen answered Courtney who then hugged Gwen.

"Thank you so much for the song, for comforting me, and for listening to me." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Courtney... it was no problem at all, I don't mind at all. You're my wife, I love you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too, listen... I really really am sorry for hitting and yelling at you." Courtney apologized to Gwen once more.

"It's all good princess." Gwen said to Courtney before she kissed her wife's head and cuddled Courtney like a mom would cuddle her child.

 ***Meanwhile Trent finally got the Pizza as he was taking Maybelle, Brady, Lita, and Alex home as it was 5:30 PM***

"Did you kids like the park?" Trent asked them.

"Yeah!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita answered Trent while Alex squealed his response as it was a yes.

"Well good." Trent said before he and the kids then came home.

"We're back!" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hi Mom! Hi Mother." Maybelle said to them.

"Mommy! Mother!" Brady and Lita said to Gwen and Courtney also.

"My babies!" Courtney said before she started crying again hugged the kids as Trent was still carrying Alex.

"Mommy?" Lita asked Courtney.

"Yes Pumpkin." Courtney answered Lita in response.

"Why are you crying?" Lita asked Courtney who wipes off her tears.

"Kids, I can explain why I'm crying." Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said before Courtney began to explain herself.

"Don't worry, Grandma Anita will get better soon... she confirmed that it's just that I saw The Blindside and it made me tear up." Courtney said something to make up the fact that she had cancer as she didn't want her kids to be crushed.

"Okay mother." The kids said to Courtney.

"But she's okay now." Gwen said to them.

"I'm glad she's okay." Brady said as Trent then got the dinner ready as he even got the high chair set as everyone went into the dining room where everyone was gonna eat their dinner.

"I even cut up Alex's pizza into tiny pieces so he can eat them." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Good thinking." Gwen and Courtney said back.

"Thanks." Trent said before everyone sat down and began to eat.

"Mmmm! This pizza is good." The kids except Alex said to Trent.

"Yeah, well I know an old friend from school who now runs a pizza store and he gives me discounts on pizza." Trent said to the kids.

"Cool!" Maybelle, Brady, and Lita said as Alex squealed and babbled saying that he liked the pizza as well.

"It appears that Alex loves the Pizza, he makes every pizza with great intentions, he is always careful and he is like perfect." Trent said to everyone.

"Cool!" Gwen, Courtney, and the kids said as everyone kept eating until they were full.

"Dad, that was an awesome dinner." Maybelle said to Trent.

"Thanks sweetpea." Trent said back as Alex squealed and babbled a bit.

"Time for you to go to bed little buddy." Trent said to Alex who babbled and squealed as he was put in his pajamas and put him in his crib.

"That goes for you three, bedtime in 15 minutes for Brady and Lita, Maybelle you have to be in bed by 8:00 tonight." Gwen said to the kids.

"Awww!" The kids groaned in disappointment.

"Rules are rules." Courtney said to them.

"But Mom! It's Saturday... we don't even have school tomorrow." Maybelle said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Look, I would let you stay up a bit longer but rules are rules." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"We're not doing this to get even for something you've done... you, Brady, Lita, and Alex haven't done anything wrong... we're just not feeling that great, we're just tired." Gwen explained herself to Maybelle.

"Oh, well that's cool." Maybelle said to Gwen as the kids got ready for bed as Brady and Lita went to bed at 7:45 while Maybelle went to bed at 8:00 PM as the kids were sound asleep as Trent began to talk to Gwen and Courtney.

"So... is it true?" Trent asked them.

"Yes Trent, it is true... she told me and Gwen everything, my mom has stage IV lung cancer." Courtney answered Trent.

"Oh my God, Courtney... I am so so sorry." Trent said to Courtney.

"It's fine..." Courtney said trying to hide her sadness which didn't last long as she once again started crying.

"No it's not!" Courtney shouted before she cried onto her hands while Gwen and Trent held her.

"There there Courtney... it'll be okay." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Is there anything I can do?" Trent asked Gwen.

"You can perhaps give her some tissues." Gwen answered Trent.

"Will do." Trent said before he got the tissues.

"Here you go." Trent said before Courtney got the tissues and blew her nose as she wiped the tears off her eyes.

"We need to be strong during this time." Courtney said to Gwen and Trent.

"Absolutely." Gwen said to Courtney in agreement.

"Without a doubt." Trent said before he, Gwen, and Courtney hugged.

"I'm gonna go to bed... please try to do the same okay?" Trent said to Gwen and Courtney before he asked them.

"Okay, goodnight Trent." Gwen and Courtney answered Trent before telling him goodnight.

"Goodnight." Trent said back as he went into his room, and fell asleep... meanwhile back in the living room, Gwen and Courtney were in the living room.

"Princess, is there anything else I can do?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"Honestly... I don't know! I don't want anything... But I wish this never even happened." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Courtney..." Gwen said to her wife.

"What?!" Courtney asked Gwen with a tone of anger.

"I wish your mom never got cancer either, but it happened." Gwen said to Courtney.

"But why did have to happen to my mom? Is it because she smoked? Sure she did smoke but she is a good person now!" Courtney asked Gwen before she yelled as she was still upset.

"Hell I am a fucking goody two shoes! I never smoked, I never drank alcohol, I never slept with multiple men, Is this God puniishing me for becoming a lesbian?!" Courtney shouted before she asked Gwen as she was forming tears again.

"Courtney... listen to me." Gwen said to Courtney who stopped crying and calmed down.

"Okay." Courtney said back before Gwen began to speak.

"Cancer is not a bad persons disease Courtney, it is not God punishing people for their sins, it's not God punishing people like you for becoming a lesbian, it is a wakeup call for all kinds people as it means that whoever gets diagnosed with cancer needs to take care of him or herself better." Gwen said to Courtney before she continued.

"I know your mom was not the nicest person in the world, I know that you and your dad are close, I know that she initially didn't support our choice of dating each other which led to you and her not talking for a year, which also led to her missing your wedding... but we need to be strong, and be there for her." Gwen said to Courtney who sighed.

"You're right Gwen." Courtney said as they kissed.

"Let's get some sleep." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okay then." Courtney said before she and Gwen headed to their room and changed into their sleepwear and diapers.

"Gwen... I hope your mother doesn't get this very soon like... mine." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Thank you..." Gwen said to Courtney who hugged Gwen once again as they began to relax a bit.

"You're welcome." Courtney said to Gwen.

"We will be strong." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Of course we will." Courtney said before they kissed again as they began to get ready for bed.

"Goodnight Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwen." Courtney said before she hugged Gwen who turned off the lights as they soon fell asleep.

 ***I SIGH HEAVILY***

 **WOW!**

 **THAT WAS ONE OF THE HARDEST THINGS I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY CAREER.**

 **I WANT TO THANK HELLFLORES FOR CO-WRITING THIS WITH ME.**

 **THE INSPIRATION FOR THIS CHAPTER WAS BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED WHEN MY MOTHER WAS DIAGNOSED WITH STAGE IV LUNG CANCER WHICH MOVED TO THE BRAIN.**

 **THE SCENE WHERE GWEN SINGS "ANGEL" BY SARAH MCLACHLAN IS INSPIRED BY ANOTHER LIFE EVENT.**

 **MY COUSIN ASHLEY MILLS WAS KILLED IN A CAR CRASH ON MARCH 10TH 2007 AS THAT SONG WAS PLAYED DURING HER FUNERAL.**

 **THIS WAS CO-WRITTEN FROM MARCH 3RD TO MARCH 9TH.**

 **ANYWAY NEXT CHAPTER HAS BRADY AND LITA CELEBRATING THEIR 8TH BIRTHDAY.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	12. Brady and Lita's Birthday

Brady and Lita's Birthday

 **Summary: Courtney, Gwen and Trent plan a super awesome birthday party for Brady and Lita on their actual birthday which is a Mickey and Minnie Mouse theme, plus there will be more surprises.**

 **Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content and AB/DL Content.**

 **P.S. There will be no romantic action from Gwen and Courtney except for kissing in this chapter... ENJOY!**

It was a month after Anita told Courtney and Gwen about her having cancer, as Anita was calling Courtney once a week giving her an update which she kept in her journal, which she shared with Gwen and Trent as it's been a bit hard for Courtney, Gwen, and Trent because they kept this secret from their kids about their grandmother about having stage 4 lung cancer, it was Monday February 21st as it was Monday Morning around 7:15 AM as Trent was playing guitar in the basement which also had a recording studio in the room... meanwhile Gwen and Courtney were sound asleep until they woke up as it was Brady and Lita's 8th birthday as Trent was in the basement/recording studio playing his guitar and diaper.

"Good morning Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good morning Gwen." Courtney said to Gwen before they kissed.

"You know what today is right?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yep, our twins turn eight." Gwen answered.

"Absolutely." Courtney said before they kissed once more.

"Oh, they are growing up so fast Gwenny." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know, Princess." Gwen said to Courtney before they kissed before they smelled their diapers as they wet their diapers while they were asleep.

"We should change before we get ready for the day." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Agreed." Courtney said before the two took off their wet diapers and put on clean ones as Gwen took off Courtney's wet Rearz Pink Princess diaper and got a ABU BunnyHopps diaper, while Courtney took off Gwen's Midnight Blue Rearz Princess Diaper, powdered and wiped her area before she placed on the ABU Super Dry Kids diaper.

"You still look cute." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thankies, so do you." Courtney said before they placed on their clothes.

"Today, this is going to be their best birthday ever... better than that trip to the petting zoo last year." Gwen said to Courtney.

"It wasn't bad, it was cute and fun besides we just feel like going all out this year." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Good point, now let's wake up our kids." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Let's wake up Maybelle first." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Good idea." Courtney said to Gwen before they went into Maybelle as they wake her up.

"Maybelle, wake up sweetie." Gwen said to Maybelle who woke up and yawned.

"Morning, mom. Morning, mother." Maybelle said to her two mothers.

"Good morning Maybelle." Gwen and Courtney said to their oldest daughter.

"I remember when I turned eight we went to see the Maple Leafs play I had a blast." Maybelle said to her mothers.

"We sure did so today it's about Brady and Lita because it's their birthday." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"It sure is, and I got my present for them ready in my closet." Maybelle said back.

"Great sweetie." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Let's go wake up the birthday twins." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Okay, mother." Maybelle said to Courtney.

"Hang on, let me get the birthday breakfast." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"I'll get dad." Courtney said to Maybelle.

"Alrighty." Maybelle said as Gwen got the breakfast which was pancakes with fruit slices while Courtney went to Trent.

"Trent, come on... it's time to wake up the birthday twins." Courtney said to Trent.

"Oh, okay then." Trent said before he stopped playing his guitar and placed his pants on over his diaper as he, Gwen, Courtney, and Maybelle went into the twins rooms.

"Good morning, Brady and Lita. Happy birthday." The foursome said to the twins who yawned and woke up.

"Hey, morning guys... thanks." Brady said to the foursome.

"Wow, we didn't expect this... birthday breakfast." Lita said to them as well.

"Yeah, well daddy made it." Gwen said to the twins.

"Does it taste good?" Brady asked Gwen.

"Of course it tastes good." Gwen answered Brady.

"That's all we wanna hear what is it?" Lita said before she asked.

"Kids, it's pancakes with Fruit slices." Trent told the twins.

"Cool!" The twins said.

"Enjoy your breakfasts, Brady and Lita!" Gwen and Courtney said before they hugged them as the twins hugged Gwen and Courtney back.

"Thank you." The twins said

"It's cool they're having breakfast in bed Mom, Mother, and Dad." Maybelle said to Gwen, Courtney and Trent.

"Yeah." They said to Maybelle.

"You two enjoy your breakfast, while we will have breakfast too." Gwen said to the twins.

"Okay then." The twins said to Gwen before she Courtney, Trent, and Maybelle have the same breakfast in the dining room.

"So Lita, I wonder what Mom, Mother, and Dad have planned for us." Brady said to Lita.

"Me too... we just have to wait." Lita said to Brady as well.

"Yeah." Brady said while they keep eating their breakfast.

"Mmmm...! Good birthday breakfast." The twins said as they were enjoying their breakfast and meanwhile Gwen, Courtney, Trent, and Maybelle finished their meal.

"That was an awesome breakfast, thanks for making it daddy." Maybelle said before she hugged Trent.

"Anytime sweetie." Trent said to her.

"Okay, Maybelle. You should get ready for school." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle said to Gwen.

"But check on your brother and sister and see if they're done so they can get ready for school too." Courtney said to Maybelle as well.

"Yes ma'am." Maybelle said to Courtney before she went up to the twins bedroom.

"Hey guys, you two finished?" Maybelle asked.

"Yeah." The twins answered.

"Alright then. Mom, Mother and Dad said to get ready for school." Maybelle said to the twins.

"Okay then." The twins said to Maybelle before Brady and Lita got dressed as Courtney got Alex dressed and fed with some small cut up orange pieces and a sippy cup full of milk.

"Alex also had breakfast as well." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesomeness." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I'll take Maybelle to school." Trent said to Gwen.

"Okay then." Gwen said to Trent.

"Gwen and I will take the twins to school while we take Alex to daycare." Courtney said to Trent.

"Lita, Brady, and I go to the same school you guys." Maybelle reminded her parents about where her and the twins go to school.

"Oh right, sorry." Trent, Gwen, and Courtney said and apologized.

"All good you guys." Maybelle said to the trio.

"I'll take Alex to daycare then." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"While Courtney and I will take Maybelle and the twins to school." Gwen said before Trent took Alex to daycare meanwhile Gwen and Courtney took Maybelle and the twins to school.

"You two excited for school?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah! Because it's our birthday haha!" The twins answered Gwen.

"Yeah..." Maybelle said as well.

"Good to hear." Courtney said to the kids.

"When I was your age, I had a spectacular birthday." Courtney said to the twins.

"Really?" The twins asked Courtney who nodded.

"Where did you go?" Maybelle asked Courtney.

"Your grandma Anita, and Grandpa Robert saved enough money to take me on the greatest vacation ever... a week long trip to Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida." Courtney said to the kids.

"Whoa!" The kids said to Courtney.

"Is that what's gonna happen?" The twins asked Courtney.

"Well... I don't know." Courtney answered.

"You are just gonna have to wait you two." Gwen said to the twins as well.

"Okay then." The twins said before they made it to school.

"Have a nice day you three." Gwen said to the three kids.

"We will! Bye mom! Bye mother!" The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Bye! We love you!" Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"We love you too!" The kids said back before Gwen and Courtney head home as Courtney teared up a bit.

"Courtney... what's wrong?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"It's the kids... they're growing up too fast." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Aww, I know princess." Gwen said before she hugged her wife.

"Bringing up the Disney world trip when I was 8 also makes me think about my mom, and it also brought memories of our first kiss as well." Courtney explained to Gwen.

"I know but we're strong... we are 100% behind you." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Thanks but right now let's make the twins birthday the best one ever." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah!" Gwen said before she and Courtney headed home while Trent headed home as well.

"Okay then... now all I have to do is wait for-" Trent said as he arrived at the same time that Gwen and Courtney arrived.

"Gwen and Courtney." Trent said to himself.

"The kids are at school." Gwen said to Trent.

"It's time we make the twins birthday the best ever." Courtney said to Trent as well.

"Yep." Trent said as 15 minutes went byas Mike, Zoey, Geoff, Bridgette, and more arrived to help.

"Gwen, Courtney, Trent I think that it's awesome that you're giving your twins a Mickey and Minnie Mouse party." Geoff said to Gwen.

"Thankies but that is not all, after the party, Courtney, Trent, and I invited Mickey and Minnie Mouse from Walt Disney World to hang out with the twins." Gwen said to Geoff who's jaw dropped.

"For real?!" Geoff asked Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen answered.

"That's so awesome! Brady and Lita are going to flip when they see Mickey and Minnie Mouse!" Geoff said to Gwen and Courtney.

"We know, thankies." Gwen and Courtney said to Geoff.

"Anytime." Geoff said as Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, Noah, Emma, Marley, Scott, Crimson, Ennui, Mickey, and Kitty helped getting the house ready for the party.

"Courtney, how's your mother?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"Doing okay, she's made good progress in the last month." Courtney answered Zoey.

"That's awesome." Zoey said before Courtney's phone rang.

"I got it." Courtney said before she answered.

"Hello?" Courtney said.

"Hello dear." Anita said to Courtney.

Mother? How are you? Is everything okay?!" Courtney asked Anita.

"I'm okay, Courtney. Don't worry, but I am not missing my grandchildren birthday at all." Anita answered Courtney.

"You sure you'll be able to make it?" Courtney asked.

"Of course, I maybe battling Stage 4 Lung Cancer which has moved to my brain but I'm sure as hell not gonna miss my grandbabies birthday party, I'm not that dense." Anita answered Courtney.

"Mom, are you sure?" Courtney asked Anita.

"Absolutely, your dad is gonna be there with me, trust me... I'm not going anywhere anytime soon except to that party." Anita said to Courtney making her tear up again.

"Mommy, that makes me so happy to hear that! I'll see you soon." Courtney said to Anita.

"Okay sweetie." Anita said before the two hung up as Courtney teared up again in happiness.

"Courtney is everything okay?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"I'm okay, Gwen. My mother is coming for the twins birthday, she doesn't want to miss it at all." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Courtney that's great!" Gwen said before she and Courtney hugged before they resumed helping out getting the party ready, then it was time to take a break as everyone finished.

"Well everything is ready for the party." Mike said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Lita and Brady are going to love it so much." Zoey said to them as well.

"Absolutely." Gwen said to Mike and Zoey.

"Thank you everyone for helping us." Courtney said to everyone.

"You're very welcome, Gwen and Courtney." Geoff, Bridgette, Mike, Zoey, Emma, Noah, Mickey, Kitty, Crimson, Ennui, Marley, and Scott said to Gwen and Courtney.

"So... you guys up for a lunch break?" Gwen asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone answered Gwen.

"Awesome, wanna just chill in our diapeys a bit during lunch?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." Everyone answered Courtney before they removed their pants as they relaxed in their diapers before they began to eat sandwiches made by Gwen and Courtney.

"Mmm! These are so good." Everyone said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Thankies." Gwen said to everyone.

"We made them ourselves." Courtney said to everyone as well.

"It's nice that we are relaxing in our diapeys and having sandwiches." Trent said as everyone's sandwiches were Ham and Cheese while Bridgette's sandwich was peanut butter and jelly.

"Glad my sandwich is PB&J because of my vegetarian lifestyle." Bridgette said to Gwen.

"True." Gwen said to Bridgette.

"So... anything you wanna talk about while we chill and have lunch?" Courtney asked everyone.

"Yeah." Everyone answered Courtney as everyone began to talk during lunch.

"I like to know what the kids are gonna do during the party?" Mike asked Gwen.

Gwen: Well, there will be games, cake and presents." Gwen answered Mike.

"Is there gonna be a piñata?" Zoey asked Courtney.

"No we didn't think of that." Courtney answered Zoey.

"Ah, okay then." Zoey said to Courtney.

"Yeah." Courtney said to Zoey.

"Speaking of which, how are your kids doing?" Gwen asked everyone.

"Good, our four year old Holly is doing good." Zoey answered Gwen.

"So is MJ." Mike answered Gwen and Courtney.

"Cool." Gwen and Courtney said.

"Our kids are doing alright as well." Bridgette said to them.

"Yeah." Geoff said as well.

"Awesome to hear." Gwen said to Geoff.

"Luna is doing pretty good right now." Crimson said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Nice." They said to Crimson.

"Adam has been a help around the house he's been great." Scott said to them also.

"Awesome! Marley, hows Ali?" Gwen said before she asked Marley.

"Ali is good but she's busy working on some major anime artwork for Sailor Moon but she sends her love... so do Jay, and the kids Lily, Kelsey, Emily, April, Chloe, and Brian send their love as well." Marley answered Gwen.

"Cool." Gwen and Courtney said as everyone finished their lunch.

"Thankies for the sandwiches, Gwen and Courtney." Everyone said to Gwen and Courtney.

"No problem." Gwen said to everyone.

"Thank you for helping us with setting up for the twins party." Courtney said to everyone.

"No problem." Everyone said before they put their clothes back on before Geoff, Bridgette, Zoey, Mike, Marley, Scott, Crimson, Ennui, Noah, and Emma, Mickey and Kitty left.

"So what should we do before we pick up the kids from school?" Gwen asked Courtney.

"How about we just relax." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Okies then." Gwen said before she and Courtney relax in their diapers on the couch.

"I'm excited for the twins." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Me too." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Gwenny... you and I remember their first steps, their first words when Brady said 'Mama' and Lita said 'Mama' like 15 minutes apart, I remember spending a month potty training the twins with you when they were toddlers." Courtney said to Gwen.

"So do I." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We also remember their first day in preschool, and their first day at kindergarten, their first trip to the circus and now they are eight years old, they really are growing up." Courtney said to Gwen as well.

"They sure are Courtney." Gwen said before they kissed and hugged.

"So girls would it be okay if I picked the kids up?" Trent asked Gwen and Courtney.

"Sure, we'll get ready for the party." Gwen and Courtney answered Trent.

"Awesome." Trent said before he, Gwen, and Courtney got redressed.

"See you ladies in a few." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"See you later, Trent." Gwen and Courtney said before Trent left.

"Everyone is gonna be here with their kids." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah, we should get ready." Courtney said before she and Gwen made sure that the party was ready especially the cake was ready.

"Here is the cake that I baked last night, still looking beautiful." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Awesome." Gwen said before she and Courtney triple checked everything to make sure that everything was perfect.

"The cake is ready." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Tables are set." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Decorations are set." They said to each other before they hugged.

"Should we get our mouse ears?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Nah, maybe later." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before Mike, Zoey, Crimson, Ennui, Geoff, Bridgette, Noah, Emma, Mickey, and Kitty arrived with their kids.

 ***I interrupt this fanfic to mention the kids as Mike and Zoey brought their kids named Mike Junior and Holly, Crimson and Ennui brought their daugher named Luna, Noah and Emma brought their named daughter Bella, Geoff and Bridgette brought their twin sons named Phoenix and David, Kitty and Mickey bring Mickey Jr, Marley and Scott bring Adam... now we go back to the fanfic***

"Hey Gwen, hello Courtney." Everyone except the kids say to Gwen and Courtney.

"Hey again everyone." Gwen and Courtney said to everyone.

"Hello Mrs. White and Mrs. Lopez!" The kids said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Welcome to Brady and Lita's birthday party!" Gwen said to the kids.

"Thanks!" The kids said before Trent arrived with Maybelle, Alex, and the birthday twins as Courtney looked through the window before Maybelle and Alex arrived with Trent while the twins stayed in the car until Trent went back out to the car to get the twins.

"Okay birthday twins... you're home now." Trent said to the twins.

"Quiet! Everyone hide they're coming!" Courtney said before everyone hid while Trent entered the house with Brady and Lita as the house lights were off.

"Why are the lights off?" The twins asked.

"I don't know." Trent answered the twins before Gwen turned on the lights as everyone popped up.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITA AND BRADY!" Everyone shouted with delight surprising the twins.

"Whoa! Oh my goodness!" The twins said as they were completely surprised.

"Happy Birthday Brady." Phoenix said to Brady.

"What's up Phoenix." Brady greeted Phoenix.

"Nothing much bud, I got you a solid birthday present." Phoenix saiid to Brady

"Cool." Brady said back.

"What's up Lita." Luna greeted Lita.

"Hey Luna." Lita greeted Luna back.

"I got you some really cool stuff." Luna said to Lita.

"Okay, now that everyone is here especially the guests of honor... let the party begin." Courtney said to everyone.

"Yay!" The kids cheered before they ran out to the backyard.

"Be careful you guys!" Gwen said before the kids made it to the backyard as it was decorated with a Mickey and Minnie Mouse theme.

"As you can see this party is Mickey and Minnie Mouse theme." Courtney said to the kids.

"Cool!" The kids said.

"Okay who is ready to kickoff the party by playing Mickey and Minnie chase?" Gwen asked the kids.

"We are!" The kids answered.

"Okay, we are going to explain the rules of the game." Trent said to the kids.

"Okay then, awesome." The kids said before Gwen began to explain the rules.

"The game's object is to pass the balls around a circle and see if Mickey Mouse can tag Minnie Mouse." Gwen said to the kids.

"Okay." the kids said before they sat in a circle as Gwen handed Brady a black ball while Courtney handed Lita a red ball)

"Alright, is everyone ready?" Trent asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids answered.

"Sweet!" Gwen and Courtney said.

"And... go!" Trent said before the kids began to play as all of the kids passed the ball around one by one until the kids tagged Brady and Lita.

"Brady and Lita are Mickey and Minnie!" The kids said.

"Yay!" The kids plus Brady and Lita cheered.

"Alright, now we are going to get ready for musical chairs!" Gwen said.

"Yeah!" The kids cheered before Joy and Eric arrived.

"Hello everyone." Joy said to Gwen, Courtney, and everyone.

"Sorry we're late, traffic was the bad." Eric said.

"Nana! Pops!" The twins said to Joy and Eric calling them "Nana" and "Pops" respectively before they hugged their grandparents.

"Oh there are my grandbabies!" Joy said.

"Mom, dad, I'm glad you can make it." Gwen said to Joy.

"Me too Gwen, me too." Joy said before she hugged with Gwen.

"Hello, Joy and Eric." Courtney said to Joy and Eric.

"Hey Courtney." Joy said before she and Courtney hugged.

"Are your parents coming?" Joy asked Courtney.

"Yes they are." Courtney said in speaking of which, Courtney's parents Anita and Roberts arrived.

"Hola, we came with Joy and Eric." Anita said to Courtney and Gwen.

"Yeah we did." Robert said to them as well.

"Mom! Dad!" Courtney said before she hugged them.

"Hello dear." Anita greeted Courtney which only made her hug her tighter.

"Honey, you're hugging me too tight." Anita said to Courtney causing her to let go and blush in embarrasement.

"Sorry hehe." Courtney said before she chuckled a bit.

"It's okay." Anita said to Courtney.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" The twins said before they hugged Anita and Robert.

"Hello Brady and Lita! Happy birthday!" Robert said to the twins.

"Thank you!" The twins said before they hugged their grandparents again.

"Oh my little grand babies! You're getting so big." Anita said to the twins.

"Yeah, we're not little anymore." The twins said to Anita.

"That's good." Anita said to the twins.

"Grandma Anita, Grandma Joy, Grandpa Eric, and myself have a present for you but it can wait until present time." Robert said to the twins.

"Cool!" the twins said.

"It's time for Musical chairs to start!" Trent said to the twins.

"Awesome!" The twins said before they returned to the backyard as everyone started the next game.

"Okay kids! We are about to start Musical Chairs!" Gwen said to the kids.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Everyone ready?" Courtney asked the kids.

"Yeah!" The kids answered.

"The rules are simple, the music plays and you all walk around the chairs. Once the music stops, everyone has to sit down on the chairs. If you don't sit down, you're eliminated." Trent said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said.

"And... go!" Gwen said before Trent started the music which was "Set Fire To The Rain" by Adele began to play as all of the kids started walking around in a circle for a good minute and 20 seconds.

"And... stop!" Trent shouted before he stopped the music as everyone sat on a chair... except for Mickey Junior who was eliminated.

"Mickey Jr you have been eliminated." Courtney said to Mickey Junior.

"Aw darn!" Mickey Junior said before he left the game as he sat down on a table next to his parents.

"Sorry son." Mickey said to his son.

"It's alright." Mickey Junior said back.

"Are you having fun?" Kitty asked.

"Sure am Mommy." Mickey Junior answered.

"Good sweetie." Kitty said before she kissed his cheeks as Trent removed a chair.

"Okay... we are starting again... now." Gwen said before the music resumed as the next song that played was Pop Goes The Weasel began to play as the kids resumed walking around until Gwen stopped the music.

"Oh!" The kids gasped before they sat down on a chair... except for Luna who was eliminated.

"Luna is out." Trent said before Luna left as she was with her parents as the game resumed before Gwen turned the music back on as the kids started walking around the chairs again.

"Stop!" Courtney shouted before turned off the music as everyone sat down again... except for Holly.

"Holly is out." Courtney said.

"Aw darn!" Holly said before she went to her parents as the music resumed while the kids started walking around again as Trent was in charge of the music.

"Stop!" Trent said before he stopped as everyone sat down... except for Bella.

"Bella is out!" Trent said.

"Aww darn it!" Bella said before she went to her parents.

"Go!" Gwen said before she resumed the music as everyone walked around the chairs again.

"Stop now!" Gwen said after she stopped the music as everyone sat down... except for Maybelle.

"Sorry Maybelle." Gwen said to Maybelle.

"You're out!" Trent and Courtney said to Maybelle as well.

"Man, that was a fun game." Maybelle said before she went to her parents as Trent was in charge of the music.

"Go!" Trent said before he played the music as the last four kids walked around again.

"Stop!" Courtney said before she stopped at everyone sat down... expect for Phoenix.

"You're out Phoenix." Courtney said to Phoenix.

"Dang!" Phoenix said to himself.

"Last three kids are David, and the birthday twins Brady and Lita." Trent said.

"Go!" Gwen said before the music resumed as Lita, Brady and David walked around again as the music played was "Happy" by Pharrell Williams played for a good 35 seconds until it was time.

"Okay... and stop!" Trent said before stopped the music again as the kids sat down except for Brady who didn't get to a seat in time as the kids gasped.

"Whoa!" The kids shouted in surprise.

"Brady you're out." Trent said to BRady.

"Aw man...! That was fun." Brady said before he sat next to his parents.

"Lita and David are the last ones... who will win?" Courtney said to Gwen.

"Let's see... go!" Gwen said before Lita and David walked around the last chair until the music stopped.

"Ah!" Lita shouted.

"Ah!" David shouted as he and Lita ran to the last chair and the last kid to sit down was... Lita.

"Lita wins!" Gwen, Courtney, and Trent said.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"I won!" Lita shouted.

"Lita, congratulations!" Gwen said to Lita.

"Congratulations Birthday girl." Courtney said before Lita hugged her parents.

"That was so much fun." The kids said.

"We're gonna get ready for the final game which is Pin the Ears on Mickey Mouse in just a few minutes." Courtney said to the kids.

"Okay, cool!" The kids said as Gwen and Courtney set up the final game as it's a Mickey Mouse version of Pin the Tail on the Donkey called Pin the Ear on Mickey Mouse.

"Kids the rules are simple, you all will have two ears of Mickey Mouse to pin into his head while being blind folded." Courtney said to the kids.

"Cool!" The kids said to Courtney.

"Whoever can pin Mickey Mouse ears back onto his head the closet wins... ready?" Courtney said before she asked.

"Yeah!" The kids answered Courtney.

"Go!" Gwen and Courtney said as all of the kids went one by one as they were blindfolded and placed on their Mickey Mouse ears onto Mickey Mouse.

"Brady got the closest, he is the winner!" Gwen said to everyone.

"Awesomeness!" Brady said.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"It's time for Cake!" Gwen and Courtney said to the kids.

"Awesome!" The kids said.

"I'll be right back." Courtney said before she went back inside to the kitchen to get the cake while everyone got around a table with Lita and Brady in the center as Trent carried Alex piggyback style.

"You two ready?" Gwen asked the twins.

"Yes." Lita answered Gwen.

"Absolutely." Brady said before Courtney brought out the beautiful birthday cake and even more spectacular birthday candles with the number '8' as the theme were Mickey and Minnie Mouse just like the cake.

" _Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you... happy birthday dear Brady and Lita! Happy Birthday to you!_ " Everyone sang to the twins before they cheered.

"Now you can blow out the candles and make your wish." Trent said before Brady and Lita blew out the candles.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered.

"What did you guys wished for?" Gwen asked the twins.

"We can't say or it won't come true." The twins answered Gwen.

"Yep, rules are rules." Gwen said.

"Now it's time for presents." Trent said to the twins.

"Awesome!" The twins said

"Lita will go first to get her presents and then Brady, okay?" Gwen said to the twins before asking.

"Okay." Lita and Brady answered Gwen.

"Lita, this from me... happy birthday." Phoenix said to Lita before he handed his present to her.

"Thank you, Phoenix." Lita said before she opened it up as she got Just My Style Glitter Messenger bag.

"Ohh! Thanks!" Lita said to Phoenix.

"Anytime." Phoenix said to Lita.

"This one is from me, happy birthday." Bella said to Lita.

"Thanks." Lita said to Bella as there's a knock on the door.

"Got it." Joy said before she answered the door revealing to be Gwen's brother and the kids uncle Todd.

"Sorry I'm late traffic was the worst." Todd said to Joy.

"It's okay, glad you made it." Joy said before the twins saw Todd.

"Yeah." Todd said to Joy.

"UNCLE TODD!" The twins shouted with glee.

"Hey bro." Gwen said before she and Todd hugged.

"Uncle Todd what do you have for me and Lita?" Brady asked Todd.

"Hey, come on where are your manners?" Gwen asked Brady.

"Sorry." Brady apologized.

"Well I didn't bring much except... tickets to see The Toronto Raptors in two weeks!" Todd said to the twins giving them courtside VIP seats.

"Whoa!" The twins shouted with surprise.

"Happy birthday you two." Todd said to them.

"Thanks." The twins said to Todd.

"As I was saying before I was interrupted..." Bella said to them.

"Bella... be nice." Emma said to Bella.

"Yes ma'am, this is from me." Bella said before she presented her gift to Lita.

Thanks." Lita said before she opened it and got a ALEX Spa Glow Sketch It nail pen.

"Awesome, thanks!" Lita said to Bella.

"No problem." Bella said to Lita.

"Happy birthday Lita... this one is from me." Luna said to Lita.

"Thank you." Lita said before she opened it and got a Little Monster Beginners sewing craft kit.

"This is amazing! Thanks Luna!" Lita said to Luna.

"No problem." Luna said to Lita.

"This one is from me, happy birthday Lita." Holly said to Lita who opened it revealing a Design your own Detangler hairbrush.

"Holy smokes this so cool! Thank you Holly!" Lita said.

"You're welcome." Holly said to Lita.

"This one is from me, Happy birthday." Mickey Jr. said to Lita.

"Mickey!" Lita said to Mickey Junior before she opened it and got a Creativity for kids Flower crowns.

"Sweet! Thank you!" Lita said to him.

"No problem." Mickey Junior said back.

"This is from mommy, and me." Gwen said before Lita opened it to reveal an Osmo Genius Kit for iPad.

"Amazing! Thank you Mom, and mother." Lita said before she hugged her mothers and her father as well.

"You're welcome sweetie." Gwen said to Lita.

"This is from grandpa and me." Joy said before she handed Lita $200 in cash.

"WOW! $200, that's a lot of money!" Lita said to Joy.

"Yes it is, use it wisely." Joy said to Lita.

"This is from me and your grandpa as well." Anita said before she gave $200 in cash.

"Whoa... I got $400 from my grandparents this is awesome!" Lita said as she was happy.

"Use it as much as you like but use it wisely... life is too short." Robert said to Lita.

"That's true." Anita said to Lita.

"Thanks." Lita said.

"Hey sis, I got something for you." Maybelle said to Lita.

"Awesome." Lita said before she opened it and got a Sleepover Mad Libs book.

"Amazing! Thank you, Maybelle." Lita said to Maybelle.

"Anytime, little sis." Maybelle said to Lita before they hugged.

"Aww!" Gwen and Courtney said.

"Now it's Brady's turn." Courtney said

"WOO-HOO!" Brady shouted as he was excited.

"Brady, this is from me... happy birthday." David said to Brady.

"Thanks." Brady said before he opened it as he got a Stomp Rocket.

"Awesome, thanks!" Brady said to David.

"No problem." David said to Brady.

"This one is from me, happy birthday." Bella said to Brady who opened it to reveal a 4M Solar System Planetarium)

"Amazing! Thank you Bella!" Brady said to Bella.

"You're welcome." Bella said before Holly was next.

"This is from me, Happy birthday." Holly said to Brady.

"Thanks." Brady said before he opened it and got a VTech Kidizoom Spin Smile Camera.

"Amazing, thanks Holly!" Brady said to Holly.

"You're welcome." Holly said before Adam was next.

"This is from me." Adam said before he brought out a Razor A3 Scooter.

"Holy cow! This is amazing, thanks!" Brady said to Adam.

"Anytime." Adam said to Brady.

"This is from me." Luna said to Brady.

"Thanks." Brady said before he opened it and got 5000 facts about everything.

"Cool! Thanks!" Brady said to Luna.

"No problem." Luna said to Brady.

"Son, this is from me and your mother." Gwen said to Brady.

"Awesome!" Brady said to Gwen before he opened it revealing an Osmo Genius Kit for iPad.

"Sweet! I got one just like Lita! Thanks Mom, thanks mother!" Brady said to Gwen.

"You're welcome." Gwen and Courtney said before Joy and Eric gave Brady $200 and Anita and Robert gave him $200 as well like they did with Lita earlier.

"Oh! $400 from my grandparents! Just like Lita! This is awesome!" Brady said as he was excited.

"Use it well and use it wisely, okay?" Robert asked Brady.

"I will." Brady answered Robert.

"Hey bro, I got a rad gift for you." Maybelle said to Brady.

"Cool!" Brady said before she gave him the gift as he opened it revealing a rimable skateboard.

"A rimable skateboard, awesome. Thank, Maybelle!" Brady said to Maybelle.

"No problem, little brother." Maybelle said to Brady.

"Now that present time is over let's have cake!" Gwen said to everyone.

"Yeah!" The kids said before they had some cake and had more fun until it was getting a bit late as the party was over as the backyard was cleaned up, and the kitchen was cleaned up as well.

"Thank you everyone for coming to our kids birthday party." Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"Thank you for coming." The twins said to everyone who left as Gwen, Courtney, Trent, and the kids were tired... but the birthday was not over yet.

"So Brady... Lita..." Gwen said to the twins.

"Did you two enjoy the birthday party?" Courtney asked the twins.

"WE LOVED IT SO MUCH!" The twins answered their parents before they hugged parents.

"THANK YOU FOR GIVING US THIS AMAZING BIRTHDAY PARTY!" The twins said to Gwen, Courtney, and Trent as there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Gwen asked.

"I got it." Trent said before he went over to the door and opened it revealing to be Mickey and Minnie Mouse from Walt Disney World in Orlando, Florida as they were making a very rare appearance outisde of the theme parks as that was probably the biggest surprise of the day... the only people that know it so far are Gwen, Courtney, and Trent... as for the kids... well let's watch.

"Whoa! Hello, come on in you guys." Trent said before he got them into the house as he knew.

"Hi ya pal! Minnie and I just arrived from Walt Disney World, we are here to meet a pair of twins as today is there birthday from what a little birdie told us." Mickey said to Trent.

"Yes indeed. Where are they?" Minnie said before she asked as the twins then saw who Trent was talking too and gasped as the two were surprised.

"AHHHHH! We're right here! It's us!" The twins screamed, and shouted before Mickey and Minnie hugged the twins.

"That's right kids we have Mickey and Minnie Mouse here in the house." Courtney said while Mickey and Minnie kept hugging.

"Hi ya Brady and Lita! Happy Birthday!" Mickey said to the twins.

"We see that it's decorated in our honor." Minnie said.

"Well that is because Brady and Lita adore you two... they think of you two as funny, hilarious, and more." Gwen said to Minnie.

"And quite frankly... so do we." Courtney said to Minnie as well.

"Well thank you." Minnie said to Courtney before the two hugged.

"I heard screaming what's going-" Maybelle said as she stopped in her tracks.

"Whoa! Shut the front door! Mickey and Minnie Mouse are here in the house?!" Maybelle shouted and asked.

"Thats right sweetheart." Gwen answered Maybelle.

"Oh my gosh! I am surprised but also happy for you two!

"But how?" The twins asked Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"How did you get Mickey and Minnie Mouse here?" Brady asked.

"Yeah how?" Lita asked as well.

"We just made a call and ask them to come over so they can visit you two since it your birthday." Trent answered the twins.

"Really?" Lita asked.

"Yeah." Gwen and Courtney answered.

"Thank you so much!" Brady said before Mickey, Minnie, and everyone hung out for the next half hour until it was time to go.

"Gosh! This has been fun." Mickey said.

"But we need to head back home." Minnie said also.

"Thank you for hanging out!" The twins said.

"You're welcome, happy birthday and we'll see you real soon!" Mickey said to everyone.

"Bye-bye!" Minnie said before she and Mickey Mouse left the house.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLY AMAZING!" The twins gleefully shouted before they hugged Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The twins said to Gwen, Courtney, and Trent.

"You're welcome." The trio said to the twins.

"Now it's time to get ready for bed." Gwen said to the kids.

"Okay." The kids said before everyone changed into their pajamas while Trent, Gwen and Courtney still had on pants to cover their diapers until the kids were in bed.

"Thanks again for the best birthday ever." The twins said to Gwen and Courtney.

"You are definitely welcome." Gwen and Courtney said before they kissed the twins heads.

"Goodnight Maybelle." Trent said.

"Goodnight dad." Maybelle said to Trent before he left her room.

"Goodnight kids, hope you had an amazing birthday." Trent said to the twins.

"We did Daddy! Thank you!" The twins said before Trent walked towards Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Gwen and Courtney." Trent said to Gwen and Courtney.

"Goodnight Trent!" Gwen and Courtney said as they were finally all alone in their room.

"Finally." Gwen and Courtney said before they removed their pants and relaxed in their diapers in bed.

"They loved their birthday party." Gwen said to Courtney.

"We and everyone else did an amazing job on it." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Yeah." Gwen said before she and Courtney kissed.

"Gwen... do you want to pee in your diapeys?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Yes I do." Gwen answered Courtney before they kept relaxing as they started peeing in their diapers hard.

"Ahhhh... so good." They sighed and said as they kept at it until their diapers were full.

"That feels so good doesn't it princess?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Oh absolutely Gwenny." Courtney answered Gwen

"So let's change and then finally get ready for bed." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Okies." Courtney said before she and Gwen changed each other's wet diapers and placed on fresh and clean Rearz Princess diapers on each other.

"There we go." They said before they put on their sleep shirts.

"Gwen, I'm wondering about Maybelle's sleepover." Courtney said to Gwen as she almost forgot it.

"Maybelle's sleepover, that's right! I almost forgot about that when is it?" Gwen said before she asked Courtney.

"This weekend, we were gonna have it this past weekend but we were preparing for Brady and Lita's birthday." Courtney answered Gwen.

"Right... right." Gwen said before she and Courtney thought of who can supervise Maybelle and her friends.

"Trent can watch the kids, we should go out that night." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Where?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Hmmm... how about the Crib." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Just a nice dinner date or... should we have diapey sex after dinner?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"Just a dinner date." Gwen answered Courtney.

"Alright then." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Besides Courtney, we can have make love in our diapeys anytime." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Yeah we can." Courtney said before they kissed again as they got off the bed so they can get the covers off before they climbed into bed and got most of their bodies under the covers.

"I'm happy that our babies had a fun birthday but... oh Gwenny, they're growing up too fast." Courtney said to Gwen.

"I know, it seems like yesterday we're were feeding them their bottles, now they are 8 years old and in school." Gwen said to Courtney.

"Our dinner date is going to be nice... dancing the night away in our diapeys and it not leading to us diapey sex... don't get me wrong I love that but we should just have a dinner date." Courtney said to Gwen.

"Totes." Gwen said to Courtney.

"As for Brady, Lita, and Alex... what are we gonna do for them during Maybelle's sleepover?" Courtney asked.

"Don't worry about that princess, we'll think of something over the next couple of days." Gwen answered Courtney.

"You're right." Courtney said before she and Gwen grabbed their pacifiers before Courtney grabbed her sleep mask.

"Goodnight Princess, I love you Courtney." Gwen said to Courtney.

"I love you too, Gwenny, goodnight." Courtney said before they kissed as they cuddled before Gwen turned off the lights as they fell to sleep to end the night.

 **WHAT A CHAPTER! FILLED WITH SURPRISES AT EVERY TURN!**

 **TORONTO RAPTORS TICKETS, $400 FOR THE TWINS, MICKEY AND MINNIE MOUSE ACTUALLY SHOWING UP AND HANGING OUT AT THEIR HOUSE?!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER HAS MAYBELLE HAVING HER SLEEPOVER WITH SOME OF HER FRIENDS FROM SCHOOL AS IT'S HER FIRST EVER SLEEPOVER.**

 **READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
